Opposites Attract
by lilbebe50
Summary: With her retirement edging closer and closer, will Trish Stratus be able to resist the charm of the WWE Champion's sexual advances or will she become another notch on his bed-post? Read and find out.
1. Long Story, Long Day

Please leave me some reviews :)

A/N: OK, well I was actually going to take a couple weeks hiatus from writing, but damn it I couldn't. I've been planning to write this story when I was still on The Perfect Gentleman flow, and I've been itching to write this one. I don't think this one will be as long as my other two, but who knows. I wasn't planning on making She Will Be Loved that long and it was damn long. I'm planning on this one to be about 10-20 chapters since it's only taking place over a span of one month, WWE time. Which means 4 Monday Night Raws, and 1 Pay-Per-View. That's like 5 chapters right there. Plus things going on outside the ring and backstage. So as of right now, roughly 10 chapters at the least.

Now bare with me, my computer is still fucked up. So I've got to use my sister's computer and she likes going on YouTube a lot. So only when she's sleeping, or bored of it she lets me on. Unless I pay her or bribe her or something. Plus, bitch ass school starts soon on September 7th, and I'm going to be a senior, so I'm going to try to not skip as much as I did in the past 3 years. I gotta get my head in the game, and concentrate on my education so I don't become a bumass bitch. Lol

So this means I definitely won't be updating a new chapter like everyday like I used to. So sorry if it takes a while to update. I have my twitter account connected to my cell phone via text messaging, so if you guys need to ask me a question or anything, feel free to hit up on twitter. It's brittanyborrell Also, I'm gonna plug my YouTube channel while I'm at it. Last time I checked, I had 86 subscribers. So go check out my channel. My user-name is lilbebe50 and subscribe. Get me to a hundred subs, and I'll do something special for everybody. Not sure what that'll be though. Whatever you guys want me to do, I'll do it. So when I get closer to that number, I'll tweet more about it and let everyone know.

I wanna thank all you guys for your support. My sister has a story up, and got like 4 reviews, so she quit writing it ha-ha. I would probably do the same if nobody read mine. So thanks for all your support, on here, and YouTube. Seriously, I do a bunch of Cena/Trish movies on there, as well as me talking/ranting about the WWE, people, my day and a bunch of other things. I think you guys would like it. People say I'm funny, plus I don't hold back at all. I say and blurt random and crazy things out. I'm about to start a YouTube series called 3 Reasons Why. So hopefully, that goes somewhere.

Now this has been a huge topic of decision on my head for a few months now. I wasn't sure whether to write this story as the present, or as the past in a flashback. I decided as a flashback mixed with the present. Hope you guys like it. Anyways, here's the first chapter of Opposites Attract. Enjoy, love you guys :)

**Chapter 1: Long Story, Long Day  
><strong>

John Cena, current WWE Champion is sitting in a court room on federal offense charges. His lawyer, David Bathers, is sitting next to him.

David: Just listen to me John. Just tell them nothing but the truth, and you'll be fine. (John rolls his eyes.)

John: You better be right, or you won't be getting paid. I can't afford to go to jail. I have too much going for me, so do your damn job right.

David: I am going to do it right. Just, relax. You'll get off. Trust me.

John: Trust you? Yeah right. I trust no one but myself.

David: John, shut up and relax. I got this. (John crosses his arms and sits back. He starts mumbling to himself out of frustration and anger.)

John: Dammit. Where the Hell is this judge at? He's wasting my fucking time. (David opens his mouth to tell John to knock it off when the bailiff steps forward.)

Bailiff: All rise. (Everybody stands up, except John. David looks back at a disobedient WWE Champion, and gives him a death stare. John sighs out of protest, then hesitantly stands up. Just then, Judge Judy walks in. John's heart drops as Judge Judy takes a seat.)

John: Oh Hell no. Not this bitch. (David leans in close to John.)

David: Shut up John. She'll hear you...

Bailiff: All be seated. (John gladly takes a seat because he hated having to show respect to Judge Judy.)

Judy: Do you have something you'd like to say to my face sir? (John's eyes grow wide and he slowly looks away from David, who he has been bickering with, and looks at Judy intimidated.)

John: Um... No ma'am.

Judy: Are you sure? I could have sworn I heard you say something about me. What was it?

John: Nothing your honor.

Judy: Hmm. That's funny because I could swear that I heard you call me a bitch. Please tell me I'm wrong. (David looks at John irritated and whispers.)

David: Now look what you've done. I told you to keep your mouth shut you moron.

John: Just shut it Dave. I got this. (John puts on a faux smile for the judge.)

John: I'm sorry ma'am, but you're wrong. I didn't say a thing.

Judy: Good. Now keep it that way, and keep your mouth shut. (John bites his lower lip, already annoyed with her. He'd seen her on TV all the time giving people a hard time, and now she was about to do it to him as well.)

Judy: Now, we have the defendant John Cena here, and the plaintiff, also the security guard at the Toronto airport, Todd Hashboro. What's the situation here gentlemen? I'm seeing here on these papers that Mr. Cena is facing federal charges for jumping the line, jumping the gates, passing through metal detectors, and blatantly disobeying the law, directions, and requests of the airport security. Is this correct?

John: Your honor...

Judy: I wasn't talking to you. Shut up, and wait your turn. ("This bitch is really starting to piss me off." John sighs heavily, and looks over at Todd, the plaintiff.)

Todd: Yes your honor. That is all correct. I specifically told John to wait, and he walked right through the metal detectors, jumped a line, and a gate against permission. He wouldn't listen to a thing we were saying to him. (Judy nods.)

Judy: What were you thinking John? (John opens his mouth to speak, but she cuts him off.)

Judy: I didn't ask you. I know what you were thinking. I'm a big shot WWE Champion and Superstar. I can do what I want.

John: That's not what I was thinking...

Judy: You're right. You weren't thinking. Either that, or you were thinking out of your ass. (John sighs once again and rolls his eyes.)

Judy: Don't roll your eyes at me sir. You put everybody's lives in danger by your actions. This is an international airport we're talking about here. Not a private airport, an international one. Which makes your crime that much more serious.

John: I'm aware of that ma'am.

Judy: Apparently you're not or you wouldn't have did what you did. In case you aren't smart enough to figure this out on your own, but ever since 9-11, things involving airports have heated up. We're taking extreme measures every second of the day to make sure another terrorist attack doesn't happen. And with you running wild around the airport, we don't know what your intentions were. We don't know if you have a bomb in your bag. We don't know if you're planning to take over a plane and crash it into a skyscraper. We don't know what your intentions are. And with you running through metal detectors and jumping gates towards planes, got us all worried. Good thing Mr. Todd here stopped you.

John: I'm not a terrorist your honor. I love the United States. I wouldn't do a thing to harm this country, or another human-being. That wasn't my intentions. (Judy folds her hands and looks at John menacingly.)

Judy: So what were your intentions John. Tell me, I'm curious.

John: I had someone I really needed to talk to who was about to board a plane.

Judy: Like who?

John: A girlfriend ... (Judy falls out into hysterical, and sarcastic laughter.)

Judy: Out of all the people I see come in here, you are the most ridiculous. So a potential love interest is worth putting the entire airport in jeopardy?

John: Your honor, it's not like that.

Todd: Your honor, I told him to wait, and he disregarded my instructions and continued on. He even at one point knocked me on the floor.

John: You deserved it...

David: John, shut up. (Judy begins banging her gavel on the podium.)

Judy: Everybody shut up! (The entire court room gets deathly silent.)

Judy: One at a time in my court room. John, get up on the stand.

David: With all due respect ma'am, you can't ask him to testify against himself.

Judy: I'll do as I please. You weren't at the airport, John was. You have no clue what happened there. So you shut up, and let him tell me the story. (David takes a step back, and seems defeated.)

Judy: Up here, now John. (John sighs and slowly walks up to testify.)

Judy: Now explain your 'love interest' to me.

John: It's a long story your honor.

Judy: Well I don't plan on leaving until this is all settled. We have all day, it's only 9. I'll stay all day if I have to. That means more money for me, and less for you. I have no problem in making this an all day event. The sooner you start, the sooner we finish. Now start.

John: From where?

Judy: Well you've mentioned this love interest. Start with that. (John glances at David as a means of a cry for help, but David can't do a thing. Judy was in charge, and she made it perfectly clear what she wanted. John had no choice but to adjourn to her requests.)

John: It all started about a month ago...

**Flashback**

Trish Stratus, former 6 time Women's Champion, arrives to the arena and pulls her gym bag out of the trunk of her purple rental Dodge Charger car. She is in a particularly good mood today, because after feuding with Edge and Lita for a couple of months now, she finally has the chance to get back at them tonight in the main event of Raw.

Along with her storyline boyfriend Carlito, she will be taking on the Rated R Duo consisting of the former WWE Champion Edge, and the WWE Women's Champion Lita in tag team action. Just a little over a month ago, Edge and Lita interrupted a match between Trish and Mickie James for the Women's Championship. Mickie was the defending champion, and Trish felt like she had that match in the bag.

But of course her natural enemy Lita, and her boyfriend Edge had to come out and ruin it all. They've been lucky enough that Trish hadn't gotten a chance to get her hands on them, yet. They cost her the championship, and since Mr. McMahon is in charge of Raw and hated Trish, she got no rematch, even though it was well deserved.

Lita just waltzed on into the boss's office anytime she pleased and demanded a match against Mickie at Summerslam, and it was granted. This really pissed Trish off. She had been busting her ass since Backlash in April to get another match for the title, only to be ignored and screwed over. At WrestleMania 22, she lost her Women's title, a title she had held since January 2005, up until April 2, 2006. That's where Mickie defeated her, ending her year long run as a dominant champ.

That feud had been brewing for months, with Mickie turning from happy and energetic uber-fan, to an obsessed lesbian stalker. Trish was beyond creeped out, and had no other choice but to tell Mickie she needed space and wouldn't continue being her friend anymore.

This refusal caused Mickie to go ballistic, and attack Trish at every chance she got. After losing at WrestleMania, Trish was determined to defeat Mickie at Backlash and get her championship back. Due to a dislocated shoulder during that match, Trish couldn't gain her title back. So now she was even more determined to win it back.

And with Lita just being handed title matches without earning it rubbed Trish the wrong way. All because of a little mistake back in 2000 and 2001, by having an affair with Mr. McMahon, the boss had been extremely harsh on her. It was Vince's fault after all. Seeing Trish as a new young, pretty face around, he quickly made a move on her. With him being the chairman of the WWE, and Trish wanting to be the best around, it was a no-brainer to accept his offer. But boy did she regret it now.

After months and months of being his play toy and eye candy, he kicked her to the curb with humiliation and embarrassment. Not that she was heart broken, she could have cared less for him. But being called a bitch, and being forced to strip down, get on all fours and act like a dog on national television made the break-up bitter for her.

Ever since then, she has had to work quadruple as much as any other WWE Diva, or Superstar. She truly believed Vince wanted her to complain and bitch at him about it so he could have a legit reason to fire her. Knowing well aware of his plan, she coped with all the stress and burdens her boss put on her. In return, she had become one of the most dominant divas ever to grace a ring. Even though she has had a rough 2006 so far, she was planning on making the rest of it a success.

Lita was reigning champion now, and Trish was set on getting it back at Unforgiven, in her hometown of Toronto, Ontario, Canada on September 17th. Last week she defeated Victoria to be named number one contender, and Mickie wasn't getting a rematch because Edge demanded Mr. McMahon remove that clause from Mickie's contract.

Trish felt a bit bad for Mickie because she had basically been screwed out of the championship, but as of right now, Trish couldn't give a damn. Mickie was the sole person responsible for making half of 2005, and all of 2006 up until now a living Hell. Trish was kind of relieved she wouldn't have to deal with Mickie again.

With the big match tonight, and a lot to prove, she needed to get her head straight. She was on her way to meet Carlito to come up with a game plan for later tonight. WWE creative had decided to pair Carlito up with Trish as an on-screen couple to get him more reaction from the crowd. He had been a heel since his debut in 2004, and the fans just weren't buying his new babyface gimmick at all. So Trish had offered to be his storyline girlfriend since she got major face pops from the crowd. With her teaming with Carlito, he had been getting much more fans and cheers.

She knew she could count on him during matches as well. They had a brief feud with real life and storyline couple Johnny Nitro and Melina. During that feud, Carlito definitely pulled through and Trish didn't think he could. So tonight, she knew she could rely on him to help her pull out a win. And he needed this win just as bad she did. If they were to win tonight, getting a pin-fall over a former champion with the caliber of Edge could rocket Carlito into permanent main event status.

Trish dropped her duffel bag off at the Women's locker room, then headed off to the men's locker room to find Carlito. She knocks on the door and WWE Champion, and Edge's opponent from Summerslam last night answers the door. Trish smiles upon seeing him.

Trish: Hey Cena. Nice match last night against Edge. I see you're the new WWE Champ. Congrats. (John smiles, and nods his head arrogantly.)

John: You wanna really congratulate me, how about you meet me in my hotel room later on tonight? (Trish rolls her eyes and sighs. She heard the rumors about him. The rumors that he slept around, and she didn't think they were true up until now. Unlike the other divas, she didn't hate him. But with his sexual comments directed towards her, she just joined the John Cena Hater Commitee.)

**Flashback Over**

Judy's eyes shoot open in sheer horror and shock.

Judy: You said that to that young lady?

John: Yes ma'am.

Judy: What in the world is wrong with you? Didn't your mother teach you any better? That's not how you talk to a woman.

John: I know ma'am. At that time of my life, I was different. Not who I am today.

Judy: You expect me to believe that you've changed within a month?

John: Yes ma'am.

Judy: If you've changed so much why are you running rampant through airport security terminals?

John: Ma'am, at that time of my life, I had basically no respect for women in general. I mean, I didn't talk down to them or hit them or any of that. But I did sleep around and make sexual passes a lot. I seen them more as sexual objects, instead of people.

Judy: And why is that?

John: I don't know your honor.

Judy: And what made you stop?

John: Trish did.

Judy: This young lady that you spoke to in that manner made you stop being an arrogant floozy? ("I really wish this bitch was a wrestler. I'd give her an F-U to Hell." John clenches his jaw, holding in his insults to the judge.)

John: Yes ma'am, that's correct.

Judy: And how was that?

John: Well, after that comment, she became irritated with me and the chase had started.

Judy: What chase?

John: The chase to get in her pants.

**Flashback**

Trish narrowed her eyes in disgust at his remarks.

Trish: God, no wonder no one likes you around here. You're disgusting. Just go tell Carlito we need to talk.

John: If you spent a night with me, you wouldn't be able to speak. I'd make you destroy your vocal chords. ("Ew, what a pig. Just ignore him Trishy, he'll leave you alone eventually. He'll get the hint that you don't want to have sex with him and go on his nasty way.")

Trish: I'm not going to stand here and play these mind games with you all night. Unlike you, I have a life to live, and things to do. Keep your mouth off of me, and go get Carlito. Plain and simple. (John smiles and nods.)

John: Alright, fine. (John closes the locker room door and disappears for a minute. Then the door opens back up, and out come both the WWE Champion, and Carlito.)

Carlito: Hi Trish. What do you need? (Trish glances over Carlito's shoulder and notices John eying her up and down sexually and she feels disgusted.)

Trish: Do you mind if we walk and talk?

Carlito: Yeah sure. No problem. Later Cena. (Carlito and John shake hands and Trish is more than eager to get away from John. She begins walking down the corridors, and John watches her.)

John: Hey Trish, give me a call. (Trish glances back at him and he winks at her. She rolls her eyes and looks back ahead of her.)

Carlito: What's that all about?

Trish: Nothing. But anyways, we need to think up a strategy for tonight against Edge and Lita.

Carlito: Yes we do. I've never faced Edge or Lita or before, but you have. So I think you're the expert here on this one. What do you have in mind?

**Flashback Over **

Judy: So let me get this right. You made not one, but three sexual advances towards her? What's the matter with you? Couldn't you take a hint?

John: Hey, you can't blame me. She's hot, and I'm a ladies man. What do you think would happen?

Judy: I can see why she doesn't like you. I don't like you for the same reasons. (John slowly folds his hands, obviously feeling insulted by her.)

Judy: Continue on with your story. Who won the match?

**Flashback**

Trish and Carlito are making their way to the gorilla position when Maria Kanellis, backstage announcer, stops them for questions.

Maria: Excuse me Trish, Carlito. Can I get your thoughts on tonight's match?

Carlito: Our thoughts? Our thoughts are that we're going to win. Last month Edge and Lita cost Trish the WWE Women's Championship. Tonight, we're getting revenge for that. (Trish nods in agreement.)

Maria: But Edge and Lita aren't to be taken lightly. Just 2 weeks ago, Edge destroyed you with a sick spear in that battle royal on Raw Carlito. How do you feel about that?

Carlito: Do you always ask these stupid questions Maria? How do you think I feel?

Maria: Umm... I think you were honored to be speared by a top superstar. (Carlito sighs out of frustration, and Trish puts her hand on his shoulder. Maria wasn't the most smartest backstage announcer, and was actually considered the dumbest superstar on the entire roster.)

Carlito: To answer your question Maria, what Edge did wasn't cool. I know cool, and he is not cool. I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool.

Maria: Um... I don't think you want to be cool either Carlito. I mean, nobody has hair like that anymore. (Carlito looks at Trish, then at Maria, then at the camera out of confusion and back at Maria. On more than one occasion, Maria has either said the wrong thing, or asked the wrong question to superstars and always paid the price for it. It wasn't too long ago that Maria unintentionally asked Trish a wrong question during the Road To WrestleMania 21, and paid for it. Trish had attacked her and thrown her into the metal garbage cans backstage. This was just another prime example of Maria's stupidity by insulting Carlito and Trish.)

Carlito: Tonight, I'm going to give Edge a Backstabber, and pin him. After that... (Carlito tosses his signature apple in the air and catches it.)

Carlito: After that, I'm going to bite this apple... (Carlito bites the apple.)

Carlito: And spit right in his face... Like this... (Carlito spits the apple right in Maria's face, and Trish and Carlito laugh simultaneously.)

Carlito: Now that, that's cool. (Trish and Carlito continue laughing as they turn to walk away and Maria pouts. But the Legend Killer, Randy Orton steps in their path.)

Randy: You think that's cool Carlito? Apparently you don't know what cool is. Cool is what I did to Hulk Hogan last night at Summerslam.

Trish: You mean by losing right? Because then yes, you're the coolest out there.

Carlito: And the biggest loser. (Carlito and Trish start laughing because Randy did in fact lose to Hulk Hogan last night at Summerslam.)

Randy: My foot was under the rope! The ref screwed me!

Carlito: Yeah, yeah. The ref screwed you. We've heard that one before Orton. If you wouldn't have been so interested in getting into his daughter Brooke's pants, you would have won.

Randy: Who the Hell do you think you are?

Carlito: I don't think I'm anybody. But I do know that unlike you, I won last night at Summerslam.

Randy: Yeah against Johnny Nitro, the worst wrestler on the Raw roster. That's nothing to be proud of.

Trish: Don't be mad because you lost, and he won. A win is a win. And to correct you Orton, Nitro isn't the worse wrestler on the roster. You are. (Carlito laughs once again at Randy Orton's expense.)

Randy: You two think you're so funny don't you? That's alright. We'll see who's laughing next week. (Randy glares at Carlito then walks away intimidatingly.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish extends her hand, and a battered Carlito tags her in. Trish climbs through the ropes excited and pounces on a fresh Lita. Edge simultaneously stands up and walks towards Trish to pull her off Lita, but Carlito attacks him. The referee begins yelling at the superstars to get out of the ring because the divas were the legal members. Trish Irish whips Lita against the turnbuckle and sets her up for a Stratusphere.

Meanwhile, Edge and Carlito continue battling inside the ring against the ref's requests. Lita blocks the Strausphere and sends Trish stumbling. Trish is able to catch her footing and turn around just as Edge is attempting to Spear Carlito. Carlito dodges the Spear, and Edge nails Trish like a bull right in the abdomen.

Trish coils up in pain on the mat as Edge looks down at her shocked. He wasn't trying to hit her with the Spear, but then again he wasn't going to complain. Lita begins laughing to mock Trish and Carlito hits Edge with a hard clothesline. All of a sudden, the audience erupt into wild cheers as Lita goes for a cover on Trish.

John Cena charges out through the audience and attacks Edge, throwing him over the top rope. The referee looks around in shock as John continues beating the living Hell out of Edge all the way through the audience and out of the arena. Lita gets off of Trish and looks around scared. John had just assaulted her boyfriend and was now beating him up through the arena.

The referee has no choice but to call for the bell and declare this match a no-contest since Edge was dragged right out of the ring. Backstage, John attempts to toss Edge hard against the metal garage door, only for it to be reversed. John sails into the unforgiving door and grunts in pain. Edge opens the parking lot door and escapes outside.

Back at ringside, Lilian Garcia gets on the mic to announce the outcome of the match.

Lilian: Ladies and gentlemen, due to John Cena's unexpected and untimely interference, this match has been declared a no-contest. (Carlito throws his hands up in frustration and looks down at Trish who is still reeling from the horrendous Spear Edge gave to her. Lita looks over at Carlito, and wisely slides out of the ring and to safety. Carlito kneels next to Trish to check if she's alright.)

Out in the streets of Boston, John and Edge are still battling each other. John may have won last night at Summerslam, but he was far from done with Edge. Edge had invaded his house and slapped his dad across the face just last week. And John needed to gain some revenge on the former champ because of that.

Plus, after the match last night, Edge being bitter about losing his championship, attacked John from behind with a steel chair. John hadn't forgotten about it, and wasn't going to let Edge get away with it either.

John: Be one with nature Edge! (John tosses Edge against a tree outside and Edge slumps to the ground.)

John: You gotta be one with mother nature. (John pushes Edge's face down towards the dirt and grabs a handful of soil and forces it onto Edge's mouth.)

John: Eat that Edge! You wanna attack my dad! (John forces Edge's face down against the ground harder.)

John: You wanna hit me with a steel chair last night, you suffer the consequences! (John grabs another handful of soil and shoves it into Edge's mouth.)

John: How's it taste Rated R? (John drags Edge to his feet by the hair and gives him a hard punch. Edge stumbles over and falls down next to the Boston Harbor and spits ferociously to get the ground out of his mouth.)

WWE crew members rush to Edge's aid to protect him, but John fends them off easily throwing them around. John returns his focus back on a retreating Rated R Superstar, and grabs him by the hair giving him another hard punch.

John: You thirsty champ? Drink up you stupid son of a bitch! (John grabs a handful of Edge's hair and tights, and tosses him off the ledge right into the dark, cold, dirty waters of the Boston Harbor. Edge disappears under the water. John stares into the murky water to end the Raw broadcast.)

**Flashback Over**

Judge Judy shifts in her chair and stares a hole through John, not seeming pleased by his side of the story.

Judy: I can see you're a very violent man John Cena.

John: Not really your honor. I'm laid back, just don't piss me off.

Judy: Are you going to toss me into the Boston Harbor if I 'piss' you off?

John: No ma'am.

Judy: And why is that?

John: Because I know better.

Judy: Because you know better. Good answer. So what happened next? (John sighs. "Today is going to be a long ass day.")

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Autograph Signing

Please leave me some reviews :)

A/N: Well surprisingly, you guys like this flashback thing. I wasn't sure at first, but reading the reviews I'm happy I decided to do flashbacks. Ew, school starts on Wednesday for me -_- I hope I get my computer fixed soon. Then I'll update even more. Let's hope things get better :)

**Chapter 2: Autograph Signing**

Judge Judy narrows her eyes at John with a disdained look.

Judy: Don't you sit in my court room and sigh. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even be in here. So don't blame me, blame yourself. (John wants to open his mouth and curse her out, but he knows this isn't the smartest idea. So he swallows his tongue and keeps his mouth shut.)

Judy: Now what happened next?

John: Well, the next time I ran into Trish was at a weekend autograph signing...

**Flashback**

Trish Stratus arrives to the local K-Mart store located in Atlantic City, New Jersey, the sight of Raw on Monday. She was there for an autograph signing for 2 hours, to promote WWE's upcoming Unforgiven Pay-Per-View on September 17th, in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Her job was to convince the fans who show up to buy Unforgiven on PPV.

Trish loved this part of her job. When it came to interacting with her fans, she loved it more than anything. They were all so knowledgeable about her career, and where she came from. They all respected her, and in return she respected them.

It was the fans after all who made her who she was. If it weren't for them, none of the WWE Superstars would be where they are. The fans make the show. Trish takes a seat, because in ten minutes security were going to open the doors and let the fans in.

Usually at autograph signings, there were two superstars per table. But today it seemed like she was going to be alone because the chair next to hers was empty. Trish glances to her right and sees fellow WWE Diva Maria sitting down next to Chris Masters. Trish smiled a bit remembering what Carlito had done to her just 5 days ago.

With Maria constantly opening her mouth and saying the wrong things time and time again, Trish thought it was funny that Carlito spit apple in her face. She deserved it after all. Maria glances over Chris's shoulder and notices Trish looking at her.

Just to be an ass, Trish smiles and waves at Maria. Maria rolls her eyes and looks away and Trish laughs to herself. "She can't do anything about it. She knows I can kick her ass." Trish laughs again because she knows Maria wants to get her hands on her, but of course she couldn't. Even if Maria tried to wrestle Trish, Trish would easily defeat her.

Trish sits back being satisfied with annoying Maria and crosses her arms. Someone begins to take a seat next to Trish, and she knows it must be her Superstar partner. "This guys late."

Trish: You're late. (For the first time, Trish looks to her left to see who had joined her. Horror comes over her as she looks into the blue eyes of the very annoying and vulgar WWE Champion.)

John: Sorry I'm late, I was getting busy with some chick. (Trish's heart sinks because her worst nightmare had just come true.)

Trish: You've got to be kidding me. (John smiles because he knows this annoys her.)

Trish: You're really joining me? You're not just trying to bother me? (John shrugs.)

John: Nope, I'm really your autograph signing buddy today. You must be thrilled. (Trish puts her palm to her forehead in frustration.)

Trish: Oh my God... Why you? Out of all the people that could have been matched up with me, they give me you? Seriously?

John: Oh come on Stratus. It's not all that bad. If you're nice to me, I'll be nice to you later. (John winks at Trish and she rolls her eyes.)

Trish: No thanks, I'll pass. You just... just sit on the other end of the table, and I'll stay on mine. And keep your hands to yourself Cena. (Trish folds her hands with annoyance and John looks at her with a smile. He was beginning to love annoying her. Trish glances over at John and gives him a dirty look just as fans begin to file in. Trish puts on a smile and prepares to greet them as they approach her.)

**Flashback Over**

Judge Judy raises her eyebrows in suspicion.

Judy: Did you purposely get the table with her just to annoy her?

John: Honestly, no ma'am. I didn't even know she would be there. I guess I was just lucky that day.

Judy: Lucky because you could annoy her?

John: Sure. I mean, all I have to do is make a small sexual joke and she spazzes out. I love a good challenge, and Trish was definitely a challenge just to talk to. So of course I love any response I could get from her. When I get her mad and irritated, I can't help but smile. It's hilarious.

Judy: Getting somebody angry is hilarious?

John: To me, yes.

Judy: Then you should be laughing hysterically right about now because you're getting me angry. Why wouldn't you just leave that poor woman alone?

John: I'm a guy, and when we see a hot chick, our natural instinct is to try and sleep with her. And when she refuses, the chase is on. Annoying her was like my job.

Judy: And you know what my job is? My job is to get annoying jerks like you off the streets. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bang my gavel and sentence you to ten years?

John: Because I've changed. (Judy begins laughing hysterically.)

Judy: Oh come on sir. You really expect me to believe that? You're in here now giving me attitude and a hard time. I don't you've changed. ("I'll show this bitch a hard time if she don't shut the fuck up already and let me tell the damn story.")

Judy: See, now look. You're rolling your eyes at me. You don't seem like you've changed one bit.

John: I have your honor. You see that woman right there in the front row? That juror? (John points to an attractive, young blonde in the jury.)

Judy: Yes. What about her? (The woman looks around confused.)

John: 3 months ago I would have left here, and tried sleeping with her. But now, I have no desire. No offense lady. (The woman shrugs not caring one way or another. Judy narrows her eyes at him.)

Judy: And this is because of this woman you're telling me about right?

John: Yes ma'am.

Judy: Then continue on with your story. Now I'm actually interested.

**Flashback**

A teenaged girl approaches John and Trish with a camera.

Girl: Oh my God, I'm so excited to finally meet you guys. I'm a huge fan of both of you. (Trish and John smile at the young girl.)

Girl: My name is Debbie. (Debbie shakes both of their hands.)

Trish: It's nice to meet you honey.

Debbie: Thanks Trish. It's nice to finally meet you two as well. Can I get a picture with you guys?

John: Sure no problem.

Debbie: Cool thanks. (Debbie hands the camera to her mother who has been standing behind her and stands in between John and Trish. Her mom takes the picture and Debbie rushes to look at it.)

Debbie: Don't take this the wrong way guys, but have you ever thought about dating?

Trish/John: No! (John and Trish glance at each other shocked that they both had the exact same answer.)

Debbie: Really? How come?

Trish: How old are you?

Debbie: 15.

Trish: In 3 years when you're 18, meet me again and I'll tell you. You're a little young yet to know. (Debbie smirks and looks at John.)

Debbie: What about you Cena?

John: Come on Trish, we can tell her. Right mom? (The mom shrugs because she doesn't seem to care at all.)

Trish: No, Cena. She's 15. That's too young.

John: Come on Trish, you're being wack.

Trish: Wack?

Debbie: Yeah you know, lame. (Trish looks at Debbie then at John. She didn't pay any attention to the new slang terms the kids had nowadays.)

John: You're being wack by acting like Debbie here is 5. She's 15, she's probably heard about sex before. Her mom doesn't care, so neither do I.

Trish: Cena, I said no. (John rolls his eyes at Trish and nods at Debbie.)

John: The reason we don't wanna date each other is because I like having fun, and Trish here is an uptight, prude. (Debbie looks at Trish with a smirk and Trish's eyes shoot open in shock. She can't believe John just said that.)

Trish: Cena, what's your problem? (Debbie starts laughing because she finds this hilarious.)

John: I'm telling our fans the truth. They're not just fans, but they're friends to me and I don't keep secrets from friends. (John was only doing this of course to get Trish upset.)

Trish: You wanna tell them the truth? Then fine, so will I. That was Cena's perspective sweetie. Wanna know mine? (Debbie shrugs.)

Debbie: Sure.

Trish: Cena here is a repulsive, self-centered, idiotic, disrespectful, moron man. While I'm classy, and respectful to not only myself, but to my body and everybody else. I won't go into too many details with that. (Debbie looks back and forth at them.)

Debbie: So let me get this straight. John likes getting a bunch of women, and Trish doesn't like putting out? (Trish eyes open even wider than before and are about to pop right out of the sockets.)

John: Exactly. You're pretty damn smart. (Debbie laughs.)

Debbie: This is pretty interesting to know. Thanks guys. This has made my day. Well, just so you know, in my opinion, you guys look adorable together. So maybe in the future, John, you can stop sleeping around so much, and Trish you can put out just to him. Then you guys can be together. Nice meeting you guys. (Debbie and her care-free mother walk away leaving John laughing and Trish in shock. Trish slowly turns her head to look at John with a death stare.)

Trish: What the Hell did you just do?

John: I told her the truth.

Trish: I can't deal with you. You're just too much.

John: Wait til you see what else I have too much of. You definitely won't be able to handle that either. (Trish rolls her eyes in disgust.)

Trish: Just for saying that, I think you have a little inch size... (Right before Trish can finish her verbal assault, a fan approaches them.)

Fan: Hey, my name's Derek. It's great to meet you guys. I kinda over heard that last conversation with that girl, and I gotta agree with her. You guys would make a good couple. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: Now look what you did Cena. You just had to open your big fat mouth didn't you?

Derek: Hey Trish, I didn't mean to disrespect you. I'm just saying. I bet a lot of the WWE fans would love to see you guys hook up.

John: Don't mind Miss. Moody Pants over here. She's probably on her period or something. (Trish becomes even more irritated with John.)

Derek: So have you guys thought about dating?

John: Actually, yes. But Trish here won't even give me a chance. She's broken my heart so many times, it's not even believable. (Trish looks at John because she knows he's lying and just saying that to make the guy feel bad for him.)

Derek: Trish, come on man. Don't break Cena's heart anymore. Give the guy a chance. I mean, look at him. He's hurt. (John puts on a puppy-dog face and Trish rolls her eyes. She knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted Derek to get on his side and make her look stupid. Well, she wasn't going to fall for it. She was going to go along with it and make them the ones to look stupid.)

Derek: What do you say Trish? You wanna give poor Cena a chance? (Without hesitation, Trish nods.)

Trish: Yes. (Derek smiles.)

Derek: Oh cool. Look at that. I just hooked you two up. I'm proud of myself now. Well You folks have a great day. Nice meeting you.

John: Same here man. (Trish just keeps her mouth shut and once Derek walks away, Trish lets loose.)

Trish: What's your problem? Why did you tell that guy that stuff?

John: Oh come on. Lighten up. What are you on your period or something?

Trish: I'm on my period? You dumbass, no I'm not. I just don't like you, or the things you say, or the things you do. Just shut the Hell up and leave me alone. Jesus Christ you're annoying.

John: So you're not on your period? That means we can have sex then.

Trish: I hate you. (John begins laughing loudly at Trish because he's gotten her so irritated, she can't even come back with clever insults anymore.)

John: Now you're angry at me, so we can go have angry sex.

Trish: Ugh, just shut... the Hell... up. You're really pissing me off. And stop telling these fans about us dating. You're gonna get a rumor spreading.

John: I'm not the one who said yes to dating me. That was you honey. So if a rumor gets out, it was your fault, not mine.

Trish: Maybe if you weren't such a disgusting sex fiend we wouldn't have to worry about it.

John: If you just sleep with me one time, I'll leave you alone forever.

Trish: I'm not having sex with you. So shut up about it. It'll never happen.

John: We'll see about that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Trish both go their separate ways after the autograph signing and John had an awesome time annoying Trish. At one point she almost cursed him out in front of some fans, and John loved it. For some strange reason, he enjoyed getting under her skin. And he was hoping to get under her clothes as well. On his way out, John bumped into Maria. "Or I could just get under Maria's clothes in the mean time."

John: Hey Maria, how are you?

Maria: Hey John. I'm pretty good. How about yourself?

John: Me? I'm pretty good. But you know what would make me feel fantastic?

Maria: What's that?

John: If you let me buy you some lunch, and then burn the calories off with me. What do you say?

Maria: I love burning calories off. (Maria smiles hugely obviously not understanding what he was hinting at.)

John: Great, so do I. (John smiles and throws his arm around her shoulders and leads them out of the building.)

Maria: Are we going to the gym after we eat?

John: No, but we can go to my hotel room if you want.

Maria: Do you have a home gym in there or something? (John smirks because Maria was completely brainless.)

John: Ummm... No. But we'll have each other and a bed. (Maria stops walking and looks at John clueless.)

John: What?

Maria: Are you trying to have sex with me? (John's eyes grow wide because he thought Maria was completely clueless.)

John: Actually, yes. (Maria narrows her eyes at him and he knows for sure she wasn't going to go for it. "I guess I'll have to find some other chick now.")

Maria: As long as you use a condom, I'm down. Lets skip lunch and go straight to the room. (Maria grabs John's hand anxiously and he smirks happily.)

John: I wish all chicks were like you.

John pumps into Maria deeply and hard as she screams out in ecstasy. He grips her harder around the hips as he's kneeling behind her drilling her from behind. He brings her to her climax, and she screams out his name. He begins to slow down and once her moans and groans quiet down, he pulls out of her.

He watches as Maria collapses on the bed exhausted. John climbs out of bed and begins getting dressed. Maria watches him for a second before beginning to get dressed herself.

Maria: Now I can see why the women like you so much. Damn you're good. (John looks at her while he pulls his shirt over his head. She was just beginning to slide her thong back on and was pretty much still naked. John took a couple of seconds to check her out before speaking.)

John: Thanks Maria. You're not too bad yourself for being pretty stupid... I mean um... Damn. (John was shocked he just actually called her stupid to her face and was beginning to feel bad.)

John: I'm sorry. You're not stupid...

Maria: No, actually I am. I'm pretty stupid actually. Don't worry John, I've been called stupid before. It's ok.

John: No, it's not ok. After what we just did, I shouldn't be talking down to you. It's not right. It's not right for me to do it to anybody. Sure I annoy people and everything, but I don't like insulting them. So, I'm sorry.

Maria: You know, a lot of the divas complain about you being an asshole, but I don't see it. You're really not bad at all. (John smiles because this was the first time somebody's ever told him he wasn't an asshole. Usually, they were screaming at him saying how much of an ass he was.)

John: Thanks. Nobody's ever actually been nice to me before. (Maria finishes pulling her shirt on and is completely dressed now.)

Maria: Me either. People are always telling me I'm dumb and stuff. Oh, and spitting apples on me.

John: Apples?

Maria: Yeah. Carlito spit apple on me on Monday. (John raises his eyebrows shocked.)

John: He spit an apple in your face?

Maria: Yeah. I think he did it because I said he wasn't cool.

John: Yeah, Carlito doesn't like that. Oh well, these things happen. Maybe you should just try to keep your comments to yourself sometimes. I mean, you do say a lot of things to get people mad at you.

Maria: Hmmm... You're right. A lot of people have beaten me up and insulted me when I interview them. Remember when I asked Shawn Michaels if his super kick hurt and then he super kicked me to show me?

John: No, he super kicked you?

Maria: Yeah. Oh and Kurt Angle put me in an Ankle Lock and Umaga Samoan Dropped me, and Viscera slammed me too and Trish beat me up, and Victoria pulled my hair. Oh and Lita speared me like last month and... (John looks at Maria shocked. He didn't pay too much attention on the backstage antics of the WWE, and mainly focused on matches to see who he had to keep an eye on for competition. But hearing how many people have beaten Maria up, he was a bit in shock.)

John: Wow, you get beaten up a lot. I think you should try to speak less to certain superstars and divas.

Maria: I think you're right. Well thanks for the good advice and good time. I'll see you on Monday. Maybe we can do this again. (Maria turns to leave and John stops her.)

John: Hold on. Did you wanna go out and get some lunch? Well, brunch now since it's 2. What do you say?

Maria: You'll actually be seen in public with me?

John: What the Hell kind of question is that? Sure I'll be seen in public with you. Why wouldn't I be? You're hot as Hell. I'm actually honored to be seen with you. You're hot.

Maria: Thanks. Well, since I'm so dumb a lot of people are embarrassed to be seen with me because they say I make them look bad.

John: That's stupid. Of course I'll be seen in public with you. If anything, you'll make me look better. I mean, I just had sex with you. The least I can do is be seen in public with you.

Maria: Ok. I'll go eat lunch with know, if I didn't have a boyfriend, I'd think about dating you. (John opens his eyes in shock.)

John: You have a boyfriend?

Maria: Yep. His name is Mark. I love him. (Maria smiles proudly.)

John: And you had... (John looks at Maria and knows that she's too slow to realize that she had cheated just now. "Eh, it'll be best not to get her freaked out over it.")

John: Screw it. Never mind. Let's go eat. (John smiles and they begin to leave the hotel room. Even though she was really stupid, John was going to treat her with respect. She had enough problems to deal with at work, and he wasn't going to make her feel used. Sure he slept around, but he wasn't an ass about it.)

**Flashback Over**

John: And so we ate lunch and that's pretty much it.

Judy: So why is it you were nice to Maria, but a total douche to Trish?

John: Trish is fun to harass. She gets mad and cocky and it's funny. But what people get wrong with me is that I'm not an asshole like people think. Just because I have sex with women, doesn't make me an ass. (Judy folds her hands listening intently.)

John: Actually, the only woman I've ever really been an ass to is Trish. Everyone else, I was respectful towards.

Judy: I know I shouldn't believe you, but I do. (John smiles.)

John: So you don't hate me anymore?

Judy: No, no, I still don't like you. (John's smile vanishes and he looks at her let down.)

John: Oh. Well, you gonna let me off?

Judy: No. Is there more to this story?

John: A lot more.

Judy: Well, continue on then. What happened after you and Maria had lunch?

David: Your honor, why exactly is it that my client has to tell you his entire love life story?

Judy: What's my name?

David: Judge Judy.

Judy: Ok, good. Then that should tell you something. I'm a nosy judge and the only way I can judge a case properly is by being nosy. So unless Cena here wants federal charges, he should speak for himself and you shut up. Am I clear?

David: Yes ma'am. (John glances at David, then back at Judge Judy.)

Judy: Now Cena...

John: Yeah, yeah I know. I didn't see Trish again until Raw...

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Secrets Out

Please leave me some reviews :)

A/N: I told you guys I would be using real life segments and matches, along with fictional things. Well this chapter is mixed. I really like writing this story so far, and the real life storyline mixed with fiction, is pretty interesting in my opinion. It gives me a pretty good direction on where to go, and acts as a spine of sorts for the story and plot. Not to mention it saved me a lot of work with matches and backstage segments and flows perfectly with the direction I'm going.

**Chapter 3: Secrets Out**

**Flashback  
><strong>

**Monday Night Raw**

Trish Stratus and Carlito are walking backstage at the arena in Atlantic City, New Jersey.

Trish: We're in Atlantic City you know.

Carlito: We are.

Trish: So, you wanna hit the boardwalk or something?

Carlito: Or maybe the casinos. (Trish smiles in agreement while she nods.)

Trish: Yeah.

Carlito: I happen to know a lot of ways to make money at the casinos.

Trish: Yeah?

Carlito: Yeah, but come over here a second. (Carlito points towards the wall and Trish looks on in confusion. Carlito heads towards the wall and Trish backs up against it, placing both of her palms flat against the hard, cold cement.)

Trish: What's up?

Carlito: I just wanted to talk to you privately.

Trish: Really? (Trish arches an eyebrow and brings her arms across her chest crossing them.)

Carlito: I have... I have something to ask you. (Trish cocks her head slightly to the side, wishing Carlito would just come out and say it already.)

Trish: What? (Carlito looks down at the yellow apple in his hand while he rolls it between both of his hands, before looking back up at Trish.)

Carlito: When did you plan on telling Carlito? (Trish furrows her brows in angst and shrugs.)

Trish: Telling you what?

Carlito: Well, I got one of those WWE Mobile Alerts.

Trish: Yeah. (She was beginning to become a little anxious as to what he was trying to tell her.)

Carlito: And it says on WWE dot com, that Lita says you're retiring after Unforgiven. (Trish's emotions drain from her face, as her heart beats still. Carlito watches her while he tosses the apple into the air and catches it, waiting for her response. Trish unfolds her hands and places them on her hips annoyed.)

Trish: Are you kidding me? (Carlito shrugs assuring Trish he wasn't fibbing.)

Carlito: That's what I read. (Trish looks away from Carlito with an irritated smirk and laugh out of disbelief. After a moment of letting it all sink in, Trish looks at the ground shocked.)

Trish: How does she even know that? (Carlito stops throwing the apple and catches it, raising his eyebrow.)

Carlito: So... so you're saying it's true? (Trish puts her index finger to her eyebrow and traces around the outline of the arch.)

Trish: Well yeah. I mean, this is actually... this has been... a decision that.. I mean it's one of the biggest decisions I've had to make in my life. And I... I... (Trish is having a hard time spitting it out, but Carlito just stands there allowing her to say what she has to say.)

Trish: I don't want people finding out like this, you know? Like I was gonna make an announcement and tell people, and tell you... (Trish grabs a hold of Carlito's arm for a second before sighing and placing her palm against her forehead in disbelief.)

Trish: God, I can't believe that. (Trish shakes her head, and starts laughing out of anger.)

Trish: But you know what though? (Trish shrugs and looks at Carlito.)

Trish: I don't know why I'm so surprised. (Carlito looks down for a second before looking back up at Trish.)

Trish: I'm... that is something Lita would do. (Trish throws her hand up, like she should have expected this.)

Trish: You know what I mean? She would take my personal business and... (Trish bites her lower lip, and Carlito watches as Trish is becoming more annoyed and frustrated with every passing second.)

Trish: You know what, she's just a nosy bitch. (Carlito perks his eyebrows up.)

Trish: Get up in my business and...

Carlito: Wow, hey, hey...

Trish: No. Because it's my business. (Carlito places his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, and show his support.)

Trish: She doesn't...

Carlito: Look. (Trish takes a deep breath and keeps her eyes towards the floor, still fuming over what Lita has done.)

Carlito: Relax. (Trish glances at Carlito.)

Carlito: It's cool. (Trish eases up a bit, and places her hands on her hips and sighs.)

Carlito: I mean uh... if you feel that's what's best for you, then I support you. (Trish looks at Carlito and peeks a small smile and nods slightly.)

Trish: Thanks.

Carlito: And if um, this is good-bye, let me give you the proper good-bye. (Trish meets his gaze unsure of what he means. Carlito lowers his apple, and brings his right hand up to her cheek. Trish glances at his arm for a second before feeling his body come closer to hers. He dips his head and meets her lips with his. Trish places her own hand on the back off his neck, and they can hear the audience out in the arena make a lot of noise over this.)

Trish wasn't sure if this kiss was just to add more drama, and emotion to the looming end of their on-screen characters dating, or if Carlito had actually become attached to her over the past 3 months, but she wasn't going to question him.

If she had learned one thing while being in this storyline with him, it was that he was an amazing kisser. Even though they weren't really dating, she still liked the backstage segments with him when they were required to kiss and flirt. They were fun and they both enjoyed them.

Carlito becomes more engaged into the kiss, and so does she. She places her other hand on his back while he continues kissing her. Off in the distance, they could hear the wooing crowd in awe over their kiss. Carlito pulls slightly away from the make-out, only to come back and meet her lips one more time in a small peck, before stopping the kiss all together.

Trish slowly opens her eyes and meets his eyes. Before either of them get the chance to say a word, hands are shoving Carlito from behind. Carlito knocks right into Trish, sending her against the hard cement wall with a ton of force, and Carlito's head smacking into hers.

They both wince in pain as they fall to the even harder and colder floor of the dirty arena, while Randy Orton stands up tall, with his head held high. Trish grips her lower back in pain as Carlito rolls away from her, gripping his head.

Randy bends down, and grabs Carlito by the hair, lifting him to his feet. Randy takes a step back, gripping Carlito hard by the shirt. Randy throws Carlito with all his strength hard against the wall back first, making sure Carlito was hurt.

Carlito grunts in pain and collapses to the floor, holding his back in pain. Out in the arena, the audience are a roar of horrendous boos as Jerry "The King" Lawler, and Jim Ross are going mad on commentary.

Jim Ross: Orton, what has Orton done? Carlito getting manhandled by Orton but Trish was rammed into that... wall or whatever the Hell it is. (Randy stands over Carlito as a warning of sorts, before slowly backing up and giving a quick glance at Trish who is clutching her head, and lower back in pain. Randy takes one last look at Carlito before disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.)

Jerry: No good jerk.

Jim Ross: That Orton is a no-good piece of...

Jerry: Hey, hey.

Jim Ross: Damn. (The camera men show a couple last seconds of Trish and Carlito in pain before cutting back over to the arena where Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler are just shaking their heads in disbelief.)

Jerry: Wow, J.R. Randy Orton just interrupted that sentimental moment between Carlito and Trish, knocking them both on that hard floor.

Jim Ross: He's a piece of trash I tell you King. I think that was a way of him getting back at Trish and Carlito for last week during that interview with Maria. If I remember correctly, after that little backstage confrontation between the three of them, Randy Orton said that they wouldn't be laughing next week.

Jerry: That jerk planned this attack!

Jim Ross: It sure seems that way King. I think after losing to Hulk Hogan at SummerSlam, and being insulted last week, Randy Orton has snapped.

Jerry: Well, I hope he gets everything he deserves next week and more for putting his hands on poor Trish. Now she needs a massage. I should go give her one. (Jim Ross glances over at Jerry, who was always looking for an excuse to get closer to the divas.)

Jim Ross: No King, you're going to stay out here with me and call this main event match. Ladies and gentlemen, we'll keep you updated as news becomes available to us on both Trish and Carlito's condition. (The Masterpiece, Chris Masters' music hits and he comes out flexing all of his muscles. The fans boo him as he makes his way down to the ring. Chris climbs into the ring, and flexes his muscles once again only to be booed by the fans once more.)

Jerry: Why are these fans booing this man? Just look at him J.R. The guy is a walking, breathing, living masterpiece. He looks like he's sculpted out of stone.

Jim Ross: It's not what you look like King, it's how you get the job done out in that ring. Last week Masters defeated Super Crazy in a Master Lock Challenge, then opted to beat Crazy down afterward for no reason. That's why these fans don't like him. (Chris Masters looks over at the announcer's table and points to J.R.)

Chris: Shut up Ross! (Jerry Lawler begins to laugh at Jim Ross just as John Cena, WWE Champion, comes out from the curtain with his music blasting loudly. Cena shows his title off to the crowd, then dashes down into the ring. John hoists the WWE Championship in the air, only to be blind-sighting by Chris Masters from behind.

Chris nails John in the back of the head with a hard elbow, knocking him to the mat and starting the match. With the bell already sounding, Chris goes mad and begins to stomp on John's arms, legs, and torso wildly. Chris bends to lift John up, only to be caught off guard by the champ, and being hoisted up on his shoulders.

Without being able to respond or react fast enough, Masters has no other choice but to prepare for pain. John lays Chris out with an F-U. John grabs Chris by the ankle, and flips him onto his stomach. John quickly locks in the STFU, and Chris screams out in agony.)

Jerry: Oh my God! Cena has the STFU locked in!

Jim Ross: This has to be record timing King! (Chris raises his right hand, contemplating whether to tap out or not, but he isn't able to make his mind up. Out of the crowd, the bitter ex-Champion Edge jumps the barricade and kicks John right in the skull, breaking up the submission hold and ending the match on DQ.)

Edge begins his assault on John right away with steady and calculated attacks. Chris begins to regain his composure, and stands up. He joins in on the assault, lifting John to his feet and holding him up so Edge can get in a few cheap shots.

Once Edge feels he's had enough with punching Cena, Chris locks John into a Full Nelson, also known as the Master Lock. Chris applies as much pressure as he can, causing John's neck to bend in half almost to the point of snapping it. With his chin and jaw being forced against his chest, John's air supply is slowly beginning to thin out.

Edge backs himself into the corner, and charges off at full force, nailing John with a devastating Spear. John lays on the mat in pain and semi-conscious. Edge gives Chris a quick high five before climbing out of the ring and walking to the back proudly.

Jim Ross: Now that was just uncalled for. These two men had no reason to beat Cena down like that.

Jerry: Last week Cena did interfere in Edge's match with Lita against Trish and Carlito. I think Edge wanted a bit of retribution after that.

**Flashback Over**

Judge Judy stares directly at John with no expression in complete silence. John glances over at David, a bit uneasy.

John: Can you stop staring at me like that?

Judy: I'm just trying to figure this all out.

John: All of what?

Judy: All of this. All of you. All of your situation... So you attack Edge and toss him into a filthy harbor, but get upset when he comes out and beats you up? Where's the logic in that?

John: I didn't start this whole thing with Edge. He did. He cashed in his Money In The Bank briefcase on me, causing me to lose my championship to him in January. He should have just left me alone and we wouldn't have even been in this situation. He got what he deserved when I threw him in that water.

Judy: Well, I say you deserved getting jumped by them then. (John rolls his eyes, not agreeing with one word she was saying.)

Judy: So you and Edge have been feuding with each other throughout this entire year?

John: Pretty much.

Judy: And how long has Trish been feuding with Lita?

John: Off and on since she debuted. (Judy nods.)

Judy: Edge and Lita are dating correct?

John: Correct.

Judy: Interesting. And Randy Orton... (Todd Hashboro, the plaintiff and head security guard at the airport where John broke the law sighs loudly and angrily.)

Todd: I beg your pardon your honor, but we're in a court room, not a WWE event. I don't care who's champion, who hates who, who dates who, who attacks who and interferes in matches. John Cena has broken several federal laws, and he needs to serve his time, the same as everybody else.

John: Oh, look. The mute speaks.

Todd: You have room to talk you criminal.

John: Criminal? I'll show you criminal... (John stands up and all Hell erupts loose in the court room. The jurors are all in a panic, and David immediately gets in John's way, stopping him from approaching Todd.)

Judy: Order in my court! (She smashes the gavel against her podium and an eery silence falls over the room.)

Judy: Cena, sit down. (John sits down obediently, still upset that Todd is trying to get him arrested.)

Judy: Mr. Hashboro, you stand there, and you keep your mouth shut unless I ask you something. Do I make myself clear? (Todd looks down annoyed.)

Todd: Yes ma'am.

Judy: And Cena, next time you stand up and even think about putting your hands on anybody in this court room, I will have the bailiff Mr. Junkle over there arrest you and throw you behind bars. Got it? (John sighs.)

John: Yeah.

Judy: Mr. Hashboro has a point. This isn't the WWE, this is court room, and it will be treated as such. From here on out, everybody will remain quiet unless I ask them a question. You ever hear of that old expression 'Don't speak unless spoken to'? Well that is going to apply here. If you feel the need to speak, raise your hand, and wait on me to call on you. (Judy looks around as everybody seems to be in sync with her commands.)

Judy: If anybody interrupts or causes a scene again from here on out, I will have them arrested on contempt of jeopardizing a court case. Now that I've made myself clear, are there any questions? (Todd slowly raises his hand and Judy looks at him.)

Judy: Yes Mr. Hashboro?

Todd: Your honor, I know that you are trying to get to the bottom of this, but I don't feel like Cena should give you a reasoning behind his actions. The fact of the matter is he disobeyed federal laws, and should be punished. We have video footage to prove it was him, and that should be enough to give him a sentence. There is no excuse to break the law, especially a law that protects the airlines, and citizens of the United States. He should pay for what he's done.

Judy: I see where you're coming from sir, but with Cena telling me exactly why he did what he did, I can decipher if he's a deliberate criminal, or just some goof ball who's messed up. I'm not so sure which it is at this point since he's showing signs of both. If everybody is done interrupting, I'd like Mr. Cena to continue on with his story now. Cena? (John glares angrily at Todd, still pissed off that he tried to convince Judge Judy to lock him up. John didn't like the judge, but he was thankful she was allowing him to have the chance of defending himself. Once she knew why he did what he did, then she would understand.)

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. I Said No

Please leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 4: I Said No**

Judge Judy holds her temples in pain, and sighs.

Judy: I have a headache now with all your bickering amongst each other. Everybody just shut up, and let Cena tell his story.

John: Well, after I came to the back from being beaten down, my ribs were pretty sore. So I went to see the trainer...

Todd: And let me guess, you seen Trish? Of course you would, you're basically stalking her. (John rolls his eyes.)

John: I'm not a stalker...

Judy: Shut up. (John stops with a deep breath, and mumbles to himself.)

Judy: Mr. Hashboro, one more outburst from you, and I'll charge you with contempt of disrupting a court case. Zip it, and be respectful. Cena, continue.

**Flashback**

John grips his ribs in pain as he places his hand on the door knob of the trainers room, and feels it turning from the inside. He furrows his brow and turns it the opposite way hoping to open it. Then the knob turns the other way and he sighs out of frustration.

John: What the... (He lets go of the knob and the door yanks open, revealing that none other than the one person he loved annoying more than anyone else, Trish, was the person on the other side turning the door knob simultaneously as him.)

John: I should have known it was you messing with the handle.

Trish: Shut up. I don't have time to bicker with you. (Trish tries to pass him, but he side steps and gets in her way.)

Trish: Come on Cena, I'm serious. I gotta go. (Trish tries passing him once again, but he steps in her way once more. She sighs out of frustration and he smiles.)

Trish: What? What do you want?

John: What were you doing in there?

Trish: I was baking a cake. What the Hell do you think I'm doing in the trainer's room? Orton attacked Carlito and myself earlier and Vince said I should get checked out. Got a problem with it? (John smirks because he knows she was extremely annoyed by him.)

John: I knew that. (Trish throws her hands up.)

Trish: Then why'd you ask me for? (Trish frowns at him angrily.)

John: Just to get you mad. (Trish grunts out of annoyance and pushes past him to leave but he grabs her wrist and stops her.)

John: Wow, hold on.

Trish: What! (John laughs a bit watching her fume with irritation.)

John: I wanna ask you something.

Trish: No, I'm not going to have sex with you.

John: That's not what I was gonna ask you.

Trish: Then what was it? Make it quick. I don't like you, and I wanna go.

John: Is it true?

Trish: Is what true?

John: Are you really retiring? I read on WWE...

Trish: The website, yeah I know. Lita told the runners of the website. Yes, I'm really retiring. September 17th, at Unforgiven will be my last match.

John: Seriously?

Trish: Yes, what don't you believe me? Damn, I wouldn't lie about something like that. (Trish's voice is high pitched with an irritated tone.)

John: What are you? Like 28 or something?

Trish: 29.

John: And you're retiring already? You still have like 10 maybe even 15 years left in you. Why are you retiring already? You're in your prime.

Trish: I have my reasons why I'm retiring.

John: And they are?

Trish: None of your damn business, that's what. Now move. (Trish goes to walk away but he stops her and she sighs loudly out of angst.)

John: One more question.

Trish: What? (John smirks, and Trish already knows it's going to be something stupid.)

John: When are you sleeping with me?

Trish: I knew it was going to be something stupid.

John: Stupid? I'm being serious. We both know it's gonna happen eventually, why not just make it sooner rather than later.

Trish: How about we make it never?

John: How about tomorrow?

Trish: How about no?

John: How about tonight? (Trish grunts out of frustration because there was just no talking to him.)

Trish: Why do you want me? Go bother someone else who will give you something. You're not getting none from me. So leave me alone.

John: Not yet anyways.

Trish: Not ever.

John: Come on Trish. Stop being so uptight. It's your last month here, make it a memorable one.

Trish: And sleeping with you will make it memorable?

John: Hell yeah. I'll blow your mind.

Trish: No, I think sleeping with you would ruin it. I don't wanna remember my last month here and associate it with sleeping with you. No thanks. I'd like good memories.

John: You're cruel.

Trish: You're annoying. I've already told you no. Stop bothering me.

John: Just one time, and I guarantee you that you'll be back for more.

Trish:Read my lips. I said no.

John: So I'm guessing you've never heard of my Big Bang Theory?

Trish: I wasn't born yesterday. The Big Bang Theory is when the Universe was formed. All the rocks, and gases blew up and formed the planets and things. I went to college to be a scientist so I'm not stupid.

John: Apparently you are. (Trish arches her eyebrows angrily.)

Trish: Excuse me?

John: I said you're stupid.

Trish: No I'm not. The Big Bang...

John: I said _my _Big Bang Theory. Not scientists' Big Bang Theory. You wanna know what my theory is?

Trish: Not really.

John: My Big Bang Theory is simple. All I gotta do is bring a chick back to my room, and...

Trish: You can stop there. It's already dumb.

John: It's not dumb. Let me finish. Alright, so I bring her back to my room and I screw her. Now, my theory is that if you give it to her deep, hard, and fast with a mixture of control and dominance, she'll have a guaranteed orgasm. That's where I get the name. A big bang is what you gotta give to her to get the reaction you want. (Trish sighs and places her palm on her forehead.)

Trish: You're giving me a headache with your stupidity.

John: Headache? That reminds me, that's not it to my theory. See, a guy has to be the right size for a woman. Too small, and she won't feel it. Too big, and it'll hurt her. So The Big Bang only works for certain guys. A man has to be well hung, attractive, and confident. Or else, a woman isn't going to have guaranteed orgasms each time. If you try out my Big Bang Theory, you'll realize that it takes all your pain away. So your headache will be gone in a moments notice.

Trish: You're really stupid, you know that?

John: Stupid? No, I'm a genius. It works, I'm telling you. Over the years, I've done tests. A lot of them, and only when a man has everything I say he needs, will he get orgasms each time. Granted, a man without any of that could make a woman peak, but maybe only 2 or 3 times out of 10. What I'm saying is fool proof. 10 out of 10 times, it'll work.

Trish: You can't guarantee orgasms idiot.

John: Maybe not just anyone, but me, and men in my Bang Group can.

Trish: What?

John: Bang Group. Guys who come to me and ask for my help, and receive it become part of my club. It's like an underground type thing. Once they become masters of this art, they are official members of the club.

Trish: I thought you were moronic 10 minutes ago, but now you're just idiotic. Art? Club? What?

John: It's an art form. Sex is beautiful, just like art.

Trish: It's only beautiful when people are in love dummy.

John: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. No need for name calling.

Trish: You piss me off. Sex isn't a sport, it's a connection.

John: A connection in our pants. (Trish rolls her eyes annoyed.)

Trish: That's not what I was talking about. And you can't guarantee automatic orgasms every single time. You don't know what you're talking about.

John: I'm serious. I've tested this myself. If I didn't go deep, or fast, or hard enough, she wouldn't climax. And if I let her control things, she wouldn't always climax either. Only when I do every single thing I named, will it be automatically true. And when you make a chick orgasm, it's called being sucsexful.

Trish: What?

John: Sucsexful.

Trish: It's pronounced successful.

John: Not in The Big Bang Theory it isn't. It's called sucsexful, with sex incorporated into the word successful. (Trish shakes her head in anguish.)

Trish: You don't get it.

John: No, you don't get it. How about I show you my Big Bang Theory? I know I can be sucsexful with you, I always am.

Trish: Ew, no. I'm amazed women actually let you touch them. I feel like I'll get an STD just shaking your hand. You're repulsive.

John: You're extremely harsh you know that. I'm a sex genius.

Trish: No, you're a disgusting womanizer, and man-whore.

John: I bet I could change your mind in a second. (She shakes her head attentively.)

Trish: No, you wouldn't I wouldn't let you put your hands on me if my life depended on it.

John: Stop putting up a front. You know you want me, and I definitely want you. So just admit your true feelings, and we'll get it out of the way.

Trish: I'm not even going to justify that with a response. Bye. (Trish pushes past him and turns the corner. John smirks and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. "She'll give in soon enough.")

**End Of Flashback**

Judge Judy waits for John to finish speaking as she taps her nails on her desk.

John: And then she walked away.

Judy: I'm utterly surprised she hasn't knocked you out yet.

John: Not yet anyways.

Judy: So she does knock you out? (Todd raises his hand anxiously.)

John: Not exactly...

Judy: What Mr. Hashboro?

Todd: I just wanna say a few things.

Judy: Go ahead.

Todd: Okay, number 1, Cena, that Big Bag Theory is completely sexist, irresponsible, and selfish. Sex shouldn't work that way. And secondly, I hope Trish presses sexual harassment charges against you.

John: Well apparently she didn't or we wouldn't be here right now.

Judy: Gentlemen, shush. It's already 11:30, and I want to eat lunch in half an hour. So stop your bickering so we can get through this. When I'm hungry, I'm mean. When I'm mean, people will be getting 10 year sentences, Mr. Cena. (Judy looks directly at John, trying to intimidate him. Todd smirks because John was getting reprimanded by her.)

Judy: And when I'm mean, other people will be getting fined or charged with disruption in the court room, Mr. Hashboro. (Todd stops smirking, and zips his lips.)

Judy: Try to make this quick Cena, I'm starving.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Setting Up A Match

Please leave me some reviews :)

A/N: Sorry I couldn't have a chapter up earlier, I've been busy as Hell and basically had no time home at all. -_- It sucks. But here's chapter 5, and I hope you guys like it. :)

**Chapter 5: Setting Up A Match  
><strong>

Judge Judy looks at John awaiting his continuance of his story.

John: Well, I did have to team up with her on Raw.

Judy: You did?

John: Yes ma'am. It was Trish, Carlito and myself against Edge, Lita and Randy Orton in the main event.

Judy: How did that go?

John: We...

Judy: You know what, hold that thought. My stomach is rumbling and grumbling. I'm taking a recess, I need my lunch before I punish people. We'll meet back here in 45 minutes. Be back, or be arrested. (Judy bangs her gavel on the stand then stands up. David watches Judy disappear through the door as he sighs from relief that Judy had receded away for lunch. John stands up and makes his way towards his lawyer.)

David: You alright John?

John: Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Just a little annoyed by her, you know? (David nods.)

David: She's a handful.

John: And a bitch. (The bailiff gives them a stern look and John smiles from nervousness.)

Bailiff: Watch the language. (David grabs John by the wrist, and pulls him closer so he could whisper to him.)

David: Let's get out of here.

John: Good idea. (John and David make their way out of the court room and outside, where an acting police officer is there to patrol things, John specifically. He was only out of jail temporarily, and if he was found guilty later, he'd be heading right back into the slammer. The cops job was to pay attention to John and make sure he didn't try any funny business. John glances at the officer and takes a seat on the cement wall, followed by David.)

David: So how has the past 3 months been?

John: Hell. (David raises his eyebrows, wanting to know more details.)

David: How?

John: How? What the Hell do you mean how? I've been in that Hell hole for the past 3 months, awaiting trial. (John points across the street to the jailhouse that he was in up until a couple of hours ago.)

David: How was your time there?

John: It was a walk in the park Dave. What do you think? (David sighs.)

David: You're in a pretty bad mood John.

John: Obviously. If you were in jail for 3 months, and then came out to face trial only to find out that bitch Judge Judy was going to be handling your trial, you'd be in a bad mood too. And hearing Judy bitch and complain every 5 seconds doesn't help at all.

David: You just need to relax. I think Judy is beginning to see things your way. When she finds out why you did what you did, she'll let you off.

John: Judy doesn't like me. She hates me.

David: She hates everyone. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine.

John: I hope so, because I am not going back in there. (David looks at John who seems anxious and somewhat scared.)

David: People wanna beat you up in there don't they?

John: Yes. They've been trying to rough me up but I've been standing up for myself. And the big guy, Slicer, is pissed off. He said that the next time he sees me, he was going to kick my ass. Wait, let me quote him directly. 'Next time I see your pussy ass Cena, I'm gonna rip your arms off, then use them to rip ya legs off. You better hope to God that you get off because if you don't, I'm gon' kill you.' (David's eyes bulge out of his eyes in shock.)

David: That's what he said to you?

John: Yeah.

David: What the Hell did you do to him?

John: It's not what I did, it's what I didn't do. (David looks at John confused for a second, then gets his drift.)

David: He wanted you to...?

John: Yeah he did. I'm not becoming anybody's bitch. Fuck that. I'm a man, so I give it to women. There's no damn way I'm gonna bend over and let another man give it to me. Uh-uh. That doesn't fly with me. And now he's all pissed off and wants to kill me. I refuse to go back in there.

David: So are they all crazy or just that one guy?

John: No, they're all fucking insane. I'm not the most normal or calmest dude out there, but I must be a saint when you compare me to those lunatics. They shouldn't even be considered human-beings. They act like a bunch of apes. Literally, they do _everything_ a bunch of monkeys would do.

David: Like what?

John: Not like what. You should say what _don't_ they do, because they seriously do everything under the sun. I'm not even exaggerating, I'm under exaggerating. This one crazy dude Spikey, climbs up the walls like a monkey. Like he literally climbs up the sides of the walls like Spiderman or something.

David: How the Hell does he do that?

John: I don't know, you tell me. He even throws his shit at the guards. Not just him, but a bunch of the guys in there do that too. They're animals.

David: I didn't know men actually act like that in jail. I thought it was just a myth.

John: So did I until I met Slicer. He's the worst one out of all of them. Jesus Christ that guy is insane.

David: Why is he named Slicer?

John: He has really long nails, and he sharpens them into points. So they look like huge cat claws coming out of his hands. He killed 93 people and 27 animals with those nails. I'm not becoming number 94. He said he wants to kill at least 100 people with them before he dies, and he's looking to make me one of them. The guy already has a life sentence, so he doesn't give a damn about what he does. You better do something with that bitch Judy, because I'm not letting myself get killed.

David: Just calm down alright. Sure things look bad now, but Judy's a chick. Once she sees things through your eyes in a romantic way, she'll sympathize with you and let you off the hook. Trust me.

John: You're supposed to be my lawyer, so why am I handling this myself?

David: John, if I were the one explaining your situation, you probably would have been sentenced already. It's better that she's nosy, because now you have the chance to explain yourself. (John grunts out of annoyance.)

John: You know I don't like this.

David: Just look at the bright side, you get this done and over with, then you can be a free man again. Which means... you get to bang some chicks. (John smirks.)

John: Or bang 1 chick in particular.

David: Who? Trish?

John: Yep.

David: But I thought you...

John: Look man, lets not go into these feelings things. I don't talk about them, I don't express them. Leave it at that.

David: That's not good John.

John: I have that one person I can talk to, and that's all that matters right? I don't want the whole world knowing everything about me. Got it?

David: You're difficult you know that? There's just no talking to you.

John: And I'm keeping it that way. (David shakes his head.)

David: You really give me a headache. You're just so damn stubborn and hard to talk to. No wonder Judy doesn't like you. I'm getting a hotdog because I'm starving and you're irritating me. (David gets up and jumps in line at the hotdog food cart on the side walk.)

John and David walk back into the court room waiting for Judge Judy to come back. They take a seat and look around. Everybody was making their way back into the room, one by one. A couple of minutes later, Judy comes back in looking much less angrier than she did when she left.

Judy: I'm glad to see you made your way back in here Cena. I thought you were going to ditch me there for a second. Too bad for you that I already decided to give you 25 to life.

John: What! You can't do that!

Judy: I can and I did. (John glares at Judy with hatred and dread. "My life's over." John feels a ball forming in the pit of his throat because he knew he was facing a lifetime of Hell. David places his hand on his client's shoulder, feeling sympathy for the poor guy.)

Judy: What's that face for Cena? Are you going to cry? (John swallows hard to force the tears from pouring out. He clears his throat intently to rid his voice of any quiver.)

John: No.

Judy: Good, because you shouldn't be crying.

John: What the Hell do you mean I shouldn't be crying! You just ended my entire life! 25 years is a long time and by the time I get out, I'll be old and Trish will be married and moved on. That's not the type of life I want. You may as well just give me the death sentence then. I don't wanna have to face that type of future. So just kill me. (Judy examines John's face with a stern scowl.)

Judy: What's that look for Mr. Cena? You upset? If you can't do the time, don't do the crime.

John: Just bang your stupid hammer and stop rubbing it in. (John turns around and puts his back to her and hangs his head low. This was the first time in his entire life that he had become depressed like this. Seeing how his life had taken a terrible turn for the worse like this in such a short time span, really got in his deepest feelings. He was trying to better himself after all when he made a poor decision when he broke the law. But if he hadn't broken that specific law, or rather wide range of laws at once, he never would have changed completely.)

Judy: So you're telling me you want me to give you the death sentence?

John: I don't care! I'll die anyways, so just do whatever. I don't care. (John closes his eyes and waits to hear the banging sound of the gavel any second now.)

Judy: I wouldn't normally do something like this, but if the jury are fine with it, I'm fine with it. I could care less about what happens to you to be honest. Jury? (A man in the front row of the jury is the only person to break this moment of silence.)

Man: I don't care about him either, so do it. ("How the Hell could these people be so heartless? I'm a fucking human-being, and they're treating me like an insect, not caring whether I die or live." John swallows hard to keep the newly formed lump down. He hadn't cried a day in his life, and he was going to keep it that way.)

Judy: Then it's a done deal. I hereby sentence John Cena to a death sentence, on account of breaking federal laws. (Judy raises her gavel to close the case, but a woman in the front row of the jury jumps up and interrupts Judy's decision.)

Woman: Wait! (Everybody turns their attention to the woman, the same exact woman John used as an example earlier on in the trial.)

Judy: What do you think you're doing?

Woman: I'm doing what's right. I mean, sure Cena here has broken a couple dozen federal laws, but he's still a human-being. Sentencing him to death just isn't right. And sentencing him to 25 years isn't moral either. Besides, I was kind of into his story. I wanna hear how it ends and why he did what he did. (John slowly raises his head and looks at the woman; the only person who was brave and strong enough to stand up for what was right. Judy eyes her, then eyes John as well.)

Woman: I mean, after we have all heard the entirety of it, then we can judge him. But until then, I don't think we can.

Judy: … Fine. I won't sentence Cena just yet. John, get up on this stand and finish your story. Let's go, I don't have all day. (John feels a huge weight lifted off his shoulders and senses a new found feeling of life. He was so close to being over with, that he was relieved the woman stood up for him. He smiles at her as a way of saying thanks, then makes his way up to the stand to testify once again.)

Judy: Continue on Cena.

John: Alright. Well, before the tag team match, Trish had a bit of a confrontation with Lita, which sparked the match...

**Flashback**

Trish Stratus is making her way to the gorilla position to make a retirement speech. She takes a deep breathe and rubs her hands together trying to rid herself of the nerves. The announcers out at ringside can be heard talking.

Jim Ross: The lovely Trish Stratus, certainly belongs in the same category as the great Fabulous Moohlah, Hall Of Famer and she... wait a minute. (Trish, not paying attention, runs right into her opponent in two weeks, the red-haired vixen Lita, causing Jim Ross to stop in mid-sentence. Trish rolls her head in irritation and puts on a faux-smile.)

Trish: Hello.

Lita: So you off to make your 'big announcement'? Oh, so important. Trish Stratus retiring...

Trish: Yeah, yeah, no I was, but you know what? I'm glad I, I ran into you. (Lita smirks because she could tell that she had gotten under her rival's skin just by showing up.)

Trish: Because I was actually, I was gonna call you out. (Trish pauses and watches as Lita seemed to perk up a bit in curiosity.)

Lita: You...

Trish: Yeah, no. I was gonna go out there and be like 'Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the hooooo...

Lita: You're so hilarious Trish. (Lita frowns at Trish because Trish was always calling Lita vulgar names like whore, slut, and many more, and tonight wasn't an exception. Trish smirks because she loved getting on Lita's nerves.)

Trish: What? I was just gonna say hometown girl. (Trish shrugs innocently, but Lita isn't amused. Lita is completely speechless, and Trish begins laughing at her.)

Lita: Everything's a joke to you, it just never ends. (Trish regains her composure immediately, and gets in Lita's face.)

Trish: Actually, everything's not a joke to me. (Trish looks down at the shiny, gold Women's Championship resting on Lita's left shoulder and points to it.)

Trish: This is not a joke to me. I was gonna call you out because I was gonna challenge you officially. One last time, one last match, Trish and Lita... (Trish taps the Women's Championship with her nail making a clinking noise.)

Trish: ... For the Women's Championship. What do you say? (Lita eyes Trish up and down trying to determine whether she was serious or just making another joke.)

Lita: Okay, so Unforgiven in your hometown? (Lita looks down at her title on her shoulder with a grin spanning ear to ear.)

Lita: You're on. I can think of no better way to end your career than by beating you. And I'll be standing over you... (Lita raises the title in the air to mock Trish.)

Lita: Women's Champion. It's great, it's perfect. I love it. (Trish shakes her head as Lita places the Women's title back on her shoulder with a confident smug look. Trish has had just about enough of hearing Lita take about ending her career.)

Trish: You know what Lita? You bring your belt, you bring your boyfriend, you bring everything you've got, because at Unforgiven, as a good friend of mine used to say, just bring it... (Lita raises her eyebrows because Trish was quoting the People's Champion, The Rock.)

Trish: … Bitch. (Lita slaps the taste out of Trish's mouth for her insult.)

Jim Ross: Oh man. (Trish grabs her cheek and glares at Lita angrily. Lita rolls her head the signature way only she and Edge could do, only to be met with Trish tackling her to the cold hard concrete floor of the corridor.)

Jerry: Look out!

Jim Ross: Watch out here! (Trish lands on top of Lita and begins nailing her with hard rights and lefts.)

Jerry: Here we go! (Off duty referees run to the scene to break it up as Lita gets to her knees and gets on Trish giving her some hard hits as payback.)

Referees: Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off!

Jim Ross: Trish and Lita! And they are going at it like mad men!

Jerry: Mad women J.R! (Trish regains the upper hand and the referees stand no chance of breaking it up. Trish's on-screen beau appears and grabs the dominating Canadian by the waist and yanks her off of Lita.)

Jim Ross: Huge fireworks between those two. Carlito and... (Trish breaks free of Carlito's grasp to deliver more punishment to Lita just as the vengeful Randy Orton appears hitting Carlito from behind.)

Jim Ross: Randy Orton! Randy Orton! (Orton knocks Carlito to his knees and goes to work with hard elbows and fists to his back. Meanwhile, the referees are struggling to break-up the initial cat fight.)

Jerry: Wait a minute! Where did he come from! (Trish is pulled off of Lita by an official and spots Randy Orton going to work on Carlito. Trish grabs Randy by the shoulders trying to pull him away but to no avail. A referee storms the area and attempts the same as Trish only to see the same results.)

Jim Ross: Randy Orton attacking Carlito from behind! (Trish attempts to stop Randy once more with help from the ref but The Legend Killer turns around and shoves them both away. Lita reattaches her hands to Trish's face and restarts the fight between them. Randy turns to continue his assault on Carlito, but Carlito grabs Randy around the waist and rams him into the hard metal door with a sickening thud.)

Jerry: Oh man! What a fight! (Dean Malenko now adds himself to the equation as he's a backstage producer and begins to work on breaking up the fight between the men. Referees are still at work trying to break up the fight between Trish and Lita who are now rolling around on the floor. Dean yanks Carlito off of Randy and pulls him away as refs hold Orton back so the fight doesn't break out again.)

Jim Ross: Look at this brawl. What a chaotic scene. (Randy grasps the back of his head as he tries to break free from the refs but he can't. Carlito begins cursing in Spanish as Dean and a ref hold him back.)

Jerry: Come on Dean! Let em' go! Let em' fight! (With no possible way to break free, and the fight practically over, the camera redirects to John Cena's locker room, where he is resting on the couch in his locker room half asleep. Johnathan Coachman or known as ''The Coach'', slowly opens the WWE Champion's locker room door and slowly creeps in.)

Coach: Cena? (Coach's voice is soft and low and John's chest just heaves up and down, apparently in a deep slumber. Coach sneaks up closer and stands over John.)

Coach: Cena? (John still doesn't budge, and Coach lays his hand on John's shoulder to wake him. Seemingly startled, John jumps up and lands face first on the floor in a heap.)

John: Good Lord Coach! Don't sneak up on a dude like that! (John scrambles to his feet frantically as the audience out in the arena laugh at their stupidity, and awkwardness.)

John: Jesus Christ Coach. You're not a good looking dude, I don't wanna wake up and see your face in my face. You're way too ugly for that. (John pats his clothes down straightening them out as the arena erupts into laughter again. They had all become very keen to John's sense of humor, as well as the experience of seeing Coach being humiliated. Coach stands there awkwardly like he always had the habit of doing. The guy never seemed at ease, but anybody who had DX harassing them daily wouldn't be on ease either. DX had been making Coach's life a living Hell lately.)

John: Hurry up, what do you want?

Coach: Well John Cena, what I came in here to tell you, is that Mr. McMahon wants me to inform you that you will be facing Edge tonight...

John: It's about damn time! I've been wanting to give him an ass-kicking ever since last week...

Coach: You didn't let me finish. You will be facing Edge tonight in a tag team match. A six man tag team match. (John shrugs.)

John: Alright, cool. Who's my partners?

Coach: Trish and Carlito.

John: Trish? (John smirks and begins laughing hysterically because he knew he could definitely annoy Trish with this match.)

Coach: I don't see anything funny Cena, as you'll be facing Edge, Lita, and Randy Orton. (John laughs a bit more then smiles and pats Coach on the shoulder extremely hard.)

John: Coach, Coach, Coach. You do realize this is one of the greatest matches you could have made for me right? Not only do I get my hands on Edge again, but now I can legally give Lita an F-U, and beat Randy's ass for the Hell of it. And on top of that, I might get some ass from Trish tonight too. So thanks for the great night Coach. Now beat it.

Coach: I don't think you should count your opponents out so easily John. I'm friends with all of them and I know they...

John: And you know they're all pricks. Good job, now beat it, or I'll call Hunter and Shawn in here and they'll put your head through the wall and expose your ass again like they did at Saturday Night's Main-Event a couple of weeks ago. (Coach swallows hard because DX had indeed, smashed his head through a wall, pulled his pants down exposing his thong, and spray painted 'DX' on his ass with lime green paint. He had been embarrassed, and humiliated week after week all year from Triple H and Shawn Michaels, and he wasn't going to allow it to happen again.)

Coach: Right, I'll be leaving now then. (Coach leaves the room frantically and John just smirks.)

John: Man, tonight's gonna be a great night.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. 6 Man Tag

Please leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 6: 6-Man Tag**

Edge is sitting on top of a 20-foot ladder in the center of the ring. He has a microphone in hand, which means the audience and his Pay-Per-View opponent were in for an ear full.

Edge: Cena, you're out of your element son. So get ready to start fighting men in dresses and Michael Cole to resume his man-crush on you. Because in 2 weeks time, you will be off my show! (The audience boo Edge horrendously.)

Edge: Because this story ends at Unforgiven. And the last page of this story will be a picture. It's a picture of me with my hand held high quickly becoming the greatest WWE Champion of all time! (Many more tremendously loud boos are directed towards the Rated R Superstar.)

Edge: That's right. Because the Rated R Superstar's... (The audience erupt into loud cheers and panic takes over Edge's face as he sits atop the tall ladder.)

Edge: Oh, you son of a bitch... (John Cena jumps the barricade and rushes into the ring.)

Jerry: Oh man! Cena's come for Edge! (Edge, not knowing what else to do, jumps from off the top of the ladder only to be caught in mid-air by the super-strength of Cena.)

Jim Ross: John Cena! John Cena has just jumped the guard rail and is now after Edge! (John hoists Edge onto his shoulders and positions himself directly next to the table that was already set up in the ring.)

Jerry: Wait a minute!

Jim Ross: Cena retaliating for Edge's attack last week! (With a quick motion, Cena sends his nemesis through the hard wooden table courtesy of an F-U.)

Jim Ross: Cena with an F-U to the former WWE champion through a table!

Jerry: I never saw it coming J.R!

Jim Ross: I don't think anybody did King! (Cena lets out a loud, ferocious growl of anger and knocks the ladder over making it land on top of the prone Edge. Cena picks up the steel chair laying on its side and throws it on top of Edge as well. All the weapons that were legal and encouraged for use on September 17th, were now piled on top of the obnoxious Ultimate opportunist.)

Jerry: Look at that J.R!

Jim Ross: Cena just assaulted Edge out of nowhere! (John rips his shirt straight down the middle and flexes his muscles angrily as his music echoes out over the arena, adding insult to injury to the fallen master of the spear.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lita is standing outside of Mr. McMahon's office door, with the Women's Championship resting on her shoulder. She is still upset and angry over the backstage fight between herself and Trish just a mere couple of minutes ago. Johnathon Coachman is standing outside of the door as well, clearly keeping visitors from disturbing the moody chairman.

Lita: Come on. I need to get in there.

Coach: Lita...

Lita: I can't be in this match! Trish is crazy! She attacked me!

Coach: Lita...

Lita: I refuse to face her at Unforgiven! She's...

Coach: Listen to me! (Lita shuts up, as Coach holds his hands up signaling for her to quiet down.)

Coach: You need to calm down. (Lita sighs and rolls her eyes.)

Coach: Mr. McMahon is a very busy man. He does not have time for your petty complaints.

Lita: I don't care. (Lita turns and begins pounding on the boss's door furiously.)

Lita: Mr. McMahon! (Coach grabs Lita by the wrists and yanks her away from the door stopping her from continuing to knock.)

Coach: You can not just knock on his door. He's the chairman, he's busy. He's not gonna care...

Lita: But I... (The office door opens up and out walks a McMahon, but not the McMahon Lita had hoped for. It was Shane McMahon, the boss's beloved son. He furrows his brows at the two bickering employees.)

Shane: Hey! (Lita and Coach both shut up immediately.)

Shane: What is going on out here?

Lita: Shane...

Coach: Shane I...

Lita: Shane, I really have to tell you something. Trish, she just totally attacked me, and was all over me. And then Carlito came and tried helping her. Can you believe that? He tried helping her beat me up with his craziness. And then Randy came. Thank God for Randy...

Shane: What do you want me to do about it?

Lita: Rectify it. Fix it, fix it please.

Shane: Alright, good, simple. Tonight, you'll be in a tag team match, teaming up with Randy Orton, vs Trish and Carlito. (Shane, seemingly pleased by his decision, turns to walk off but Lita grabs him by his expensive suit jacket and holds him back from leaving.)

Lita: No, no, no, wait, wait, wait. That's not what I meant. You can't just make me start teaming up with any boy in the locker room. I mean, come on. Did you see what happened to my boyfriend Edge tonight? I gotta be with my boyfriend. (Shane stares at Lita with a blank expression and simply shrugs his shoulders.)

Shane: Okay, wish granted. So tonight will now be a six person tag team match. With your boyfriend Edge, teaming up with yourself and of course the Legend Killer Randy Orton against Carlito, Trish Stratus, and... John Cena. (Lita's eyes grow wide with fear and protest. For the first time all night, she was completely speechless.)

Shane: Situation rectified. (Not being able to argue any further, Lita hangs her head and walks away. Shane turns to Coach, and Coach of course, begins to sweet talk Shane and kiss his ass.)

A promo for the Unforgiven Pay-Per-View begins to play, and the announcers are trying their best to hype up all the matches. The animation for the Cena vs Edge match appears, revealing that it'll be a tables, ladders and chairs match for the WWE Championship.

Jim Ross: Cena needs to win this match, or he'll be going to Smackdown on a 3 year contract.

Jerry: Boy, you sure got that right. This is Cena's first ever tables, ladders and chairs match. And I don't know how many Edge has had, but he's never lost one. Stakes don't get any bigger than this. (The Cena vs Edge match promo disappears and is replaced by the Trish vs Lita promo.)

Jim Ross: And this is Trish Stratus' last match, what an opportunity.

Jerry: You're right again J.R. Trish's farewell match in her hometown of Toronto. It'll be great if she can go out as WWE Women's Champion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Backstage, Carlito is pacing back and forth obviously fuming over the incidents with Randy Orton. Trish comes into his locker room, looking intent on getting her hands on Lita.

Trish: Hey. You ready to do this? You okay? (Trish places her hand on Carlito's upper arm, a sign of moral support.)

Carlito: I'm ready to do this but I'm not feeling alright. I'm sick of Randy Orton. I'm tired of Randy Orton bragging about how he's a third generation superstar. How he's a former Wold Heavyweight Champion. How Carlito's nothing. What has Randy Orton done since he's been back on Raw? (Trish places her hands on her hips, allowing Carlito to continue his rant.)

Carlito: Walk around with a stupid grin. Do this? (Carlito holds his arms out just like Randy always does.)

Carlito: What the Hell is this? (Carlito does the pose again for a second time mocking the former World Champion. Trish shrugs, and out in the arena a crowd of laughter erupts. Carlito now begins ranting in Spanish, and Trish raises her eyebrows because this wasn't the first time he had spoken to her in Spanish. And of course, this wasn't the first time she couldn't understand him.)

Carlito: Randy Orton, Randy Orton's low. He's no legend killer. Randy Orton's a fraud. He walks around disrespecting everybody... Carlito's the king of disrespecting people.

Trish: I know.

Carlito: And he thinks he can disrespect Carlito? He thinks he can disrespect Carlito's woman? Well, Randy Orton has another thing coming. Tonight, Randy Orton is going to learn a thing or two about disrespect. (Once again, Carlito begins another foreign languaged berate of the Legend Killer, leaving Trish completely clueless on a translation.)

Carlito: Carlito will see you out there. (Carlito glimpses at Trish as he walks away angrily. Trish nods, then follows suit.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think you know me!"

The entire arena boo as loud as they can as Edge and Lita make their unwanted entrance to the squared circle. As much as everybody wanted them to go away, they were just as anxious to allow them to stay. In return of having to deal with the Rated R duo for a couple of minutes, they would be able to see their 3 favorite superstars give them a hard hitting beat down.

Edge slides under the bottom rope as Lita climbs in between the ropes and joins Edge in the middle of the ring. Per usual, they connect their tongues and make half of the audience gag. No wonder Edge was coined the "Rated R Superstar". Nothing was ever off limits to them.

Lilian Garcia: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Rated R Superstar... Edge! And the WWE Women's Champion... Lita!

(Edge and Lita kiss again and Lilian looks at them uncomfortably. She loved her job as ring announcer, but she could go without watching them make-out every night when they made their entrance. Edge grasps his lower abdominal, the same spot that was already hurting him thanks to Cena who had put him through a table earlier in the night.)

Jim Ross: With Cena's assault earlier tonight, one has to wonder how Edge is doing right now.

Jerry: Seeing by the bandages around his waist, I'd say not too good J.R. That's going to be a huge target here tonight and possibly going into their match in 2 weeks.

"Hey!

Hey!

Nothing you can say!

Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me!"

The arrogant and selfish Legend Killer, Randy Orton comes out on the top of the stage with a smug look. He holds both arms out straight in his usual cocky pose. The golden rain-like fireworks drip behind him and his smile is ear to ear. He makes his way down to join his tag-team partners all the while trying to show off to the already annoyed fans at ring side.

Lilian Garcia: And their tag-team partner, from St. Louis Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, The Legend Killer, Randy Orton!

Jim Ross: I dare say that Teddy Long is hoping that Edge retains the WWE title at Unforgiven so Cena has to go to Smackdown.

Jerry: Well, Randy Orton is going to be teaming with Edge tonight. Make that Edge and Lita. You know, that's quite a team there J.R.

Jim Ross: Hey, we both know that Randy Orton is not above RKO-ing Trish Stratus right here in this ring tonight. Same goes for Edge. If given the right moment, Edge could legally Spear Trish straight to Hell. I mean this is a dangerous situation. I mean it's a huge main event. When have we ever had a match of this structure? Of this magnitude on Monday Night Raw King?

Jerry: Never J.R, that's when. There's a lot on the line tonight, that's for sure. (WWE cameras at ringside cut out to advertise the main event for next week's addition of Raw, Triple H vs Vince McMahon. The camera pans out over the audience who are showing their blatant dislike for the trio in the ring. Randy Orton places his hands on his hips as Edge and Lita both scowl arrogantly. Edge grasps his hurting abdomen, and Lita begins complaining about being put in this match.

Randy: Chill, guys. We got this, we got this. None of them stand a chance. (Edge looks at Mr. RKO with fury.)

Edge: He didn't put you through that table earlier Orton. So just shut your mouth.

Lita: Shut up, shut up, shut up. I don't wanna be in this match at all, and you both need to just shut the Hell up so I can focus.

"I spit in the face, of people who don't want to be cool"

Lilian Garcia: And their opponents, first, weighing in at 220 pounds, from the Carribeans, Carlito! (The arena cheers as Carlito makes his way out onto the stage with his signature apple in hand. There was never a time where he didn't have an apple in his hand. Noticing his Unforgiven opponent in the ring, Carlito points at Orton. Randy, in turn, points to his own jaw daring Carlito to hit him. Carlito begins speaking in Spanish as he stands on the outside of the ring, awaiting his partners' entrances.)

Jerry: It looks like even Carlito's hair may be mad tonight.

Jim Ross: You sure hit that nail on the head. You heard Carlito earlier, he has zero respect for Orton. After that backstage attack last week, and earlier tonight, I don't say I blame him King.

Jerry: Randy Orton doesn't seem to mind one bit though J.R.

Jim Ross: Well we both seen him with that cheap shot last week on Carlito and Trish, and then his interference in that backstage altercation earlier tonight. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the Legend Killer was gunning directly for Carlito.

"Hahahaha... oh

Oh! It's time to rock and roll!"

Trish Stratus struts out onto the stage angry over Lita's slap to the face earlier. If it weren't for that slap, the whole backstage fight never would have broken out, and this match never may have never happened.

Lilian Garcia: Introducing his tag team partners, out first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus!

Jim Ross: Well Lita keeping her eyes on Trish Stratus. Trish will be giving us her farewell match in her hometown of Toronto at Unforgiven against Lita, the WWE Women's Champion. She belongs with the same breath as The Fabulous Moohlah, and The Sensational Sherri in my estimation, with class and dignity. (Trish points at Lita threatening her, and Lita just taunts her right back.)

"You can't see me

My time is now!"

Every single fan in the arena jump to their feet in anticipation to see the WWE Champion arrive. John comes out onto the stage and points towards the ring.

Lilian Garcia: And introducing last, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 248 pounds, the WWE Champion, John Cena!

Jim Ross: The WWE Champion never looked so intent in my recollection King.

Jerry: At Unforgiven, it's a dire situation J.R. If Cena loses, he's booted back to Smackdown. But if he wins, he'll end Edge's TLC winning streak and retain his WWE title. He has everything to lose.

Jim Ross: Well this is his first time walking into a TLC match. Edge has never lost a TLC match. One can only imagine what these two bitter rivals will do to one another once in that match King.

Jerry: Well we won't have to wait for much longer because it is a week from Sunday. (John dashes underneath the bottom rope and his two partners join him. With their opponents storming the ring, Edge, Lita, and Orton have opted to leave the ring immediately.)

Jim Ross: With the big stipulation on their match, it's no wonder why Teddy Long is in the arena right now, keeping a close eye on his possible future employee. (Teddy Long is shown up in the VIP section of the arena clapping as John Cena circles the ring waiting for his opponents to come back in.)

Jerry: I bet Teddy is loving himself some John Cena right now.

Jim Ross: Oh yeah, no doubt about that. Cena is a real big crowd drawer. But Cena has to win his first, and only TLC match in Edge's hometown at Unforgiven. Or he'll be exclusive property of Smackdown on Friday nights for the next 3 years.

Jerry: And I bet Teddy Long would love that. To be going onto the new home of Smackdown on the CW Network with the biggest superstar in the WWE. Teddy must be routing for Edge. (Edge and his team slowly climb back into the ring wary of their fuming opponents. With Cena's music now dying down, Randy Orton opts to become the starting member of his team to battle John Cena as the 2 legal men. The bell sounds, and the match is underway.)

After a long hard fought battle, Trish and Lita are the two legal members of their teams. Trish slaps Edge and Randy in their faces, causing them to enter the ring after her in a rage. Luckily for Trish, Cena and Carlito dash into the ring and pounce on the duo, saving Trish from some serious repercussions. Cena bounces off the ropes and hits them with a double shoulder block and Carlito climbs to the top rope, preparing a high flying assault.

As soon as Randy stumbles to his feet, he's laid back out thanks to a hard back elbow from an air-born Carlito. John tosses Edge out of the ring just as Randy rolls out of the ring with Carlito following after.

Cena tries to toss Edge into the steel steps, but gets the hard end of the blow when Edge reverses it. Meanwhile, Carlito and Randy Orton are going tooth and nail on the outside.

Lita drags Trish by her golden locks and lays her over the middle rope and places her knee right across the back of her neck. With a 5 count to work with, Lita is set on choking Trish as much as she can. Once the ref reaches 4, Lita jumps up and smashes her knee to the back of Trish's neck, causing her to fall to the mat hurt and gasping for air.

Lita lifts Trish to her unsteady feet, and nails a picture-perfect standing suplex. Lita climbs to the top rope hoping to hit a moonsault on Trish to put her away, but Trish quickly climbs the ropes after her, stopping the attempt. Finally getting the upper hand, Trish hits her with the patented Stratusphere, sending her flailing across the ring hard. Trish sizes Lita up, ready to hit her with a Chick Kick.

But of course Edge slides into the ring ready to hit Trish with a spear. Right as Edge begins to charge at an unsuspecting victim, Carlito charges the ring and knocks Edge down hard to the mat. They begin to battle as they slide out of the ring to the outside mats.

Suddenly, Randy Orton rolls into the ring and stands right behind Trish. He taps her gently on the shoulder, then yanks her arm spinning her around to face him. Before she can react, he nails her with a devastating RKO leaving her unconscious in the middle of the ring.

Lita laughs, noticing Orton's dirty deed. The ref finally turns around after yelling at Carlito and Edge to stop, and sees Lita beginning to lay on top of Trish for a pinfall. The referee never saw a thing that Randy had done, and gets to his knees to count the pin.

Ref: 1... 2... 3!

Jim Ross: And it's all over! That damn Orton! (Orton's music begins to play and John slides into the ring slowly to check on his fallen team mate. Carlito, who had been trying to get into the ring to break up the pinfall but was being held back by Edge, slides into the ring as well.)

Lilian: Here are your winners, Lita, Randy Orton, and Edge! (Carlito looks up the ramp at the cheating, but winning team in angst. John kneels next to Trish only to see she was out cold. He looks up at Randy Orton in disgust.)

Edge, Lita, and Orton all taunt the losing team arrogantly and proudly. John rolls his eyes and Carlito bends down next to Trish and begins coaxing her to sit up. Slowly, Trish sits up as John argues with the retreating victors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Backstage, Trish is being looked at by the trainers to make sure that Randy's RKO didn't injure her. After checking out fine, Trish leaves the trainers room only to run into Carlito.

Trish: Hey.

Carlito: How're you feeling?

Trish: I've been better but it's nothing that a little sleep won't get rid of.

Carlito: Alright. I'm just checking. But there's actually something I needed to talk to you about.

Trish: What's that?

Carlito: Well, I just heard a bunch of rumors, and word going around is that you have a new boyfriend. (Trish furrows her brow and looks at him narrow eyed.)

Trish: Are you sure?

Carlito: I'm positive. People are saying that... Well that you and Cena are now an item.

Trish: What! (John approaches them and Trish immediately goes from bad to worse.)

Trish: What do you want?

John: Hey, just relax. I only wanted to make sure you were alright. I've been on the receiving end of an RKO, and I know it's not pretty.

Trish: Well you've done enough damage so just get lost.

John: What's your problem? I come to make sure you're alright and you treat me like shit.

Trish: You're my problem Cena! When are you going to just leave me the Hell alone?

Carlito: I don't mean to cut in, but this doesn't seem like a healthy relationship.

John: Relationship?

Trish: Yes, relationship. People apparently are saying that we're together. (John narrows his eyes and looks at Carlito.)

John: Seriously?

Carlito: That's what I'm hearing. (John shrugs and gets an arrogant smirk.)

John: Well, would you look at that. Isn't that a shitload of irony? (Seeing his constant joking, Trish becomes irritated.)

Trish: What's your deal? We're not in a relationship! We never were, we aren't now, and we never will be!

John: You really need to lighten up. It's just a stupid rumor. Before long, it'll die down and they'll all forget about it once you retire. (Trish becomes even more enraged.)

Trish: Fuck you Cena. In case you haven't noticed, I've made my mark here and I won't be forgotten. So shut the Hell up.

John: I'm just stating the truth. Mickie James is definitely catching up. She's had a pretty damn good run as Women's Champ, and once you retire, I'm certain she'll be taking over your position.

Trish: You're wrong.

John: Am I? Just think about it. Fans love her, she's a Hell of a competitor. Not to mention she ended _your _record breaking title reign. If you're too blind to notice it, then I'll just point it out. She's the new you. Once you're gone, nobody will be talking about you. They'll all be talking about Mickie James and how she beat you at WrestleMania 22. (Trish opens her mouth to curse him some more, but her phone beeps, indicating a text message.)

Trish: I don't have time to argue with you. (Trish pulls out her cell phone and reads her text. She grunts and rolls her eyes in frustration.)

Trish: Carlito, I guess you were right. People are saying me and this jackass are dating and it's all his fault. (John shrugs.)

John: What now?

Trish: I'm gonna read you the text. It's from Diva-Dirt dot com. 'Hey there Trish. It's Melanie from Diva-Dirt. I'm the one who interviewed you last week about your retirement match. I just wanted to know if I could maybe get your thoughts on your relationship with the WWE Champ. Here's the link to the article I found on it. Please let me know if you're able to give a word on it, and if these rumors are true. Thank-you for your time.' (Trish looks up at John with hate fuming from both of her hazel orbs.)

Trish: I'm gonna click the link now. (Trish looks back down at her phone.)

Trish: Oh, how convenient. They have a picture of us from that autograph signing. Here it says 'Current WWE Champion John Cena is known for his time in the squared circle dominating foes, but he can also be seen in the bedroom. Usually ridiculed by colleagues for his whorish ways, it looks like the Champ finally wants to settle down. At this past weekends' autograph session, Cena and his supposed girlfriend Trish Stratus revealed to a few fans that they were now dating. Stratus, seemingly wanting their relationship kept a secret, insisted that she wasn't dating Cena. But Cena was sure to tell the truth, the truth that they were indeed an item. With Trish's storyline boyfriend Carlito, and her upcoming retirement looming over their blossoming romance, we can only question where this will bring their relationship? Will it be revealed on WWE programming and go against Trish's current storyline with Carlito, or will WWE just keep it a secret? Guess we'll all have to wait it out and see what happens on Raw tonight.' (Trish closes her phone and stuffs it into her purse.)

Trish: Now look what you've done. Everybody thinks we're together and it's all your fault.

John: Seriously Trish? Just tell them the truth. Tell them we're not together, and that we're just sex buddies. (Carlito's eyes shoot open fast.)

Carlito: Sex buddies? What ever happened to that deal that if you were ever horny and needed a man to satisfy you that you would call me up?

John: You told him that? (Trish, seemingly embarrassed by this huge outpouring of information, sighs.)

Trish: I told you to keep your lips shut about that Carlito. And no Cena, we're not sex buddies. And you know what, just for opening your mouth, we'll never be sex buddies either Carlito. (Trish points to Carlito and he seems disappointed.)

Carlito: But...

Trish: No.

John: Damn, you're such a prude. I bet you haven't been laid for months, and here two men are, ready to jump at the opportunity to screw you, and you're acting like a fucking nun. Lighten up. I think all your bitchyness will go away with one good, hard screw. I bet one of us could give you that right Carlito? (John looks at Carlito with a smirk and Carlito joins in with laughter. Trish lets out a deep breath.)

Trish: How about both of you go straight to Hell, and never talk to me again. (Trish turns around angrily and storms off.)

Carlito: Trish, hold on.

John: Man, let her go. She's probably on her period or something. (Trish can hear them perfectly, but opts to not pay them any attention. She was extremely pissed off by how tonight went, and didn't even want to waste her time arguing with those idiots. All she wanted to do was to go back to the hotel and take a long, hot bath to relax.)

**End Of Chapter 6**


	7. Last Raw

Please leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 7: Last Raw  
><strong>

Judge Judy takes a sip of her water and looks at John, not seeming too pleased.

Judy: Why were you so rude to her?

John: She's always being rude to me so I'm being rude back. What comes around, goes around.

Todd: Maybe she wouldn't be rude if you weren't constantly barking up her leg like a horny dog.

John: You wouldn't be saying that if you actually got any action.

Judy: Gentlemen, zip it. (Both men shut up, listening to the judge.)

Judy: I told you both that if you didn't stop squabbling I'd punish you. This is your last warning. I mean it.

David: My client is terribly sorry ma'am. (Judy looks at David narrow eyed.)

Judy: Don't speak for him. You don't know if he's sorry or not. And I can almost guarantee you that he's not. I bet he doesn't like me. You don't like me, do you Cena? (John is caught off guard by being thrown under the bus this way, and stutters a bit.)

John: Uh...

Judy: My point exactly. Now, where were we? Oh yes, Mr. Cena here was telling me why he was being mean to Trish.

John: Well, like I was saying, she started it all. I wouldn't have even thought about bothering her twice if she hadn't been so forward with it. Like, just the way she gets irritated with me is a huge form of entertainment for me. I like a challenge, and she was definitely a challenge.

Judy: Was? You say it like you already got her. (A huge toothy grin emerges from John's jaw. Judy raises her eyebrows and leans on her elbows, intent on hearing more.)

Judy: I'm glad I didn't sentence you yet. This is actually getting interesting. So are you with her now or what?

John: I'm not gonna say just yet.

Judy: Then hurry up and tell your story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday Night Raw

Mickie James' music hits and gets a big pop from the crowd in New York. Coming off of her heated rivalry with Trish earlier this year, Mickie had earned a tremendous amount of respect from the fans, and her hard work was definitely being recognized.

Lilian Garcia: This contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James! (Mickie skips her way down to the ring and slides in under the bottom rope.)

Jim Ross: You know, I kinda changed my opinion on Mickie James.

Jerry: Well she's cute, she's vamped, and she's ready to party. Remember when that used to describe you J.R?

Jim Ross: Well, she's still not tied too tight King. Remember, it was just this past April that she was running around dressed as Trish Stratus.

"He he he he he... Oh

Oh! It's time to rock and roll!"

Jerry: Speaking of Trish Stratus.

Lilian Garcia: And from Toronto, Canada, making her way to the ring, Trish Stratus!

Trish comes out on the stage and does her signature one finger stance, before strolling down to the ring as excited as ever.

Jim Ross: Trish Stratus' last match here tonight on Monday Night Raw. It's hard to believe that the end of a magnificent 7 year run here in the WWE is almost up. It'll happen this Sunday at Unforgiven when Stratus takes on her bitter enemy, and rival, the WWE Women's Champion, Lita.

Jerry: Oh, how many times have we loved to see Trish vs Lita these past few years. It seems like those two women have been at each others throats this entire time. But I'm not going to complain J.R. I love when women duke it out.

Trish steps into the ring and watches as Mickie shakes her legs to warm up a bit. Trish circles the ring doing her signature pose.

Jerry: Can you believe that this is the last time we'll ever get to see Trish strut down to this ring and compete in a WWE ring. And would you take a look at that belt that Trish is wearing. (The camera zooms in on Trish's belt, and it's a digital screen with scrolling letters.)

Jim Ross: 100 percent, Stratusfaction.

Jerry: I hope we get some Stratusfaction here tonight J.R. (The ref calls for the bell, and the match is underway. Trish and Mickie circle each other, sizing one another up.)

Jim Ross: How convenient King that you're so observant when it comes to women's waistlines. But Trish has been a model diva here in the WWE since 2000. It's gonna be terribly hard to see her go on Sunday.

Jerry: You're right J.R. She has been looked at like a role model since debuting. (Mickie twists Trish's left arm, almost breaking her once dislocated shoulder.)

Jim Ross: And not to mention how hard she has worked to be more than just another beautiful face. (Trish reverses the hold on Mickie, tripping her flat to the mat. Trish goes for a quick pin, but Mickie is able to bridge out, kicking out at just 1.)

Jim Ross: Trish with a nice heel hook, but Mickie was able to kick out at 1. (Mickie quickly rolls Trish up attempting a pin herself.)

Jim Ross: Mickie James with an Oklahoma roll but Trish kicked out. (Trish and Mickie both scramble to their feet simultaneously preparing for more combat. They eye each other up, and seeing that they are evenly matched, Trish nods, showing respect to her mirror image-like opponent.)

A couple minutes later, Trish grabs Mickie in a Stratusfaction, and taunts the crowd that she was going for her signature move. As soon as she runs towards the ropes, she notices none other than the soon-to-be former Women's Champion Lita jumping up on the edge of the ring.

"Uh-uh. She's not costing me my last match here on Raw..."

Trish jumps up, and instead of connecting with the top rope, Trish uses Lita's face as her springboard to turn around in mid-air. Lita falls ruthlessly to the hard mat on the outside of the ring grabbing frantically at her face.

Meanwhile, Mickie's face slams hard against the mat and Trish rolls her over to get the pinfall, and the win. Trish's music sounds as the ref grabs her hand, signaling that she was the victor. Lita grabs at her aching face wanting to get in the ring and deliver a beat down to the retiring diva, but decides to take a passive approach, and head to the back to save herself from further humiliation.

Trish looks around at the cheering New York fans, finally realizing that she had yet to make a public announcement, or speech about her looming retirement.

Lilian: And your winner, Trish Stratus! (Almost instinctively, Lilian holds the mic out for Trish to speak. Trish takes the mic and stands in the ring, trying to catch her breath. It seemed like every time she stepped foot in the ring with Mickie, that Mickie had gotten better. As a matter of fact, the past couple of times they wrestled, Mickie had won.)

Trish was almost beginning to doubt herself for a while, until just recently. Defeating Mickie here tonight had boosted Trish's confidence tremendously and gave her that extra bit of momentum heading into her last match this Sunday.

Mickie stands up, holding her head in pain. Trish looks at her, wondering whether Mickie would attack or go away. Miss James had a way of playing mind games, and what Cena had said to Trish the previous week was really getting to her. What if Mickie James was being groomed to become the new Trish once she retired? And if she was, did Mickie know this?

All these thoughts flutter through the number one contender's head, rendering her even more confused than before. Mickie leers Trish up and down as she takes a few steps closer. Trish secretly prepares to hit a Chick Kick on Mickie if she initiated an onslaught of attacks.

Much to everyone's astonishment, Mickie extends her hand to Trish, wanting to shake and show respect. Trish hesitates a bit, then grabs Mickie's hand and returns the sign of sportsmanship. Mickie pulls Trish in closer, hugging her tightly.

Jim Ross: Would you take a look at that King. Who would have thought we'd ever get to see these two hug again. (Trish returns the hug, and Mickie kisses Trish on the cheek.)

Mickie: Thank-you. (And with that, Mickie lets go, and leaves the ring to Trish; the ultimate sign of respect. Trish smiles and watches Mickie head up the ramp before finally speaking on the mic.)

Trish: Wow, well would you look at that. Me and Mickie seem to have called it quits with our rivalry. (The audience erupt into loud cheers, because ever since Mickie stopped being psycho and evil, they had wanted the two divas to make up and become friends once again. Trish looks around, trying to find the right words to describe her wave of emotions.)

Trish: Thank-you guys for... (Trish swallows hard, fighting back the tears.)

Trish: Thanks for coming on this amazing, awesome ride with me. Without you, none of this could have been possible. Without you, I couldn't have gone from a little, brown-haired Canadian girl from Toronto, to being a 6 time Women's Champion, and soon-to-be 7 time champion. (The entire arena erupts into cheers agreeing with her.)

Trish: I never would have imagined any of this. As most of you guys know, I was planning on becoming a scientist but as you can now see, that all changed. (Trish looks around taking in all of the eccentric atmosphere.)

Trish: Here's a quick little history on how I got here. After my teachers in college started a strike, I had no choice but to get a job somewhere else and quit college. That's when I started working as a receptionist at a gym in Toronto. A producer from a modeling agency talked me into doing a test shoot, and my career as a fitness model took off. (A bunch of guys at ringside start chanting 'please don't go' and Trish can't help but smile.)

Trish: Thank-you guys. Your support is truly appreciated. Well, after modeling for a little while, Vince McMahon started noticing me and signed me to a developmental deal and the rest is history. It's crazy how fate and destiny work right? I never would have guessed that I'd be right here today doing something that I love to do. (Trish takes a moment to take a breather as she's beginning to get a bit emotional.)

Trish: It's funny, because I was never planning on any of this, but then again destiny and fate had other plans for me. I can say this, working here in the WWE, and getting to perform for each and every single one of you every day has been the best 7 years of my life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything else. This has been an experience of a lifetime, and I owe it to all of you. (Trish points out to the people in the arena, getting a huge ovation for her words.)

Trish: Thank-you all, for letting me be myself every night, for letting me share my life with you all, and for supporting me through thick and thin. Thank-you. (Not being able to say anything else but 'thank-you' before tears spilled out, she drops the mic and points around the arena. Her music hits, and she slowly leaves the ring for the final time on Raw.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish makes her way backstage holding back the tears that she was sure were going to come out at some point eventually. A woman for WWE dot com exclusives approaches her, wanting a quick interview for the website.

Lady: Excuse me Trish. You have a minute to talk about your last match on Raw?

Trish: Sure. (The lady smiles, and holds the mic out to Trish.)

Lady: Well, first things first, congratulations on your victory against Mickie James tonight. I gotta say, it must be a pretty emotional night being that it's your last night on Raw.

Trish: What? No, it's just another night. (Trish giggles a bit at her own joke.)

Trish: Um... But yeah, you know, it's emotional. With it being 9/11 today, and having my last match in the Gardens in New York on the 5th anniversary of the attacks, is pretty special. It's just that everything's hitting me now. (Trish fans herself to rid herself of the tears now forming under her eyes.)

Trish: It's been pretty intense this past month, and it'll only get crazier. (Trish takes a deep breath to continue talking, but she can't hold back the emotion any longer.)

Trish: Excuse me, I gotta go. (Trish quickly turns on her heels and makes her way hurriedly to the women's locker room. The last thing she wanted was for anybody to see her cry. And by anyone, she specifically meant Cena and Carlito.)

After last week, she doesn't want a single thing from either man. To make matters worse, tonight they would be teaming with Jeff Hardy against Edge, Randy Orton, and Johnny Nitro in a 6 man tag team match.

Seeing how Trish was still involved with Carlito in a storyline, she still had to fulfill her duties for her job no matter how she felt about him personally. She only had a few more days, then she'd be free from all of the annoying people her job had her trapped with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judy: So who ever won that match with you guys against the other 3?

John: My team won.

Judy: You did? That's interesting. So you didn't bother Trish at all then on Raw?

John: No, I did actually.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish is heading out of the arena for her car when someone pulls on her bag, stopping her. She turns around to see it's Carlito.

Trish: What do you want?

Carlito: I wanted to apologize for the things that happened last week. I didn't mean to offend you in any way.

Trish: You're still never gonna sleep with me. You blew that chance. (Carlito shrugs.)

Carlito: That's fine with me. I didn't expect it anyways. (Trish raises her eyebrows at him, unsure.)

Trish: Where's your annoying friend?

Carlito: Who Cena? He's still in the ring probably. Why? Do you miss him? (Trish narrows her eyes and crosses her arms.)

Trish: No, I'm actually glad. I'm glad I don't have to fend him off again. Every time I see him, I have to fight and argue with him that I'm not gonna sleep with him. Bad thing is, he still doesn't get it.

Carlito: You like him don't you?

Trish: What! No! I can't stand him.

Carlito: Well, if you couldn't stand him, you wouldn't be talking about him or asking me about him. (Trish rolls her eyes, realizing that Carlito had a point.)

Trish: Trust me, I don't like him. If I did, I would have slept with him by now. And I haven't even touched him, so that should tell you something.

Carlito: Well I'm just saying that you seem pretty intent on seeing him tonight.

Trish: Oh my God. Are you not listening to me? I have my bags packed and I'm on my way back to the hotel. You're the one that stopped me or I would have been gone by now. I definitely don't wanna see him tonight, or any other time. Got it? (John comes strutting down the hallway prouder than ever, and notices Trish.)

John: Well would you look at that. My favorite prude. (Trish sighs as Cena approaches them with a toothy grin.)

John: I was beginning to think I wouldn't see you today. (He puts his arm around her and she immediately throws his arm off of her.)

Trish: Don't touch me.

John: How do you expect us to have sex if you won't let me touch you?

Trish: Easy. We're never having sex.

John: That's what you say now. You've never seen my dick. (Trish makes a disgusted look. Carlito raises his eyebrow.)

Carlito: That's my cue to leave. (Carlito turns to walk away.)

Trish: Carlito, wait. Don't leave me alone with him. (Carlito smirks and walks off, and Trish shakes her head.)

John: Hey, don't worry about him. All you gotta worry about is me, you, and a bed unless you prefer kinky sex.

Trish: I prefer not talking to you at all. And that includes sex.

John: So you talk during sex?

Trish: What? I never said that. Ugh, I can't even talk to you when you act like this. You're nothing but an asshole, so leave me alone. (Trish storms off and John just watches her, insulted.)

**End Of Chapter 7**


	8. Seeing Changes

Please leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 8: Seeing Changes**

Judge Judy looks at John, trying to sort things out in her head.

Judy: You were insulted?

John: Yeah.

Judy: You? Of all people, you were the one who was insulted? (John looks at her unsure of whether he should answer or not.)

Judy: I think Trish should be the one who is insulted, not you. You're the one causing it all, not her. If you would just leave her alone, she wouldn't have to insult you.

John: Like I said before, you and everybody else are misjudging me. I'm not an asshole. I'm just a guy. And like every other guy out there, I like sex. That doesn't make me an asshole.

Judy: You're right. But bothering the same woman day after day, week after week for sex, makes you an asshole.

John: No it doesn't. It makes me determined. I'm telling you, I'm really not that bad of a guy. People make me out to be that way, and then that's when I act like an asshole.

Judy: What do you mean?

John: Well, for example. At first, I wasn't really rude or anything to Trish. But she was rude to me, so I was rude back. She treated me like I was an ass, so I acted like an ass. Get what I'm saying?

Judy: Somewhat.

John: Here's another example...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback**

**Trish's POV**

I walked into the mall, ready to shop for my final time with the WWE. Before every Pay-Per-View, I always made it a point to shop for things I may need on the big day. And seeing how Sunday was just a mere 5 days away now, I definitely needed to get busy.

I came here today to get my nails and hair done, and to check up on the seamstress to see if my final wrestling outfit was ready yet. I knew exactly how I wanted it to look, and so did Dolly. I smiled as I passed the Victoria's Secret store.

Dolly wasn't exactly what you would call young. She had to be pushing 85 at the very least. Of course she wouldn't tell anybody that. I've known her for about 7 years now, and all this time she's been telling me she was 35. I knew this was a lie the first time Lilian introduced us to each other. There is absolutely no way a woman of 35 could be as wrinkly and saggy as she was.

And I know for certain that nobody could be 35 for 7 straight years. But age is just a number after all. I don't care if she was 35, 85, or 185. She was a damn good seamstress, that's for sure. By now she had memorized all of my exact measurements. All I ever had to do was tell her the color combination and design I wanted. Within a couple of days she'd have a fabulous outfit made for me.

She never disappointed. My favorite outfit so far had to be my gear I wore are Unforgiven in 2003. On that night, I actually teamed up with Lita against the then WWE Women's Champion Molly Holly and her partner Gail Kim.

Yes, I said it. I teamed with Lita. We didn't always hate each other. At one time, we were the best of friends and helped each other through any and everything. I helped her with her break-up with Matt Hardy, and she helped me with my break-up with Chris Jericho.

At one point, we even had a few tag team matches against Jericho and Christian in the now infamous Battle of the Sexes. Man, those were the days. But now that I think back to it, I was the one who caused us not to be friends anymore. I let a man come in between us.

It was at WrestleMania 20, in 2004. Chris Jericho vs Christian. At the time I was torn in between the two, and Lita had been encouraging me to go back to Chris. But he hurt me so bad, I wasn't thinking clearly. At all.

Long story short, I turned on Chris at the event and took Christian's side, thus becoming a heel. At the time I didn't give a damn about anything or anyone. I turned my back on all of my fans, and even my closest friends. Lita had tried to convince me that I was wrong, but I wouldn't hear it. And that's when our friendship just collapsed, and I went ballistic.

From then on out, I would terrorize Lita every chance I got about being pregnant by Kane. And it was my fault she had lost the baby. Well, not entirely my fault. Actually, it was Snitsky's fault really. He had caused Kane to fall on Lita and lose the baby. But even then, I didn't let up. I kept at her with insults and we had a ton of matches because of that.

Damn, a lot has changed since then. I realized my mistakes and turned for the better. But Lita, being just like I was, let a man talk her into doing the wrong things. But unlike me, the man Lita listened to didn't leave her like Christian did to me. She has actually stuck with Edge for a while now surprisingly.

But that doesn't mean that he isn't still bad for her. There was a time when Lita was the most beloved WWE Diva in all of the world. She was even more popular than I was. But that all changed when her real life affair with Edge came out in the open. She turned her back on the fans and her friends and sided with Edge.

It's almost like we completely traded places since then. I was now revered as the prominent and most popular Diva, while Lita is just seen as a whore. I have to admit it though, she's just as good of a competitor as she's ever been. I just wish she would see the light like I had. I'm sure that if Lita were to realize her mistakes and change that she'll be right back to how it used to be. But I doubt she'd do that now. She was head over heels for Edge.

I've always wished things could have gone back to how they used to be. I loved traveling with Lita from show to show. We caused a lot of chaos on those road trips. It's been 2 years since we were tight, but I remember it like yesterday.

Me, Lita, the Hardy Boys, and whoever my boyfriend may have been at that time all hanging out. Torrie Wilson, Victoria and Ashley would join us on occasion. We used to have so much fun. I wonder if I would have chosen Jericho at WrestleMania 20, if we would all still be friends now. It seemed like the only people who stuck together since then are the brothers Matt and Jeff.

Everybody else have had a fallout someway or another. Well, recently Torrie and myself have patched things up a bit between us. But it's not the same. Nothing will ever be like they used to be, and I've grown to accept that.

One of my most fondest memories of the golden days has to be when I teamed with Lita at Unforgiven 2003. I wore a white outfit made of lace. I loved that outfit. That was 3 years ago, and I decided to make my final outfit similar to that one. But it's going to be different, of course.

I've decided to have a white outfit with some black trimming. I chose the color to mirror my match from exactly 3 years ago. I added black to add some difference. The whole design will be completely different, but in a way, similar. The fans will love it, I know it.

I turned the corner in the mall and wished I would have waited another hour to come. None other than the obnoxious WWE Champion John Cena was here. I could feel my heart skip a beat with dread. What the Hell was he doing here? He was talking to some guy, then turned around.

I closed my eyes because I know he sees me. At this moment, I wanted to turn and walk off ignoring him. But for some reason, I just needed to find out why he was here. I quickly approached him and of course he smiled that stupid cocky smile.

John: Hey, look who came to see me. You just can't get enough of me can you Trish?

Trish: What the Hell do you think you're doing?

John: Me? I've been here for hours now. I should ask you that question. Wait, wait. Don't answer that. I already know the answer. You came to see me.

Trish: No, I came to shop. Not to see you. If I wanted to see you that bad I'd just turn on TV and look at all the other self-centered jackasses parading around like their God's gift to women. (And just like that his stupid smug look disappeared. Finally.)

John: You really think I'm an asshole huh?

Trish: I think that's obvious.

John: Alright. I'm an asshole then. You wanna know a secret? (He leaned in closer to my ear, and I was a bit skeptical on what he was going to say. But somehow I knew it was going to be something ludicrous.)

John: Nice tits. (I turned my head slightly to notice he was gawking directly down my shirt. I instantly felt my blood pressure rising. Who the Hell did he think he was? I shoved him away from me and I could sense my face turning bright red.)

Trish: What the fuck is your problem? (I took a step closer. I wanted to tear his big, stupid head off. He smirked and took a step back away from me. I swung my hand at his face trying to slap the smirk off of him, but he caught my arm.)

John: I don't think so. (I swung my other hand and of course with my luck he caught that one too.)

John: Calm down. You're making a scene. (He pushed my hands away from him forcefully and turned his back to me. Nobody turned their backs on me.)

Trish: What do you think you're doing? I'm Trish Stratus. No man turns his back on me. (John sighs, and turns back around to look at me. The look in his eyes weren't how they usually were. They were cold.)

John: Well I just did. I'm done with you. I get it, you're not sleeping with me. I'm fine with that. I can screw anybody else. Losing you is definitely not even a loss. I could care less. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to business. (John rolls his eyes at me and turns back around and walks off. He joins the man he was previously talking to and I couldn't help but watch in amazement.)

Just two days ago on Raw, he was so intent on sleeping with me, and now he was acting like he was repulsed by me. I tried to avert my eyes, but they were glued on him. It was this moment that I realized something.

He wasn't here to annoy me. He was here on volunteer work. I looked up at the huge charity event banner hanging over his head. Make-A-wish. I just wanted to punch myself right in the face. He was here with a charity event, and I was picking fights with him. What the Hell is my problem? I've been acting like a total bitch. This isn't who I am.

I watched as he bent down next to a young boy to sign an autograph. Judging by the fact that the boy had a bandana covering his head and seemed very ill, I figured that the boy had cancer. Cancer. That was something that tugged my heart strings.

Cancer is a very deadly disease, and it was bad enough when an adult had it. But it was way worse when a kid had it. They didn't even get to live life at all, and here they were with this disease. A disease that would probably kill them. I've worked with Make-A-Wish plenty of times. And I was well aware of the fact that the kids here had illnesses that weren't curable.

I know for a fact that most of the kids I met with sicknesses probably didn't make it. This had to be one of the toughest parts of our jobs. These kids look up to us, and their one wish before they passed was to meet us. Everybody in WWE have granted wishes, and we all knew how much it meant to these kids and their parents.

I could feel all the hatred I had festering inside of me for Cena immediately vanish. I watched as he and the young boy did the signature 'You can't see me' hand motion together. I had to smile. Maybe I've been completely wrong about the champ this whole time. Maybe he really isn't that bad of a guy. And I knew I owed him an apology.

I slowly made my way towards the banner and waited for John to finish speaking with the boy. John shook his hand then turned around and his eyes met mine. Unlike me, he was still mad. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't want to see me. But I needed to talk to him. I motioned for him to come over here, and he just looked at me for a second, deciding I figured. Low and behold, he made his way over to me.

John: What? (I hated to have to do this, but I knew it was the right thing to do.)

Trish: I'm sorry. (The hardened expression on his face seemed to soften up a bit.)

Trish: I had no clue that you were here with Make-A-Wish, and it was wrong for me to fight with you. So I apologize. (I nodded and turned to walk away. I couldn't look him in the eye. I don't know why, but I just couldn't. I took a step forward and heard his voice.)

John: Apology accepted. (I smiled a bit.)

John: Under one condition. (My smile vanished and I turned around to face him. Somehow I knew what his condition was, and I wasn't going for it.)

Trish: I'm not sleeping with you.

John: I know.

Trish: Alright, so take my apology as it is or don't. I don't care how you take it. But I'm not going to give myself to you for you to accept my apology.

John: I'm aware of that, and that's why I'm not asking to sleep with you. (Oh my God, I think the world just ended. Did Cena just say he wasn't asking for sex? If a bolt of lightning struck the world right now, I'd know why.)

John: I want you to enjoy yourself. (I narrowed my eyes, not sure of what he was trying to say.)

John: This is your last week with WWE right? (I nodded hesitantly.)

Trish: Yeah. So?

John: So, I want you to have fun. Lighten up a bit. You're way too business oriented and you need to have a good time before you go. I'm the person to give you that. (I was confused. He said he wasn't asking for sex, but this didn't seem like it.)

John: I'm asking you to hang out with me. (I eyed him up and down. There was no way I could deny it now. He was definitely trying to sleep with me.)

John: And I know you won't have sex, so I'm not asking to try and have sex. I genuinely want you to have fun. What do you say? (I just looked at him, trying to decide. He was right, I did need some fun back in my life. But I was certain he would try having sex with me.)

John: Look, I know you don't trust me. But I'm giving you my word right now that I won't ask you for sex. I won't even think about it with you. We'll just be two people hanging out. (I kept quiet. I honestly didn't have an answer for him. Half of me wanted to go, but half of me didn't. He reached in his pocket and pulled two pieces of small paper out.)

John: These are two tickets for a free game of mini-golf. They're good for the rest of the week at any course up in Canada. Chatum over there gave me them for coming today. Now I was originally planning to pick up a random Canadian chick that I wanted to nail and take her golfing before I slept with her. But somehow I think I'll have more fun if you went. So it's your call. I mean, I want you to go, but if you don't want to then I'll be okay with taking someone else. Although, I do want you to say yes. But that's all up to you. (John slowly puts his golfing tickets back in his pocket, and I shrugged.)

Trish: I'm a Canadian woman. Not a random chick though.

John: Well, either way I'll be with a Canadian tomorrow. But what kind, is up to you. Like I said, I'll have a better time with you.

Trish: Without sex?

John: Without sex. (There really wasn't anything I had to do tomorrow. And John was a man of his word. He gave me his word that he wouldn't ask for sex, and I knew he wouldn't. So there was no reason why I would say no.)

Trish: What time tomorrow?

John: Noon.

Trish: Pick me up at the hotel at 11:30. (I can see his eyes open wide in shock.)

John: Is that a yes?

Trish: Well, it's not a no. (He smiled.)

John: You wanna write that yes down in stone? It's a miracle. This isn't a set-up is it?

Trish: No. Take it for what it is, or don't take it at all. I'll be in my room dressed tomorrow at 11:30. Whether you pick me or not, is up to you. (And with that, I turned and walked off. I knew it wasn't exactly a smart idea to agree with going with him tomorrow, but I kind of owed it to him. I mean, I have been treating him like shit and he isn't that bad. He's just annoying after all. And he said we wouldn't have sex, so I have nothing to worry about.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End Of Flashback**

John looks at Judge Judy.

John: See what I mean? She treated me like I was an asshole, so I acted like one. But then she treated me like a decent human-being, so I was a genuinely good guy. I act the way people treat me. (Judy nods, finally understanding what he had been trying to say.)

Judy: I get what you're saying Cena. So, did she have you pick her up for golf?

John: Yeah, she did.

Judy: How did that go? (John smiles, because he had been waiting to tell this part of his story for the longest time.)

**End Of Chapter 8**


	9. Mini Golf

Please leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 9: Mini-Golf**

**Flashback**

**Cena's POV**

Trish and I walked into the mini-gold course and I laughed a bit. I've played gold before, and this was no golf. This was a kid's sport. Better yet, a woman's sport. I knew I could use this to tease Trish a bit, and of course, I took this opportunity.

John: Now this is a woman's sport. Easy, not physically demanding, and everybody comes out a winner. (Just as I had anticipated, she shot an irked glance my way. This is what I was hoping to get from her.)

Trish: And what's that supposed to mean?

John: What I mean is that men are better at harder things than women are. We're superior, and you're inferior. (Her eyebrow peaked up, and I knew I was getting to her.)

Trish: Excuse me?

John: Did I use too many big words for ya? Okay, here's a dumber version of what I just said. You no good as me. (I made sure to use a dumb-downed tone and she was really agitated. I loved it.)

Trish: Are you deaf, dumb and blind? I do the same exact thing you do every week.

John: Are you competing in a TLC match on Sunday?

Trish: Well, I...

John: My point exactly. You don't do exactly what I do. You do a watered down version of what I do. (Obviously I didn't even believe what I was saying. But I knew that by me being a bit sexist would get her mad. And I just couldn't help myself. It's fun fighting with her.)

Trish: I've had hardcore matches before Cena. So don't...

John: Paddle-on-a-pole and bra and panty matches aren't hardcore. They're pointless, and trashy. But then again, you're a pretty prominent part of the diva's division. Should I even say any more?

Trish: You're trying to say I'm trashy? (I smirked, and she was about to snap. I could sense it.)

John: Well, you're the one who usually gets put into those types of matches. So...

Trish: You're the trashy one here Cena. I don't screw around with everybody I come in contact with. That's you. And for the record, a woman can do anything a man can do.

John: Is that right? Then how come you're retiring only 7 years into your career? How come all you 'divas' leave so early? None of the superstars do that. We stick around for decades. (She opened her mouth to argue my point, but she knew I was right; because I was.)

John: See, I'm right. (Being as stubborn as she is, of course she'd disagree with me.)

Trish: No, you're wrong. I've had hardcore matches. I had streets fights with Victoria, and extreme rules with Lita. So don't stand there, and try to act like you're better than me. I've busted my ass just as hard as you did. I've broken my nose, and dislocated my shoulder. Not to mention the missing knuckle on my right hand and my back injury. You don't get injuries like that in bra and panty matches. (I smirked.)

John: No, but you have wardrobe malfunctions and those are even better. (She rolled her eyes.)

Trish: I don't know why I agreed to come here with you. It's obvious you're too damn self-centered, and sexist to even have a decent conversation with. I'm leaving. (She turned to walk away and I felt bad. I was just trying to give her a hard time and maybe I took it too far. I grabbed her hand and stopped her.)

John: Wait. (She yanked her hand out of my grasp and looked at me through angry eyes.)

Trish: Leave me alone Cena.

John: Just give me one damn minute, alright? (She looked at me and crossed her arms. I know I really screwed up now.)

John: I was just giving you a hard time and...

Trish: What? (She narrowed her eyes and I bet she wanted to kill me.)

John: And I may have gone too far.

Trish: You think?

John: Just, relax. I apologize. (She rolled her eyes once again and turned her back on me to walk away.)

John: Trish, wait. (She paused, but didn't turn around.)

John: Don't go anywhere. All I have to do is give these tickets to the guy over there and we can start our game. I didn't mean what I said. I know you work hard, and you're probably a Hell of a lot tougher than half of the guys at work. (She bit her lower lip out of frustration, and I knew that she wasn't listening to a single thing I had to say.)

John: Look, you're already here with me. There's no sense in you leaving and me having to find someone else to play against. I'll stop annoying you if you stay. But... if you leave, I'll just bother you on Sunday.

Trish: Wow, that's such a heartfelt apology. Stay here annoyed with me now and I won't annoy you later. (I watched as she mocked me. I honestly didn't see anything wrong with what I said, but apparently she did.)

John: I'm serious. If you stay here and save me from humiliation, I'll stop bothering you for the rest of your life.

Trish: Deal with you for a couple of hours, or for my life. Hmmmm... (I watched as she seemed to be thinking it over.)

Trish: Once I retire, I won't even be seeing you so I don't care about the rest of my life part.

John: Trust me Trish, just because you retire doesn't mean I won't bother you. The WWE travels to Canada like 5 times a year. Every time we're in Canada, I'll make sure to stop by just to see you. (Her eyes grew wide, and desperate looking.)

Trish: Fine, fine. I'll stay here and play this stupid game with you. (I smiled. Who ever said I wasn't a smooth talker? If I could convince somebody who hated me to play mini-golf with me, I could persuade anybody to do anything. Damn I'm good.)

Trish: But don't think we'll be talking. So just keep your lips shut, and I'll do the same. (She walked ahead of me and stood in front of the ticket taker. I just shrugged and made my way over. I handed the tickets over and in a couple of seconds, we were choosing our clubs and balls. We went to hole 1.)

John: You wanna go first? (She didn't even look at me and instead yawned. The yawn was fake of course. She was just doing that to get me annoyed or something. I could care less either way.)

John: Fine. I'll just go first since you're giving me the dreaded 'silent treatment'. Oh my God. Trish Stratus giving me the silent treatment. What ever shall I do? (I made a fake shocked expression and she glanced at me with attitude. I smirked and she flipped me off.)

John: When and where? (She made a disgusted look and crossed her arms.)

John: A time and place of my choosing huh? (She bulged her eyes in horror.)

Trish: No, it wasn't an offer. (I smiled again and leaned on my club.)

John: You just talked to me. (She looked at me and sighed. She rolled her eyes and turned her head away from me, going back to the silent treatment. This didn't phase me one bit, so instead of paying her any attention, I lined myself up with the tee. I made sure to aim just right, and tapped the ball gently. A second later, I made a hole in one. I looked up at Trish, who had been watching this entire time.)

John: Try beating that. (She ignored me and lined herself up with the tee. She swung, and the ball rolled into the hole. Hole in one. I clapped.)

John: Good job. (She looked at me sternly and I stopped clapping.)

John: You ever play mini-golf Trish? (She was apparently still giving me the silent treatment, and just looked at me.)

John: Well, I doubt you have and I play real golf all the time for fun. So I know for a fact, that I can beat you. (She rolled her eyes, and I have to admit, the silent treatment was beginning to get to me. But I wasn't going to admit it to her. She would never let me live that down.)

John: You do know that you're only hurting yourself by not talking right? (And of course, no response.)

John: Whatever. (I wasn't going to succumb to her mind games. I was just gonna continue on without her, whether she liked it or not. I went to the second hole, and another hole in one for me.)

John: Go ahead. (She made a hole in one as well. She wasn't too bad. I went to the third hole, and another perfect try. She went next, and got the same result. I looked ahead and hole five looked a bit tougher. I knew that they got harder with each level, and eventually I was going to out beat her.)

John: You can only keep this up a little bit longer. Wait until we start getting higher in the courses. You won't be getting all these good scores much longer. (She rolled her eyes at me again and went off for hole 4. By the time we got to hole 10, we both have had perfect hole in ones. And she still wasn't talking to me. By now, it was beginning to bug me a little. But I was gonna stay strong, and not let her know this.)

The courses began getting tougher, and even I was starting to doubt myself on whether I'd make it or not. By hole 12, I was no longer getting hole in ones. It was taking me 2 or 3 tries to get the ball in, and the same goes for Trish.

She was pretty good. We're basically tied right now, and she was Hell bent on beating me. She was competitive, I knew it. Or maybe she was trying to prove a point to me. I didn't know, but all I knew was that I was glad she came and didn't leave. I wouldn't have this much fun with anybody else, even though she wasn't speaking to me.

We got to hole 15, and there was a windmill. This time, it took me a few more tries to get it, but I eventually did. It took Trish exactly 8 tries. I was counting and she got frustrated when I did. The next 3 holes would have hills, and I knew for certain this was gonna screw us both up.

But I was determined to beat her, and show her that I could win despite her quietness. She'd speak eventually, and when she did, I was going to rub it in. We went to hole 16, and it took me about 5 tries to get the ball up the hill and into the hole. She went next, and it took about the same amount of tries. But I was ahead of her by a few points from hole 15. I could sense that she was getting desperate to win.

I swung for 17, and it took me 8 tries to get the ball in. She went next, and took 7. Now I was ahead by 2 points. We had one last hole and that was 18. The hill was steep and at the peak of the mound was a windmill. I had no clue what obstacles were behind the mill, but I knew more would follow suit. I went, and it took me 10 tries. I was hoping Trish would take more so I would win.

She went next, and the ball bounced off the fan of the windmill and rolled back to our feet. I smirked, because I knew for certain I was going to win now. She tried again, and this time the ball did the same thing. I just stood back, and let her try again. She did a few more times and the same result came. She was beginning to get agitated, and I didn't blame her.

She tried again, and the ball rolled back to her feet again. She shot a quick glance my way, and I seen it as a form of help. She only had 2 more tries to get it in the hole before she beat out my 10 tries. That would make me the winner.

John: You wanna know the secret? (She didn't say a word, but I knew she wanted the assistance. So I put my club down, and stepped up behind her. I placed my hands on the club above hers, and demonstrated the way to do it.

John: You gotta keep your eye on the blades of it. Wait for the blade to cover the hole, and swing. That way, by the time the ball gets up there, the hole will be cleared. It's all about timing. Once you get that part, you gotta hit the ball as hard as you can to get it up the hill, over the top and through the windmill. (I pulled the club back, and demonstrated on how hard she had to hit it. She still didn't say anything. I let go of the club, and took a step back allowing her to take her swing at it.)

I think I should have taken another step back, because once she swung the club, I was in trouble. She swung the club back to gain momentum, and clocked me right in the chin on her way up. I bent over holding my chin in shock and she didn't even realize what she had done. She swung the club back and on the way down, hit me in the back of the head knocking me right onto my face.

I groaned a bit in pain as I rolled onto my back. I heard the golf ball bounce off something and make a thudding sound. It rolled back down the hill and hit me in the ribs. Trish sighed out of frustration and turned around to see me holding my chin and the back of my head in pain. Her eyes shot open in fear and she knelt next to me on the fake grass.

Trish: Oh my God. Was that me? (I nodded a bit and tried to sit up but I was dizzy as Hell. She had a strong swing, that's for sure. I couldn't even sit up without my head spinning, so I let myself crumple back to the ground. She rubbed her hand over the top of my head, and she seemed concerned.)

Trish: I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what happened. Are you ok? (She rubbed her palm over the back of my head, and then cupped my face in her hands. For somebody who claimed to 'hate' me, she seemed pretty sympathetic. I couldn't help but smile as I realized this, and more. She was finally speaking to me.)

John: You're talking to me. (She looked at me for a second before cracking a grin herself.)

Trish: I guess you're right. But I needed to make sure you were alright. You're not hurt too bad are you?

John: Who me? No, I'm fine. Just a little bit of hemorrhaging and amnesia. Nothing to worry about. (She smiled again and rolled her eyes in a playful manner.)

Trish: Seriously. I hit you pretty hard. (I propped myself up on my forearms, and shook my head.)

John: Nah, I'll be fine. Especially now that you don't hate me anymore. (I held my hand out and she helped me up.)

Trish: I never hated you. You just got me annoyed and frustrated. (I started brushing myself off to get rid of any dirt and debris from me.)

John: Do you still feel that way?

Trish: Well, that depends on whether you continue on bothering me or not.

John: Alright then. I'll try not to bother you so much then.

Trish: Not so much?

John: I can't just go from annoying as Hell to super nice. There's gotta be a median in between. But I will say this, I like it a lot more when you don't hate me, because we actually talk without insulting and fighting with each other.

Trish: You do know that you pick most of the fights right?

John: Yeah, I know. But it's fun fighting with you. But I had fun today and you weren't even talking to me. Which reminds me, you still have 2 tries to make that hole or I win. (She smiled competitively at me, and picked her club back up.)

Trish: I'm gonna win. (Trish lines her golf ball back up.)

John: How about this? Loser buys the winner an ice cream cone. (She looks over at me.)

Trish: Are you trying to get me to go out with you for ice cream?

John: Well, I'm trying but I don't think you're accepting.

Trish: I like vanilla. (I took this as a yes, and she turned her attention back on the golf ball. She swung, and it bounced off the blade once again, and rolled back to her feet.)

John: 1 more try before you have to buy me vanilla.

Trish: You like vanilla too?

John: Yeah. Now stop stalling. I want some already. (She smirked once again, and swung the ball. It rolled right up the hill, through the windmill and I heard it clunk into the hole. She beat me by one point, and I was shocked. She leaned on her club proudly, and gave me a huge toothy grin.)

Trish: I hope you brought cash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I paid for our vanilla cones, and we took a seat on the benches outside of the ice cream store.

Trish: Girls aren't better than guys huh? (She just made me eat my words, literally.)

John: Alright, alright. Girls are better than guys, sometimes. (She perked her eyebrows up.)

John: Come on. You're not better than me in everything. I mean, I know for a fact that you can't beat me in things that deal with strength. (She nods, and I knew she agreed.)

Trish: You're right. I'm better at everything except lifting weights. (I smiled.)

John: Then I guess we'll be having a lot of competition with each other over the next few days.

Trish: Next few days?

John: Yes. You're going on Sunday, and today is Wednesday... What I'm saying is, we have 3 more days before you have to leave for good. I enjoyed myself today, and I wanna hang with you everyday from now until Sunday. What do you say? (Oh man, I didn't even think about what I had just said. I just blurted it out of nowhere without any self control. I knew she was going to say no, so I had nothing to worry about.)

Trish: What do I say? I say I'll think about it.

John: Seriously? ( I expected her to give me a deliberate no, but it seems like she wanted to say yes but was trying to play hard to get.)

Trish: Yeah. You did say no sex right? And you're not half bad to have fun with. I don't think I've smiled this much in such a short amount of time ever in my life. If you can find three different things we can do, then I'll go. And make sure they're fun things too. I don't wanna be bored. (I smiled ear to ear.)

John: Alright. I'll look a few things up in my phone later on and let you know. Can I get your number?

Trish: Sure. (I smiled and pulled out my phone.)

Trish: 555-555-9876. (I put her number in my cell, and then shoved it back in my pocket. I noticed I had a ton of text messages, but I didn't feel like checking them right now. It would be rude for one, and I was having too much fun to bother with anybody else.)

John: So, I'll give you a ring then when I think of some things to do.

Trish: Fine by me. (I stood up and looked at her.)

John: You wanna take a walk? (She stood up and nodded.)

Trish: Sure. (I smiled and we began to walk. I don't know about her, but after I eat a food with a lot of calories, I walked it off. While we walked, we discussed mostly wrestling things. Our opinions on certain people, and matches and rivalries. She definitely knew her stuff, that's for sure. And for once, I was actually listening to a woman, instead of checking them out.)

**End Of Chapter 9**


	10. Deep Sea Fishing

Please leave me some reviews :)

Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been very busy and I haven't had much time on my hands lately. I've been getting a lot of messages wanting me to update and since I have off of school today I'm going to use this time to update. I"m going to try to force some time out of my schedule to update.

For the record, I have been very good lately. A lot of good things have been happening for me. I got accepted into college, dropped 20 pounds, passed my graduation project, and on top of that I found love in an amazing boyfriend. I'm pretty content with life and I'd be even happier when I have more time to write this story lol Well it has been like 3 months since I last updated so without further ado, here's chapter 10. :)

**Chapter 10: Deep Sea Fishing**

**Trish's POV**

Last night Cena called me up and asked if I had ever been fishing. The answer quite simply was no. I've never really had the opportunity to fish. He then asked me if I was interested in going deep sea fishing. If I had never been fishing why would I throw myself into the most dangerous type of fishing?

I told him absolutely not and then somehow he managed to persuade me into saying yes. Apparently, I would be perfectly safe because he had done it a trillion times before and he would protect me. I knew he couldn't protect me against a 2 ton man-eating monster shark. That shark would swallow us both whole. So why did I agree to this is in the first place was beyond me.

I didn't even like this man. So why was I even hanging out with him? I thought about this and I couldn't find an answer. What the Hell was I doing? I looked next to me to see Cena was concentrating on when to turn off the highway.

The cars just kept coming and there was no opening for him to make a quick turn. It seemed like we were going to be stuck here for another red light. Cena rolled his eyes as the light turned yellow.

John: Seriously? (He sighed and sank back into the seat. I looked to my right out the passenger side window and my heart dropped. There it was. The deep sea fishing supplier store. The neon light blinked brightly as it read 'open'. I thought again. Why exactly did I agree to come? I knew this wasn't a good idea. We were going to be on a little unstable boat out in the middle of the ocean. That was an accident just waiting to happen.)

The light turned green and Cena quickly made his turn before the traffic started up. I looked over at the man who was able to convince me into doing anything. He turned the steering wheel slowly as he turned into the parking lot. I hadn't noticed until now, but he was extremely good looking. I don't know how long I had been looking at him for but he turned his head and looked at me.

John: What? (I felt my cheeks redden a bit from embarrassment and I shrugged and looked away. Did he know I was staring? I hadn't realized I was staring until he said something. He put the car in park and turned the key off in the ignition.)

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I was extremely nervous now. I don't know why. I think it has something to do with the fact that I could die at any given second.

John: You getting out or what? (My heart beat picked up and I took a deep breathe which was uneven. He shifted in his seat and looked at me. I looked straight down at the floor.)

John: What's wrong?

Trish: I'm scared.

John: Of what? (I swallowed hard and tried to control my breathing which was beginning to pick up now.)

John: What? Are you scared to fish or something?

Trish: Yeah.

John: It'll be fine. Trust me. You have nothing to worry about. It's perfectly safe. (I looked at him and I could tell he was being honest. I loved trying new things and whether I was scared or not I was going to do it.)

Trish: I'm in. (He smiled which in turn made me smile as well.)

John: Alright let's go. (We got out of the car and made our way into the lobby. We got our supplies and the man behind the counter led us out onto the dock. We got into our boat and set sail. Now that I think of it, it wasn't all that scary. I felt completely calm now. I was just overreacting this whole time. I glanced over at John who was directing the sails now. He looked back at me and smiled.)

John: You OK?

Trish: Yeah, I'm fine. (He nodded and smiled and he tied the sail down. He rubbed his hands together as he stepped off the bench and took a seat next to me.)

John: So you wanna know how this goes?

Trish: Yeah actually. I was just about to ask you how we're supposed to do this.

John: It's real simple. Once we get out to sea, I'll drop the anchor and we'll set up. These here... (He motioned to the huge fishing poles.)

John: … We use them. They're strong enough to support 200 pounds. I don't think we'll be catching any 200 pound fish though. But better safe than sorry right? (I nodded in agreement.)

John: I've never went fishing here so I'm not sure what kinds of fish are the most common. Which means I'm not quite sure what kind of fish we're most likely to catch.

Trish: Well whatever we catch, we catch.

John: Exactly.

Trish: We're not keeping them are we?

John: No, no. I don't anyways. I catch em' them toss em' back in. I do it for fun, not for sport. What you do with them is your decision. They are your catches after all.

Trish: I'll throw them back in. That's what I planned on doing this whole time anyways. I'm not going to hurt them.

John: Good. Because I don't wanna hurt them either. (I eyed him up and down. Have I been misjudging him all this time? He isn't half as bad as I thought he was. Sure he does some things I wouldn't necessarily agree with but he's not a bad person. Just irritating at times. I could certainly see myself with him.)

Did I really just think that? My eyes shot open a bit in shock at my own thoughts. What's wrong with me? He'll never be able to have a relationship with me. I wouldn't allow him to and he wouldn't wanna be with one woman all the time. It would never work out between us. So why did I think I could see myself with him?

I need to reevaluate myself. I'm retiring in 3 days. I couldn't possibly date someone in the WWE. It would never work out. I really have to stop thinking about having a future with this man. I don't want one with him. Or do I?

I shook my head. No. I don't want anything from him. I don't even want friendship from him. I'm only here because I have nothing better to do this week. I'm just enjoying myself and John just happens to be here. Yes, exactly. That's exactly what this was. I was treating myself to a fun-filled week and Cena just happened to be here. But who was I trying to convince? Myself or him?

I looked over at John who was busy putting hooks in the fishing poles. I squinted my eyes a bit. This sun was definitely beginning to get to me and I was going to go into my retirement match with major sunburn. John glanced over at me as I held my hand out in front of me shielding my eyes from the powerful rays.

John: It's strong ain't it? (I nodded.)

Trish: Yeah, it is. But I actually have sunglasses in my purse. I should probably put them on. (I fiddled around in my purse a bit searching for my shades. I found them and slapped em' on my face and I felt a huge relief on my straining eyes.)

John: Do you use sunscreen?

Trish: Yeah, but I don't have any on me right now. (I watched as he reached into his duffel bag and pulled out some sunscreen.)

John: But I do. (I smiled and held my hand out as he squeezed some into my palm. I started to rub it into my skin and felt relieved that I wouldn't be walking into my final match on Sunday looking like a tomato.)

John: See, I come prepared. (He pulled out a pair of his own sunglasses and put them on.)

John: Now we won't be going blind. (I smiled and he stood up and looked around.)

John: I think this is a good spot. What do you think? (I slowly surveyed the surrounding waters and they all looked the same to me. I shrugged.)

Trish: I don't know. It all looks the same to me. Whatever you decide is fine by me. (He nodded and walked over and lifted the anchor. He dropped it into the brackish water and a few seconds later the boat stopped moving. He grabbed a fishing pole and handed it to me.)

A couple minutes later, I was sitting next to him on the bench with my line in the salty sea. I have to admit, I loved the feeling of this. It was calm and peaceful. The sun felt good on my skin and I haven't been this relaxed in a long time.)

Trish: So how does this work?

John: How does what work?

Trish: How do I catch them? (He smirked.)

John: You don't catch them. They basically catch you. You have anchovies on the end of your line which works as bait. The fish see it, they want it, so they bite the line. Once you feel a tug... (He glanced down at his line and it moved a bit.)

Trish: Was that a tug?

John: Yes it was. (He smiled ear to ear and looked at me slyly.)

John: You just slowly reel your line in. (He started to slowly reel his line in and I watched as he did so. It didn't seem too difficult. He looked at me and smirked.)

John: Ready to see what I caught? (He reeled his line in a little bit more and at the end of his hook was an old rubber, dirty boot. I instantly burst out into laughter. It was so cliche and just plain ridiculous that he caught a boot. That's the exact same thing that would happen in a movie and I just couldn't contain my laughter. The look on his face was priceless. I could tell he was irritated and couldn't believe it himself.)

John: You done laughing now? (My laughter slowed down a bit and I looked at him. He had a smirk of his own on his face. He took the boot off his hook and threw it back into the ocean.)

Trish: Now that's irony. (He sat back down and he looked a bit embarrassed.)

Trish: Stop acting like a little baby. It's all for fun. (He nodded in agreement.)

John: You're right. It's all in fun. But at least I caught something. (He winked at me and I smirked.)

Trish: You're crazy.

John: I know.

Trish: That's fine though. I bet I'll catch something way bigger than you could.

John: Is that another bet?

Trish: I guess it is. But remember what happened the last time we made a bet. I won and you had to buy me an ice cream cone.

John: Hey, you got lucky yesterday. I'll win today though. Just watch. The bet is on. (I watched as he threw his line back into the water excitedly. We were very competitive with each other. I could sense that now. But that's what I liked in a man... Oh man. Here I was with this again. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't... My thoughts were interrupted abruptly by a slight tug on my fishing pole. I looked down at it but before I could react the tug turned into a sharp yank. I had to struggle just to hold onto it. Thankfully John noticed it because I was beginning to lose myself.)

John: Here, let me get that for you. (He reached over trying to take the pole from me but before he could there was another shrewd tug on my line. John quickly took it from my hands and started to slowly reel it in. I took a step back afraid of what I had caught.)

When John finally reeled the line in, I had caught the ugliest creature I have ever seen. I've never seen anything like it before in my life. It had huge jagged teeth and huge green alien-like eyes. Instead of having an overbite, this hideous fish had an under-bite. Hell, under-bite wasn't the word to describe it. It looked as if its lower jaw stuck out at least 6 inches from its upper jaw. It had a body shaped somewhat like a piranha but I knew it wasn't a piranha. It had gray-blue scales and powder blue fins. This was one ugly fish.

John looked at the ugly beast then back at me. He smirked and I watched as it flopped around freely on the line spreading disgusting sea water all over me and John.

Trish: What the Hell is that?

John: You don't know what this is? I do. I've seen a dozen times before. It's called the Trish Stratus fish. Can't you tell? He looks just like you. (John smirked and I rolled my eyes.)

Trish: That thing doesn't look like me. And if it does then that boot you caught looks like you. That thing is just hideous. I'm getting creeped out just looking at it. Seriously, what is it?

John: I have no clue. I haven't seen this ugly thing before. Do me a favor? Hand me my cell phone. It's in the small pocket of my bag. I'm taking a picture of this thing so I can look it up later. (I handed him his phone and he took a picture. I looked at the fish and its eyes were staring at me. They were piercing green and giant. I couldn't help but feel like it was watching me through those evil eyes. I was beginning to get really freaked out by it.)

Trish: You wanna toss it back now? I'm kind of creeped out.

John: Why? He's perfectly harmless. He just wants to kiss you. (John brought the fish closer to me and I almost freaked out. It was so hideous and plain evil looking. I darted to the other side of the boat.)

Trish: Get that damn thing away from me! (John chuckled at my screamish ways.)

John: That's payback for laughing at me for that boot.

Trish: Seriously Cena, toss that damn thing back. It's ugly and I don't trust it. (John looked at the fish and nodded.)

John: Neither do I. It looks like the spawn of Satan or something. I'm actually a bit creeped out by it. (John finally tossed the fish back into the water and it swam off faster than I could comprehend. I don't know what that thing was, but I was just happy it was gone now. I slowly made my way back over towards John and retook my seat next to him.)

John: Don't go catching ugly fish again.

Trish: Don't worry. It's not my intentions to do so. Unlike you. You wanna catch another boot. (John smiled and gently pushed me by my shoulder. I giggled a bit and playfully pushed him back. He laughed a bit as well and right when I was about to grab my fishing pole I seen something off in the distance. Not just anything. This thing was huge. Then it hit me. That wasn't just anything. It had a pointy fin that stuck out of the water and swam with precision. That was a shark. My words got caught in my throat. John was too busy messing with his fishing rod to notice what I did. I tugged on the sleeve of his shirt frantically.)

John: What? (He looked up and noticed what I did.)

Trish: Is that a shark? (He stood up and looked closer.)

John: I don't know.

Trish: Well don't get too close. It might attack. (Of course he didn't listen to me. He took a step closer towards the edge and stuck his hand in the water. He started splashing his hand around which got me very annoyed.)

Trish: What the Hell are you doing? You're gonna attract it over here and it's gonna attack us. Knock it off.

John: Stop being so paranoid. (He continued on splashing and I rolled my eyes. He was going to get us both killed.)

John: You need to relax, Trish. It's completely harmless. (I watched as he leaned closer and started petting the monster. I closed my eyes and turned my back to him. I wasn't going to watch as he got his arm ripped off. That was his own fault and problem; not mine. All of a sudden I heard a blood curdling scream and I realized it was John. I screamed and turned around only to see him cracking up at me. I tried to control my nerves but I couldn't. He just knew how to rub me the wrong way.)

Trish: What the Hell! You scared the shit out of me!

John: It's a dolphin. (He began laughing at me again and I felt embarrassed. I looked over the edge of the boat and it was indeed a dolphin.)

John: See. You have nothing to worry about. It's actually pretty common though. People constantly confuse dolphins and sharks everyday. (I watched as he started petting the dolphin again. I was a bit hesitant, but I eventually reached down to pet it as well. Right before my hand made contact, John jumped at me and scared me once again. I felt myself losing balance and the fist thing that shot through my head was that I was going to fall over board with that ugly fish. But before I fell I could feel John's hands around my waist pulling me back over.)

The momentum of my fall jerked us both backwards and John tripped over the bench landing hard on his back pulling me down on top of him. John began to laugh at me for causing this whole big mess. I looked down at him and I couldn't help but to look at him deep in his eyes.

John: You're extremely jumpy you know that? (I smiled as I stared into his eyes and I got the sudden urge to kiss him. But before I could lean in he broke the silence.)

John: You mind getting off of me now? (I shook my head clear of the thoughts and got up. I was shocked with myself. Why was I thinking this way? I didn't like him... or did I? I didn't know anymore. Maybe I was just lustful for him? I didn't know the answer to that either. All I knew was that I needed to control myself. Because for once we were on speaking terms and we weren't fighting with each other. And he hadn't mentioned any sexual references at all and I wanted to keep it that way.)

I know he wants to sleep with me and here I am letting his mind games get to me. I'm better than that. I'm better than his other victims. No matter how I felt, I wasn't going to succumb to him or his charm. Even if he did look really good. I found myself checking him out again and I forced myself to look away.

Thank God he hasn't realized what has been going on my head. I couldn't admit this to him. He'd probably take advantage of my feelings and coax me into bed. I wasn't going to let that happen though. I was gonna stick this out. It was just a phase after all. I'm sure I'll be over it tomorrow morning. Hopefully I'd be over it tomorrow morning.

**End Of Chapter 10**


	11. Finally In

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I should be updating much more frequently now. I'm supposed to get my computer fixed next month for my birthday. But before then I'm going to use my phone to update since I finally traded in my dumb phone for a new smart phone :) So leave me some reviews guys!

Chapter 11: Finally In

Trish's POV

So here I was. The following day after fishing with Cena. It also just happens to be the day after I realized I was beginning to have the hots for the WWE Champion. All I could think of last night was him. But why? I didn't like him. Or at least I hoped I didn't.

This was going to drive me crazy. I know what I'll do. I'll wisely avoid him until Sunday. Today is Friday so I will be fine. If I see him I might end up making a mistake I'd regret in the morning. So as long as I ignore and avoid him I will be perfectly fine. After Sunday I'll be retired and away from him for good. So there's no need to worry. I got this covered.

But as it is with anything else in this world that would be easier said than done.

I yelled over the loud crowd.

Trish: What?

John: I said are you having fun? (I took a moment to think about it.)

Trish: Of course. (He smiled and looked back at the local band on stage. I'm such a moron. I vowed to avoid him until after my retirement so I didn't do anything stupid. But that was a bit far-fetched.)

Not even an hour after I promised myself not to see him he ended up calling me to invite me to go with him to Muzik Fest. I couldn't help but say yes and now here we were.

Muzik Fest was an annual event here in Toronto. Local and small time bands came and performed to try to gain more fans and publicity. They had a bigger stage for bigger names to perform. This year Maroon 5 was going to perform. I absolutely loved those guys. And somehow Cena knew this. It was too late to get tickets as they sold out pretty quickly. But being as savvy as he was, he knew how we could see and hear my favorite band.

There was a balcony in one of the local clubs in which you can see into the performance area across the street. And Cena told me he was bringing me there when it was time for Maroon 5 to go on stage. I'm not going to lie, I was pretty excited and this gesture only caused me to like Cena that much more.

In the mean time we just wandered aimlessly all over the place. We stopped by a food stand and he ordered us some hotdogs and soda. We took a seat and just our luck a girl group took to a small stage in front of us.

I rolled my eyes. All three of them were scantily clothed and I knew Cena would do nothing but gawk at them; raping them with his blue eyes. Couldn't I catch a break? I mean seriously. I'm Trish Stratus. All men are dying to have me and here he was. So close he probably taste me and yet he was checking these hussies out. It didn't make any sense at all.

I sighed and he looked at me.

John: Are you ok?

Trish: Who me? Yeah I'm perfectly fine. I know you're fine. You're getting an eyeful of some eye candy. (I bit my lower lip. When was I going to learn? Now he's going to figure out that I'm jealous. Jealous? Why was I jealous to begin with? Cena just looked at me confused then over at the girl band playing some cliche song about being dumped by their "one true love".)

Why was it that these skanks could get men to fall in love with them but me, a perfect 10 in every single way, couldn't attract anyone who didn't want just sex? I was beginning to get fed up with the whole "being in love thing". There was no such thing as love. Just convenience and lust. Perhaps I was going to just give in to Cena and let him become "sucsexful" with his "big bang theory". No, I have more self respect than that. No matter what, I wasn't going to sleep with Cena.

John: What? Are you jealous or something? (I gave him a faux snub.)

Trish: Ha. Yeah right. Jealous of what? Those bimbos? You wish. Trish Stratus never gets jealous. (That may have been the image I was trying to convey to others but it wasn't how I felt. On the inside I wanted to grab Cena and show him why he should forget about all these other girls. Why he just needed me. He eyed me suspiciously and I could tell he knew I was lying.)

John: If it makes you feel any better I wasn't checking them out. Actually, I was looking at the instruments. They aren't my type of women. I like athletic sexy chicks. Not those scrawny broads. (I peaked my brows.)

John: I know this might sound a bit corny but to be completely honest, I'd sleep with any woman. (Why should I even bother? He's nothing but a sex crazed pervert. I was just being foolish thinking I actually could set this man straight.)

John: I know that sounds pretty horrible but I don't think I'm going to be doing these flings much longer. I'm almost 30 and I'm starting to think about a family. Which means I'm gonna try settling down soon. I'd sleep with any woman but I couldn't fall in love with any woman. (I watched as he glanced down almost ashamed of himself it seemed.)

John: Sure these one night stands have been fun but I can't help but feel like something is missing. (He was missing me. That's what.)

John: I can't keep being this way forever you know? I'm gonna get married some day. And if I were to marry someone it'd probably be somebody like you. (Someone like me?)

John: You're like perfect. Seriously. You're athletic, hard working, sexy, fun, determined, and smart. There's just so much to you that none of these women I've messed with can even compare to. (I watch in confusion as he smirks obviously embarrassed by this confession.)

John: Sorry if I seem creepy or something. But I just needed to get all of this off my chest and you're the only person I can vent to. You're the only person capable of understanding me... But this mindless sex isn't fulfilling at all. And I want to find a woman who loves me for me. Not for my publicity and fame. Know what I mean? (I knew exactly what he meant because I wanted the same exact thing. People don't want to date me. They want to sleep with Trish Stratus the celebrity. Not Trish Status the person. And I knew this was exactly how Cena was feeling. I just wish he could see that the woman he was looking for is right in front of his eyes. I could be everything he's ever wanted.)

Trish: I know what you mean Cena. I feel the same way. (I was no longer going to deny or hide my feelings any longer. Truth is, I liked John Cena. The person, not the celebrity. The celebrity slept around and was known to be a jerk. John Cena the person was very much like myself. I was just going to tell him how I felt about him. I took a deep sigh and prepared to put myself out there leaving me entirely vulnerable.)

Trish: Can I tell you something? (I could feel myself growing a bit red with my future confession. I hoped he wouldn't hold it against me.)

Trish: I kinda like...

Adam Levine: Ladies and gentlemen! It's me, Adam Levine from Maroon 5! (I wanted to tell Cena how I felt about him but of course something had to interupt me. But in a way I was glad because I was scared to death to admit my feelings for him and I was ecstatic to see my favorite band in the world about to perform.)

John: There's our cue to go upstairs. (We went inside the club and took the elevator to the third floor. We grabbed a couple of chairs and dragged them out onto the balcony. There was only a couple of people out there with the same idea as us apparently.)

I looked over the ledge down at Maroon 5 who was pandering a bit to the audience. I looked over at the champ and he smiled warmly at me. I may be over thinking a little bit but perhaps he shared the same feelings for me. I hoped so. But then again he may be putting on the nice guy persona so he can earn my trust.

I eyed him up and down. I didn't think that was the case. I believe he was being genuine in everything he's said and done. Even if I couldn't get him to settle down at least he matured in a way. He said he wanted to stop sleeping around and try to commit. That was an improvement from where the guy has been.

John: Hey? (I looked up from watching Adam Levine do a handstand to look at him.)

Trish: Yeah?

John: Why exactly are you retiring? You're young and in the prime of your career. It just seems a bit fishy to me. (I was caught off guard. This entire time, nobody had even cared enough to ask me this simple question. Although I wasn't exactly comfortable answering that question, I appreciated that he had at least asked.)

Trish: Just because I need to.

John: Why?

Trish: That's none of your business. It's personal. (He narrowed his eyes and I rolled mine.)

John: What? Are you getting married or something? (What the...? What the Hell is wrong with him?)

Trish: No dummy. I'm as single as they come. I have my reasons why I'm retiring. I don't want to leave. Trust me. I love wrestling but I just have no choice.

John: You don't have to do anything you don't want to. So just stay. (I sighed. It was much more complicated than that.)

Trish: It's not that easy.

John: Just tell Vince you changed your mind. Hell, I'll even call him myself and tell him. (He began reaching in his pocket for his phone but I stopped him.)

Trish: Don't do that. (I can see the disappointment radiate off his face.)

Trish: I have to retire, Cena.

John: Why? Do you have a hidden injury or is Vince not paying you enough?

Trish: No. It's none of that. It's just something I have to do.

John: Why?

Trish: Why do you even care?

John: Everybody cares. Honestly, if you retire the fans will miss you, the guys in the back will miss you. The divas will miss you... I'll miss you. (I was beginning to honestly believe that he had a thing for me as well.)

Trish: Hey, if I could, I'd stay no doubt about it.

John: So stay. (I looked down. Quite honestly I couldn't even if I wanted to.)

Trish: I just can't.

John: Trish, if this has anything to do with Vince let me know. I'll have no problem with straightening that prick out.

Trish: It's nothing work related. Actually, I love working for the WWE. (To my surprise and oddly enough joy, he reached over and held my hand. I looked down at my hand inside his and felt butterflies flock inside my stomach.)

John: Somebody in your family is ill aren't they? (How did he know?)

John: Am I right? (I shrugged and looked down. He was dead on. I nodded.)

Trish: My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer last month. (I watched as his expression turned solemn and the grip on my hand tightened.)

John: I'm sorry to hear that. That must be tough. I'm always gonna be here for you if you need me.

Trish: Thanks Cena. I'll keep that in mind.

John: So are you gonna go and take care of her?

Trish: Pretty much, yeah. I'm mostly gonna try and be there for her. Offer her support and all.

John : Well I'm gonna be there for you guys then too.

Trish: You don't have to. We'll be fine.

John: Well if there's anything you need, just let me know. I'll do anything for you and your mom.

Trish: Thanks. (I smiled faintly at him and turned to look back at my favorite band performing their hit song "She Will Be Loved". Why was he so determined to "be there for me"? He never acted this way before and this is when I felt Cena's glance on me. I returned the stare and something about him wasn't right. He seemed different now out of nowhere.)

Trish: What? (He smiled and looked away before looking back at me.)

John: You're so beautiful. I can't help but to look at you. (I could feel myself growing red again. He was causing me to blush quite often lately. Why was he even bothering to compliment me in the first place? Unless... I smiled. Unless he liked me. The butterflies quickly returned as I looked down at him still holding my hand. I know he likes me. And I couldn't help but smile at this idea.)

John: Can I tell you something? (I grew anxious. This was it. This was the moment I've been waiting all day for. He was going to finally admit that he liked me.)

Trish: Sure. What is it?

John: Well it's a new concept for me and it's pretty embarrassing. So bare with me on this one. (Here it was. He was going to tell me he liked me.)

John: I have a lot of fun when I'm with you. Like... A ton of fun. And I think I'm kinda falling for... (Just as I yearned to hear his final word of course somebody would have to interrupt us. I sighed. And of course it'd have to be a hot groupie of his. Could my luck and timing be any worse?)

Groupie: John Cena? Hi. I'm Miranda. I'm a huge fan. (She held her hand out to shake his hand and he conveniently let go of mine to shake hers.)

Miranda: I'm thrilled to meet you. Is that Trish Stratus? (No duh I'm Trish Stratus. I rolled my eyes and she gave me a weird look before focusing herself back to Cena.)

Miranda: Anyways, Cena, how about you ditch her and come with me? (Words can't even express how bad I want to knock her teeth down her throat right now. Who does she think she is? Disrespecting me like that. She's stupid if she thinks Cena is going to ditch me for a skank like her. Cena glanced at me.)

John: If Trish doesn't mind then sure I'll go with you. (Of course I mind. But if he's so willing to ditch me like that then I don't even want to be around him. I don't have time for his emotional games anymore. I shook my head no. I wanted him to leave. He makes me sick.)

John: Alright then Miranda. Lets go. (And just like that the champ abandoned me to go mess around with some stupid bimbo.)

I was actually feeling jealous for the first time in my life. What was it about him that made me act this way? He was so close to telling me how he felt and it was all torn away because he couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to finish a sentence. He really pisses me off. I was beginning to wonder why I even bothered with him in the first place. He was a lost cause and there was no saving for him. He was just gone and nothing could stop him from whoring around.

John's POV

Miranda grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her as she pushed her way through the crowd.

John: Where are you taking me?

Miranda: To Heaven. (She looked back at me with a deviant smile. I knew exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to have sex and I'm not the kind of guy to deny a hot chick like her.)

She yanked me into the bathroom and pressed me up against the stall. She planted her lips on my cheek and quickly made her way over to my ear to nibble on it. Usually I'd be hard as a rock by this gesture but today I just wasn't feeling it.

She yanked on my belt and unbuckled it. She yanked my pants down and looked up at me with a grin.

Miranda: I'm gonna give you the best blowjob of your life. (She winked at me and usually I would be delighted to receive an amazing blowjob. But for some reason I couldn't care less if I got one or not. Suddenly blowjobs weren't important to me anymore.)

She rubbed my shaft through my boxers and looked up at me surprised. I knew why. I wasn't getting hard.

Miranda: What is it? Broken? (Did she just ask that? My penis isn't broken. It just didn't want her. Or anybody else for that matter. As a matter of fact the only thing I wanted was to be with Trish again. As much as I couldn't believe it; I knew she had somehow worked her way into my heart. I couldn't do anything knowing she was out there abandoned by me.)

Somehow she managed to make me care about her. I was actually thinking with my head and not the head below my belt. I like Trish. And I needed to tell her. Now.

I looked down at the tramp trying to seduce me. She insulted my manhood so I was gonna do the same. i was going to insult her. I'm not going to play these stupid immature games with these women anymore.

John: It's not broken. It just doesn't want you. Either that or you don't know how to turn a man on. Learn a thing or two before throwing yourself out there like a slut. (I knew she was appalled the instant her jaw dropped in shock. I'm not gonna lie: I was proud of myself. I could never get tired of telling someone off. It was just too funny.)

Miranda: Excuse me? With an attitude like that it's no wonder you can't get it up.

John: With an attitude like this I avoid getting diseases from skanks like you. (I pulled my pants back up and left. I don't know what was going through my mind when I ditched Trish. I knew by the look on her face that she wasn't fine with me leaving but yet I decided to do so anyways. Trish must hate me more than she ever did. I just ditched her to go get laid from some dumb bimbo. I hated who I was. I just hope Trish can forgive me.)

I stepped back out onto the balcony to see the Canadian sitting where I dumped her all alone. She was mumbling angrily to herself and I knew it was about me. Something told me that she liked me just as much as I liked her. I took a deep breathe and prepared to be told off.

John: I'm back. (I took a seat next to her and she looked up at me.)

Trish: That was quick.

John: We didn't do anything.

Trish: That's a shock. What was wrong with her? Her tits weren't big enough or something? (I scrunched my eyebrows. I couldn't believe it. She was actually jealous.)

John: That's not it.

Trish: Then what was wrong with her? Oh, let me guess. She was too over-priced?

John: The problem with her is that... Trish, she's not you. (She gave me a small obnoxious sarcastic chuckle.)

Trish: Nice try.

John: It's true.

Trish: No it's not. I'm not your type. I don't put out that easily.

John: I don't want sex from you. I just want your companionship. (She rolled her eyes and I knew she didn't believe me. I wouldn't believe myself either. But I wasn't lying.)

Trish: Seriously Cena, give up. I'm not going to sleep with you.

John: And that's perfectly fine with me. Trish, I like you. And I know you feel the same way about me.

Trish: No. You're wrong there. I don't like you. As a matter of fact, you irritate me worst than anybody had ever done before. I can't stand your guts. (Her words said one thing but her lips were saying something entirely different.)

Trish: I am in no way attracted to you and I never will be. (I was just going to throw caution to the wind. I grabbed her around the cheeks and pulled her soft lips up against mine. I can't believe I was actually kissing her.)

I let her go and opened my eyes. To my delight she slowly opened her eyes and bit her lower lip as if she actually enjoyed our lip lock and seemed to want more.

John: If that isn't attraction then I don't know what is. (I watched as she blushed and I knew I was finally in. I smiled and brushed the hair out of her face.)

Trish: You're a good kisser. (I chuckled and I could see she was blushing. Man, I can't believe what I was missing this whole time. She was adorable with the way she got nervous and blushed. She was extremely cute. I smiled again and pulled her into another kiss as Maroon 5 played in the background. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world. This moment right now was the single best moment of my life and I was in pure ecstasy.)

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 11<p> 


	12. Something New

Hey everybody. I'm back with another chapter and this time I've updated much quicker. The updates should become more quicker now that I can use my phone to update.

Chapter 12: Something New

Inside the court room, the airport security guard is intently trying to get Judge Judy to declare Cena guilty.

Todd: Big deal. Who cares? So you finally kissed the prude. It doesn't mean a thing to this case. With all due respect your honor, but you can be charged with incompetence by allowing this to go on for as long as it has. You're wasting time and tax payer money by being nosy wanting to know all about this man's personal affairs. Point blank, he broke federal laws. His personal life doesn't change that at all. There was 10,000 people in the airport that day. He put every single one of their lives at risk with his irresponsible and careless actions. This man shouldn't tell you how he nails some chick from work. This man should be sitting behind bars. (Judge Judy looks at Todd knowing that he was right. The truth is, Cena violated one of the most important federal laws. He should be punished for his actions. Not be permitted to tell his whole personal life to be able to justify his actions.)

Judge Judy sighs deeply and looks at Cena. She knew that Todd was correct and that she could be held in contempt of court. But at the same time she was drawn into his story and was dying to hear the rest. She took a long hard look at Cena and had a decisive look upon her face. Cena knew that he was about to be sentenced. 

Judy: Cena, please continue. (John's eyes lit up because once again Judge Judy was cutting him a break. If it had been any other judge in the world Cena would be sitting in jail right now. He was lucky that she was a nosy person.)

Todd: Are you kidding me? He's a criminal! He... (Judy bangs gavel on her podium and Todd shuts up completely.)

Judy: This is my court room. If you don't like how I operate things then you can shut up and get the Hell out of here. Do I make myself clear? Cena is testifying and I can hold you in contempt of court. Now either shut up or leave. (Todd looks around trying to decide what to do and decides that he was just going to have to shut up because if he walked out now he'd get in trouble by the airport.)

Judy: Now Cena, you may continue. (John shot a victorious grin over to Todd who in turn gets annoyed and sighs heavily while rolling his eyes.)  
>_<p>

Cena's POV

I walked Trish to the door of her hotel room and wished this night didn't have to end so early. I was sincerely enjoying her company and for once it wasn't at her expense.

John: I wish tonight didn't have to end.

Trish: It doesn't have to. (I had no clue what she meant by this.)

John: What do you... (Before I should finish my question she leaned in and placed her soft lips on mine. I of course kissed her back. She was a good kisser. Scratch that. She was a damn amazing kisser. She slowly pulled away and I head the urge to keep the lip lock in tact because I loved kissing her soft lips.)

John: You're an amazing kisser. (I watched as she blushed and I couldn't believe how adorable she was. I don't know why I hadn't noticed this years ago. I had four years to make a move and I waited until the last month. I was such an idiot. I could have been enjoying her beauty for all this time but I was blinded by lust to realize it.)

Trish: Why won't you put your money where your mouth is? Or in this case where your lips aren't. (Does she always have to speak in riddle? I barely understood anything she said but I couldn't help but to be extremely interested in what she was hinting at.)

John: Go on.

Trish: You say I'm a good kisser right?

John: You are.

Trish: And you wish this night didn't have to end so early right?

John: Of course. (Oh man. Was this really happening? I have a feeling that Trish was

about to invite me into her room. But then again she did make it crystal clear that no matter what she wouldn't ever sleep with me. There wouldn't be any other reason why she'd invite me into her room if she didn't want to test out my Big Bang Theory. I was just over thinking. I knew it. There was no way I'd ever get in her pants.)

Trish: Well it doesn't have to end. We can make it all night. (My heart dropped. Did she just say what I think she did? I was completely baffled and tried to make a tactful remark but nothing came out.)

Trish: What do you say you spend all night getting better acquainted with my lips? (She leaned in close to my ear and whispered gently.)

Trish: Both sets of lips that is. (That was all it took. I immediately got a raging boner and couldn't wait to get her alone in that room. I think she knew I was hard because she smiled sexually as she opened her door and made her way inside. Instinctively I followed her inside and she closed and locked the door behind us. I smiled ear to ear. Tonight was going to be extremely fun. I looked at Trish studying her. She didn't seem like she was just teasing me. I actually think she was completely serious. She was actually going to sleep with me. It's about damn time. I've been waiting for this opportunity for ever.)

Trish: I'm gonna show you what a real woman looks like. (And just like that she dropped her dress and there she was. In plain sight wearing nothing but a bra and thong. There is no possible way I could get any harder. It was already trying to push itself out of my jeans.)

Trish: Relax Cena. I don't bite. (She backed her way into the bed pulling me with her by my hand. I couldn't believe it. She was practically throwing herself at me. This was hot. I climbed in bed next to her and she held my hand. I was caught off guard. No woman had ever held my hand like this. By now I'd be pounding away but with Trish I bet she was making me wait for it. I didn't know how to react at all.)

Trish: You're not gonna ditch me in the morning are you? (I shook my head no and she eyed me up and down like she was surveying my response.)

Trish: Then make love to me. (Make love? I'm not sure how I was going to do that but I was going to have sex with her. That's a guarantee. She pulled me closer with a kiss and it wasn't long before my hands were exploring every inch of her amazing body. They sure know how to make them up in Canada. Canadians have just become my favorite type of woman.)

It wasn't long before I felt her tugging on my belt. She unfastened my pants and a second later I was freed from the confines of the denim. She rubbed her hands under my shirt and proceeded removing that as well. Here I was making out with the chick I wanted to nail the most and we were both just in undergarments. This was almost too good to be true. But I took what I got so I wasn't going to second guess this at all. I was getting laid tonight and that's all that was on my mind right now.

I slowly slid my hands behind her and unclasped her bra. I pulled it away from her and

was stunned. Damn, she had some amazing tits. I pulled out of the kiss and placed my lips around her nipples and started sucking gently. I could hear her leaving out soft moans of pleasure and I loved it. I never thought I'd get this close to her ever. It's like a dream come true.

I let my free hand rub it's way down her torso and stopped between her legs. I rubbed her through her thong and I could tell she was getting aroused. Her nipples got harder and slowly some wetness emanated onto her panties. Damn I was good. She slowly opened her legs slightly and I took this as an invitation.

I turned my head and started sucking on her other nipple as I slowly slid my hand inside her pink laced thong. I pushed a finger inside her and immediately a soft moan escaped her lips. I continued fingering her slowly and hearing her moans got me harder than I already was. If my fingers were able to make her feel this good I couldn't wait to see how my cock made her feel.

I picked the pace up and went a bit deeper. Her moans got louder and I got even hornier. This was just amazing. Then she suddenly stopped me and placed her hands on my shaft and started jerking me off. I swallowed hard. I didn't expect her to want to please me at all. But apparently she wanted to and I sure as Hell wasn't going to stop her. She was extremely good with her hands and I began to feel like I was going to bust.

I didn't want to lose it now. I was going to make this experience last as long as possible. I put my hand over hers and stopped her. I pushed her onto her back and slid her thong off her. I kissed gently on her stomach and inched my way lower to her core. She wanted it bad. I could tell by the way she was squirming. I was going to give it to her. I kissed her clit and she bucked her hips clearly wanting more. In a second, I was giving it my all and she was tightening her grip on my

shoulders. She was loving this and so was I.

Who would have thought that Trish Stratus would be doing any of this let alone be enjoying it. She moaned out loud and I licked even harder. I was beginning to lose my breathe so I needed a second to recuperate. I stopped and licked my lips as I watched Trish sigh trying to catch her breathe as well.

John: Enjoying yourself? (I watched as the sexy blonde gave me a deviant smile and flipped me onto my back. She placed my shaft between her lips and started sucking. My mind was completely blown right now. I didn't know what to think so I was just going to let her have her fun.

She took me in deep and I moaned out. She was incredibly good with her mouth. No doubt about that. She kept going deep and I could feel the pressure building up to my immanent orgasm.

John: I'm gonna come. (And just as I was about to bust she stopped and smiled up at me with a seductive smile. I took a deep breathe as I felt my lingering orgasm fade away. I felt the dire need to get off. There was so much built up pressure I needed to relieve. I watched as she laid next to me on the bed and opened her legs.)

Trish: Well don't just lay there. Give me what I want. (Instinctively I pounced on her. I placed my cock on the outside of her and could feel how extremely wet she was. I slid in and felt instantly pleased. She was so wet and tight I couldn't believe it.)

I started thrusting and I felt her nails digging into my back. There was nothing sexier than scratch marks on a man's back from pleasuring his lady so damn well. I picked up my pace and she placed her hands on the back of my neck.

She pulled me towards her in a passion filled kiss and it hit me. This gorgeous woman actually has deep feelings for me. This wasn't just a screwing session. She was making love to me.

She pulled out of the kiss and looked at me in my eyes deeply. I could sense the emotion in her eyes. She cares about me. I pulled her closer and held her tightly as I continued thrusting into her.

Of all the women I had sex with Trish is the only one who actually showed me this affection. I was caught off guard to be honest. I don't know how to react to it. I'm accustomed to banging them and leaving. They didn't care about me and I didn't care about them. But with Trish it was just different.

For the first time in my life I was actually nervous during sex. I wanted to satisfy her. Wait... What did I just say? I wanted to satisfy her? This was another first. I didn't care if the chick got off or not. As long I could bust a nut that was all that mattered to me. But not anymore. I was going to fulfill her needs as well as mine.

I looked down into her hazel orbs and smiled. I placed a soft meaningful kiss on her forehead and she held me tighter. I was going to stick around in the morning. I wasn't going to ditch her like the rest. She wasn't one of them. She was the one. The one woman who made me feel wanted and cared about. I wanted nothing more than to wake up with her in the morning.

I picked up the pace and her nails dug deeper into my back. I was going to walk away with scratch marks I knew that for sure. The whole Big Bang Theory I had before tonight was completely irrelevant now. That was for screwing groupies. Not for women you cared about. Making love was for women you cared about. It was for Trish.

I listened to Trish's moans and felt her body begin to slowly tighten up around me. I thrusted myself inside of her deeper only to ignite louder responses from her. I felt the sweat begin to form around my forehead and oddly enough this caused my pleasure to heighten.

Trish: John, you're fucking amazing. (Another loud moan escaped her soft lips and I smiled proudly. Then it struck me. That was the first time she had ever referred to me by my first name. She usually called me by 'Cena'. I knew for certain that she caught feelings for me somewhere along the line.)

I delved my lips into hers and shared another passion filled kiss. That is until her moans interrupted it but I wasn't going to complain. Actually, I was pretty damn gratified by this. I never understood why anybody would ever want to do missionary. I've tried it once before and it was horrendous. I felt absolutely nothing. But that was the complete opposite of what was happening now. The closeness and passion heightened the physical pleasure ten fold. I've never felt so good during sex in my entire life.

Trish: John, I'm gonna come. (A second later just as she had predicted, she came. I knew this because her moans got extremely loud and her grip on me tightened so much I thought she was going to break me in half. I felt her walls clench around me and I couldn't control myself any longer. I came as well.

She let out one last loud moan before all her muscles went limp and she collapsed in the bed exhausted. I rested my head against her chest as I struggled to catch my breathe. I felt her place both of her hands on the back of my head and began running her fingers through my hair. I've never had so much affection by a woman and it felt good. This definitely beat leaving in the middle of the night so much more.

Trish: John, you're phenomenal. (I smiled and looked up at her with a huge grin. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and I climbed off of her and laid down next to her. Usually this would be the time where I'd leave but instead of climbing out of bed, I placed my arm around her shoulders and she placed her hands on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and she kissed my chest.

I listened to her breathing and they slowly began to die down. I realized she was asleep and I smiled. It didn't take long for her to pass out on me. I must have really worn her out. I replayed the night over and over in my head until I fell asleep myself.

**END OF CHAPTER 12**


	13. Betrayal

Okay so I finally got my computer fixed. Well, I kind of got a new one. Same difference lol Anyways, I should be updating much more often now. I hope you all enjoy it :)

Chapter 13: Betrayal

Trish's POV

**Beep beep beep beep!**

Suddenly I was woken up by the obnoxious buzzing of the alarm set on my phone. I know it was Sunday, and the day of the Unforgiven Pay-Per-View but I was exhausted. That Cena sure did wear me out last night.

Awww, last night. I smiled in reminiscence. The absolute best night of my life it was. I know I had to go get an early morning work out in before my last match but my body wouldn't cooperate with my mind.

The loud buzzing of the alarm just hit my last nerve and I couldn't stand it anymore. I tried to roll over to hit the snooze button but my body was stuck. It wouldn't budge an inch.

Trish: John honey, would you mind hitting that? (I waited for the noise to stop but after a few more seconds of nerve racking ignorance I sighed.

Trish: John? (Still no response. He must still be fast asleep. I rolled over with a huge smile only for it to be wiped completely from my face. The other side of the bed was empty. Cena wasn't there. I reached out and turned off the alarm and sat up in bed.)

With a yawn and stretch I felt ready for the day. John must be in the bathroom. I threw the comforter off my legs and got out of bed. I stretched once again. If it hadn't been for Cena being in the bathroom I'd still be asleep. I didn't feel like getting out of bed just yet. I was comfortable and warm.

I shrugged off the disappointment and made my way to the door of the bathroom. I knocked with a smile.

Trish: You ever plan on coming out of there, Cena? (I patiently waited for his response but to no avail. I knocked again.)

Trish: John? You in there? (Still nothing. I could have sworn I felt him roll out of bed and head to the shower earlier.)

Trish: I'm coming in then. (I turned the knob and walked in with a grin.)

Trish: Put that thing away... (I stopped mid-sentence because I was talking to myself. Cena wasn't in here. That bastard! He must have left when I was asleep!)

I slammed the bathroom door and stormed back into the room.

Trish: Who the Hell does that son of a bitch think he is! (I kicked the edge of the bed in anger. That asshole promised me he wouldn't leave in the morning. And I actually believed him? Ugh! I'm so stupid!)

Cena's POV

Out in the hallway of the hotel I can hear Trish's alarm clock buzzing. It wouldn't be too long before she notices that I left her high and dry. I just couldn't help it. I've never gotten this close to a woman before and if I stuck around I would have caught feelings for her.

I didn't want that. If I fell for her my focus wouldn't be on my championship match later tonight. I couldn't believe I even allowed myself to care about her. I felt bad about leaving her like this. I even promised her last night I'd wake up with her in the morning.

I wanted to stay but I just couldn't. I have a golden rule I stick to. "Never wake up with a woman." That was plain and simple. If I hung around they might think it was something more than just a one night stand. I'm not the relationship type of guy. I know for a fact if I try to be with Trish I'd only hurt her worse in the long wrong.

I'm not a one woman man. Never have been, never will be. That was that. I wasn't going to change myself for anybody. Not even Trish. She's gonna hate me for the rest of our lives now. I bet she is flipping out right this second.

Trish's POV

I'm not letting that jackass get away with this. I grabbed my cell phone and called him. It began ringing and I felt my adrenaline pick up.

Cena's POV

My phone began ringing as I tried to pack up my belongings from my hotel room. I looked at the screen and the caller I.D read "Trish". There was no way I was going to answer and let her chew me out. I pressed deny and it went straight to voice mail. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and continued on with what I was previously doing.

Trish's POV

That little shit! He totally just rejected my call. It only rang four times. He;s hearing my mouth now.

"Hey, you reached the voice mail of the one and only WWE Champion John Cena. You know the drill. Later."

I waited for the beep and once it hit I just let loose.

Trish: Hey, Cena you jackass. It's me, Trish. Yeah remember me? The woman you fucking LEFT in the middle of the night! How about you stop being a pussy and answer the damn phone! You think you're gonna get away with this? I got another thing in store for you. You're nothing but a coward! When you finally grow a set of balls how about you man up and call me back? Or better yet, stop screwing and leaving people! Just wait until I see you. You're a sorry ass excuse of a man. (I hung up and felt the rage boiling my blood.)

He wants to mess with me? I'm not like these other dumb girls. I'm going to confront his lying ass right now. I threw on my pajamas and stormed out of my hotel room. Just wait until I get my hands on that jackass.

Cena's POV

I heard footsteps approaching my door and they sounded light and angry. Uh-oh. It was Trish. Man, this chick is crazy. I didn't answer so now she's coming to kick my ass. I heard her fist bang on my door hard and I pressed my back up against the door slowly so I wouldn't give it away that I was in here.

Trish: Cena! You son of a bitch! I know you're in there! (She banged on the door again and I knew I couldn't answer it. She would strangle me if I did. )

Trish: I'm coming in and I don't give a shit! (I felt her hand on the knob and I switched the padlock in the lock position just in time. She turned the door and pushed hard. Thank God I locked it in time. She began shaking the door ferociously and I knew she was pissed.)

Trish: I know you're in there you asshole! I can hear you on the other side! Open this door! (She began shaking and pounding on the door furiously but I wasn't under any circumstances opening the door. She was a complete lunatic. I wasn't going to deal with that drama right now.)

Trish: Fine then! Don't answer! Be a coward! That's why Edge is gonna kick your ass later! (She banged on the door again.)

Trish: Open up! (I shook my head in disbelief at her consistency.)

Trish: Fine, be a pussy. But so you know, you're a liar and a pathetic excuse for a human-being. How can you sleep with people and then leave them like that? You're sick. You need help. All you do is use people and ruin lives. I don't ever wanna see your stupid face ever again! You jackass! (I can hear the tears in her voice. I just melted. I felt horrible. I heard her footsteps quickly retreat and I opened my door.)

John: Trish, wait! (But it was too late. She had already turned the corner of the corridor and she was out of sight and hearing distance. I feel like a complete dick. She was right. I used people way too much. And I probably ruined a lot of women's lives as well. Including hers. I wish I would have just stayed with her this morning.)

I contemplated whether to go to her room or not but she declared that sh never wanted to see me again. I wasn't going to go to her knowing how angry she was. I'd have to apologize another time... Wait a second. What was I doing? Apologizing to her? Yeah right. Forget that. I'm not going to apologize. She'd think I want to be with her and that would lead to more drama and problems. It was best that she hated me now. She'd be gone by tomorrow so she'd be out of my life forever. I just needed to avoid her for the rest of the night and I'll be fine.

Trish's POV

I slumped back into bed and pushed the tears away. I should have known he was going to do this. He always did. Who was I to think I could actually change him? He doesn't care about anything but his stupid WWE Title and himself. He was a narcissistic animal that's what he is. Using women for his pleasure then leaving them. He was absolutely repulsive. I regret even associating myself with him. Let alone sleeping with him...

EW! Oh my God! I actually had sex with him! I'm ashamed of myself. I've become just like the rest. What the Hell was I thinking? I looked down at myself and I felt like a total piece of meat. He chewed me up and spit me out. I felt disgusting. I was repulsed by my actions. I need a shower. I needed to wash myself and rid myself of this guilt.

I rushed to the bathroom and jumped in the shower not caring that is was cold water. I immediately grabbed the soap and scrubbed myself. Scrubbed myself so hard my skin actually began to turn red. I needed to cleanse myself of any of his germs. He had his entire body all over mine. I needed to rid myself of that.

And then it happened again. That feeling of being used and taken advantage of rushed over me like the lukewarm water. I was drowned in a shower of my own guilt and self hatred. Why did I allow myself to slump to a level like that? I was going to regret this for the rest of my life. I gave the most precious piece of myself to a womanizing jackass.

The way I was holding him close and kissing him sickened me. He knew damn well that I developed feelings for him and he let me go through that anyways. I can't believe how selfish and callous he is. And on top of his already heinous act it was the day of my last match. How could he put me through this knowing how big of a night it was going to be for me tonight.

Screw that and screw him. These fans have watched me grow in and outside of the ring for 6 years. I wasn't going to allow my personal affairs interfere with my wrestling career. I was going into my hometown of Toronto as the challenger in my last match. I tied with The Fabulous Moohlah on number of reigns as Women's Champion. If I won tonight, no, when I win tonight I'll break her record and guarantee myself a spot in the history books. I was going to retire as champion and add that to the history books as well. Nothing was going to stop me from defeating Lita tonight.

Back in the court room Judge Judy is giving John a stare of death.

Judy: You slept with her and then ditched her? (John looks on his the judge baffled.)

John: Well I... I can uh... (He pulled at his tie loosening it because he was extremely nervous.)

John: I can explain your honor. I'm not all bad now. I made up with her. (Judy narrows her eyes at him tauntingly.)

Todd: Your honor, can you please just sentence him now? Obviously he doesn't care about other people's feelings and I think jail time will straighten him out.

Judy: Todd, zip it. Cena, you better have a good explanation because right now I'm set to sentence you. You better make it good or else. (John looks around the court room and realizes that it just got real. He looked at the jurors who don't seem to empathetic with him like they had been in the past. "If I blow it, I'm history. I hope they like how I made it up to Trish."

**END OF CHAPTER 13**


	14. Unforgiven Part 1

Chapter 14: Unforgiven Part 1

It was Unforgiven. The night everybody had been waiting for. None more so than Trish Stratus. It was her last match and she was going against her arch-nemesis Lita for the Women's Championship. She was excited and nervous. Also on the card was the main-event between WWE Champion John Cena and Edge for the title. Randy Orton would also be taking on Trish's on-screen boyfriend Carlito in a grudge match.

Trish knocked on the door of the men's locker room looking for Carlito. The door opened up and none other than John Cena opens the door. Trish looks at him and immediately her heart drops. John looks at her and he can see the pain in her hazel eyes as she stares up into his heartless eyes.

John: Trish? What are you... What are you doing here? You know I have to get ready for my match against Edge...

Trish: Just shut up, Cena...

John: I know you're mad at me but I... (Trish puts her hand in his face making him stop mid-sentence.)

Trish: I don't give a damn about what you have to say. Go fetch me Carlito. (John looks at her shocked for a second. Trish crosses her arms and refuses to look him in the eye. She keeps her eyes at the ground to avoid any eye contact with the man who just this morning abandoned her after they had sex.)

John: You're not here to talk to me?

Trish: No! The world doesn't revolve around you! Now stop being a dick and get me Carlito. I don't wanna talk to you or even see you again. Now leave me alone and get him. (John looks at the small blonde and can tell that he really hurt her by his actions of this morning. He didn't mean to hurt her but he was afraid of falling for her.)

He looked at her and thought about apologizing but when he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out. He sighed and realized that the best thing to do was to get Carlito and leave her alone like she requested. John went into the room and a few seconds later Carlito came out.

Carlito: Hey Trish. What's up?

Trish: Carlito, you know how Orton RKO'd me the other week on Raw? Well I have a feeling he's in cahoots with Edge and Lita. And I know those two would love nothing more than to sabotage me here tonight. So do you think you can keep a look out for me while I'm out there? I don't want Orton coming out and interfering in my match.

Carlito: Yeah sure no problem Trish. I got your back out there.

Trish: Alright thanks. My match is in a few minutes so I'm gonna get going. The crew is cleaning up after that brutal Hell In A Cell match with Big Show, Shane, Vince and DX. After that I gotta go out there. So I'll see you around. (Carlito nods and smiles at her.)

Carlito: Alright man see you later. Good luck out there, Trish. (For the first time all day Trish smiled and then walked off to go to the gorilla position.)

Out in the arena the WWE crew have finished raising the cell and cleaning up the mess from the previous Hell In A Cell match. A picture of Trish vs Lita pops up on the titantron advertising the following match.

J.R: Well ladies and gentlemen we come off of that heinous Hell In A Cell match to a very heart warming situation here. Heart breaking as a matter of fact.

King: Yeah I was just about to say that J.R.

J.R: Trish Stratus's last match for the title. Here's a special look at Trish. (A video package showcasing Trish and her evolution from manager to decorated diva airs. Then a recap of the past several weeks with the lead up to Unforgiven airs. Litas's music hits and the entire arena drowns it in a wave of jeers.)

Lita walks out onto the stage and flaunts her Women's Championship. She makes rude snarky remarks at all the fans ringside as she climbs into the ring.

Lilian Garcia: The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first from Atlanta, Georgia, she is the Women's Champion, Lita!

J.R: You know King I did a little bit of research and the wrestling historians have a lot of different stories but the championship as recognized by the WWE the Women's title has been dated back to the Fabulous Moohlah in 1956. The championship is 50 years in the running. (Lita walks around the ring flaunting her championship off to everybody. Her music dies down and she stands in the middle of the ring patiently awaiting her rival to come out.)

J.R: Lita is a 3 time WWE Women's Champion whereas Trish is a 6 time champion in her right. If Trish pulls out a win here tonight she will break the record of the Fabulous Moohlah with 7 reigns as Women's Champ. (The crowd begins chanting "thank-you Trish" and Lita becomes outraged. She begins screaming at the ringside fans to shut up.)

J.R: Trish is the hometown hero tonight in Toronto. The fans are anxiously awaiting her arrival. (The giggles to Trish's theme music hits and the roof gets blown off the building. Trish walks out onto the stage and is visibly nervous.)

Lilian: And introducing the challenger Toronto's own, Trish Stratus! (Trish runs down the ramp clapping hands with everybody at right side excitedly.)

J.R: What an outstanding ovation. Over 16,000 fans are on their feet to show Trish Stratus some respect in her last match. (The referee takes the title from Lita and hands it to Lilian Garcia at ring side. He checks both women for weapons and then rings the bell.)

Trish and Lita stare at each other before circling each other sizing the other up. They lock up with Trish getting the better of Lita backing her up against the ring ropes. The referee urges them to break the hold and Trish does not wanting to go out in her last match as a cheater. Lita takes this opportunity to get under Trish's skin and gets her with a sneaky shove to the shoulders. Trish stumbles back a bit and Lita shoves her again. Trish attempts to combat her with an elbow but gets the taste slapped out of her face before she can attempt a counter.

Lita grabs Trish by the wrist and Irish Whips her to the opposing turnbuckle. Lita charges but Trish fights back with a surprise clothesline knocking Lita clean off her feet. Trish quickly goes for the cover but Lita quickly kicks out at a 2 count. Trish climbs to her feet and waits for Lita to stumble to hers.

Trish does a handstand and traps Lita's head in between her ankles. Trish swings around and nails Lita with a Whirly Bird. Lita wisely rolls out of the ring to recover and Trish follows suit. She stands on the ring apron and attacks Lita with a flying Air Canada. Trish wails away on Lita's face with a bunch of right fists and Lita counters with a headbutt.

They both climb to their unsteady feet and Lita grabs Trish by the hair and drags her to the steel steps. She attempts to smash the Canadian's face against the hard metal but Trish counters with an elbow to her foes abdomen. With Lita standing on the bottom step Trish goes for another handstand and hits Lita with a Stratus-sphere onto the hard mat. Lita wrenches her back in pain and Trish throws her back into the ring to avoid a count-out.

Lita attempts to use the bottom rope to climb to her feet but Trish hits her with a barrage of fists as the referee pries her away from the red head. Trish measures her opponent up as she struggles to her feet and goes in for an attack only to be kicked in the stomach hard. Trish bends over in pain and Lita clobbers her in the back with a hard elbow. Trish drops to her knees and Lita smashes her face off of the mat.

Trish pushes herself up to her hands and knees and Lita drops all of her body weight onto the blondes back with two folded fists. Lita grabs Trish by the head and smashes her face off of the mat once again. Lita drags Trish to the bottom rope and drapes her leg over Trish's throat and pushes down choking her.

The referee forces Lita off of her and Lita bounces off of the second rope and lands a heavy hard knee right across Trish's back. Lita drags Trish into the center of the ring and hits her with a Snapmare. She places her knee against Trish's back and pulls on her chin making it hard for Trish to breathe.

The fans go crazy and clap their hands loudly encouraging their hometown hero to get back into the fight. Trish fights back and slowly gets to her feet and hits Lita in the stomach with her elbow 3 times breaking the hold. Trish goes to run off the ropes but Lita grabs a handful of the blonde locks and Trish goes flying back head first onto the mat.

Lita drags Trish to her feet and smashes her face off of the turnbuckle. She begins kicking Trish sporadically in the abdomen as she is trapped against the corner of the ring. The ref yells at Lita to back her away from the corner and Lita yells at him to shut up. Lita turns her attention back to Trish and Trish dodges a punch and turns the cards on Lita.

She now tosses Lita against the turnbuckle and gives her a set of sporadic kicks to the gut of her own. Trish places her foot on the throat of Lita and expands her leg chocking Lita against the top rope. The referee forces Trish off and Trish stops but not for long. She hits Lita with a Ric Flair-like chop and does it 2 more times. She then hits the reeling Lita with a punch to the head and then hits her with the Stinger Splash.

Trish backs up to the center of the ring to do it again but Lita stops her with an elbow to the face. Lita climbs to the top rope for an aerial attack but Trish goes for the Stratus-sphere again. Lita counters this and pulls Trish up with her. Trish is now sitting on top of Lita's legs straddling her and the two exchange blows until they both fall to the outside of the ring pummeling the floor hard. They both writhe in pain from the horrific fall.

They both struggle to climb back into the ring before the ref counts to 10 resulting in a count-out. Lita climbs into the ring first because Trish took the worst of the fall. Lita takes this moment to capitalize on it and climbs to the top rope. Trish sees her and scrambles to the apron giving the redhead a hard elbow to the side of her head.

Lita stumbles backwards and almost loses her grip. She holds on and takes it down a level only to be met by Trish who climbs to the middle rope and hits her with a hard right. Lita battles back with a right of her own and both women climb to the top rope to combat the other. They hit each other with a plethora of blows until Lita falls down to her feet on the apron. Trish uses her height advantage to a barrage of blows grabbing onto the fiery hair. Trish takes it up a notch and climbs to the top rope preparing to hit Lita with a devastating face plant.

Lita quickly counters and pulls Trish off the top rope by the arm sending her flying into the ring mat hard. Lita climbs back into the ring and once again ascends to the top rope. She looks behind her and measures the distant between her and Trish. It was the perfect distance for her patented Moonsault. Lita jumps off doing a back flip in mid-air but Trish wisely rolls out of harms way.

Lita grabs her abdomen in pain and Trish quickly goes for the pin-fall. Lita kicks out at 2 and waits for Lita to climb to her feet. Once Lita is up Trish grabs her into a side headlock and throws her finger in the air. Stratus-Faction time!

Trish jumps to the top rope to hit her finisher but the veteran heel Diva counters by throwing the challenger clear over the top rope and out of the ring. Trish rolls from the huge momentum and smashes hard into the guardrail at ringside. Lita poses cockily in the ring and the fans boo her angrily.

Lita smiles arrogantly and slides out of the ring pulling Trish to a vertical base. She tosses her back into the ring and goes for a near fall with Trish barely kicking out in time. Lita becomes enraged and attacks Trish with an onslaught of blows to the back. She rolls Trish onto her back and begins punching her directly in the face.

The referee drags her off of the battered blonde and scolds Lita for this. Lita ignores him and kicks Trish clear in the side of her head. Then stomps on her back quickly dragging her to her feet hitting her in the stomach with a knee on the way up. Lita clobbers Trish in the back with a hard fist and Trish falls right back to the mat holding her back in pain.

Lita again drags Trish to her unsteady feet and nails her with a suplex. Lita goes for the pin but Trish once again kicks out. Trish quickly rolls over onto her hands and knees to get away but Lita pops her in the ribs with a hard flat kick. Lita unremorsefully drags Trish to the bottom rope and knees her right in the spine twice

Lita gets in Trish's face mocking her and mushes her twice pushing her over. Lita slaps Trish across the face and taunts her to get up and fight. Trish becomes enraged in anger and punches Lita square in the face. Trish gets up and hits Lita with another stiff punch then another and another knocking Lita right up against the ropes. Trish Irish Whips Lita but Lita reverses it and hits the Russian Leg Sweep on the hometown hero.

She quickly rolls on top of Trish and pounds away on her face with a series of rights and lefts. The referee threatens to disqualify Lita for cheating and she smiles cockily proud of her evil doings. Lita grabs Trish by the hair and gives her another face plant. Lita goes for another pin fall only for Trish to kick out once again.

Lita puts Trish a headlock and forces her chin down to her chest. If she couldn't keep Trish down long enough for a pin fall she was going to make her submit. Trish begins to fade out when the crowd begins chanting her name giving her a rush of adrenaline. Trish fights her way to her feet and hits Lita with a right hand. Lita attempts to hit a clothesline but Trish ducks it and hits her with a neckbreaker. With having had her neck surgically repaired a few years ago this particular move takes a lot out of the vixen.

Lita gets to her feet before Trish and elbows her in the chin. Trish responds with a right hand. Lita responds in the same way and the two begin a punching battle in the center of the ring with Trish getting the upper hand. She throws Lita into the corner and runs for an attack but Lita blocks with a forearm to Trish's once broken nose.

Lita quickly climbs to the top rope once again and Trish hits her with a Stratus-Sphere in return. Trish measures Lita for a Chick Kick and once Lita gets up she is pummeled to the mat by the signature move. Trish knows she has Lita beaten so she goes for a pin fall. Lita kicks out at the last second and Trish can't believe it.

The hometown girl drags Lita to her feet out of anger and Lita digs her fingers into Trish's eye sockets cheating once again. She attempts to go for her finishing maneuver DDT but Trish counters with another attempt at a Stratus-Faction. Lita tries to counter again by throwing Trish over the top rope but Trish wisely flows over the shoulders of Lita and tries to go for a quick roll-up. Lita grabs onto the middle rope stopping herself from falling backwards and goes for a pin herself using the ropes for extra leverage.

Thankfully the ref notices this in time and doesn't count the pin. He yells at Lita for trying to cheat again and Trish rolls Lita onto her back for roll-up pin she attempted before. The ref counts but Trish has other plans. She gets to her feet and traps Lita's legs under her arms and flips her onto her back. Sharpshooter!

The crowd goes crazy as Trish locks it in and Lita writhes in pain. This finisher submission was invented and made famous by the great Bret Hart, a fellow Canadian. Lita drags herself to within an inch of the bottom rope to break the hold but Trish drags her back to the center of the ring. Lita not being able to take it anymore taps out.

Lilian Garcia: Here is your winner by submission and the new WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus! (The entire arena jumps to their feet as Trish's theme song plays and she kneels on her knees triumphant. The referee brings over the title but Trish is too overwhelm by emotion that she doesn't take it at first.)

She sobs tears of joy for a moment before looking around the arena proudly realizing that she was the new champion. She smiles and grabs the title and hoists it proudly over her head. She remains in the ring celebrating with the crowd soaking in her final moment in a WWE ring.

Trish walks backstage with a smile and tears as a backstage interviewer calls upon her for a final comment for the WWE website.

Interviewer: Trish, can you tell us how you're feeling right now? (Trish wipes the tears from her eyes and thinks about it.)

Trish: I feel not in one precise word of course. I'm, I'm, I'm so happy. Um... I don't think you could write a better ending and uh... I don't really know what to say. It's like um... being in Toronto and the response I received I just don't know what to say. I just came a long way in my career and to leave with this title, minus this. (Trish playfully covers up Lita's nameplate on the belt with a sly smile and giggle.)

Trish: To leave with this, it's been a long journey to get here and it's really awarding just to come and win in my hometown having that love and leaving as 7 time champion it's a dream come true I'll tell you that. I think I made my mother happy and my father happy and in one word I'm just happy. (Trish looks at the camera with a huge toothy grin.)

Trish: I'm happy.

Interviewer: Thanks Trish. (Trish nods with a friendly smile and walks away.)

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

Don't forget to leave me reviews guys :)


	15. Unforgiven Part 2

Chapter 15: Unforgiven Part 2

Todd Grisham appears on the titantron.

Todd: Congratulations go out to Trish Stratus an emotional victory in her final match. But ladies and gentlemen my guest at this time; none other than the Legend Killer himself Randy Orton. (Randy appears on-screen with a smug look on his mug.)

Todd: And of course Randy you're about to go one on one versus Carlito. What's going through your mind right now?

Randy: Well first of all you know congratulations are in order. Congratulations, Trish, good for you. The thing of it is, Todd is that there's one little problem. Nobody really cares about your retirement. That is of course unless you're Canadian in which case you don't have much of a life. (The Canadian crowd boos him.)

Randy: But truth is Trish is old news. She's the past. If we wanna talk about the past we'll refer to 2 years ago where in this very building at this very Pay-Per-View yours truly became the youngest WWE World Heavyweight Champion in history. So Carlito think about this. With all the apple biting, silly catchphrases, that stupid haircut it won't change the fact that Trish Stratus is a bitch. (The crowd boos him once again horrendously.)

Randy: And tonight, Carlito, I'm gonna make you mine. (Randy's music plays and he heads out to the arena. Carlito comes out next and is irate. They battle each other in a hard fought battle for 15 minutes before Randy Orton counters an areal attack by Carlito with a rattling RKO pulling out a win. The Legend Killer climbs to his feet and gives a cocky smirk to the camera showing the fans at home just how confident he is.)

* * *

><p>Cena's POV<p>

My music hit and I walked out onto the stage. I looked down the ramp at my challenge; Edge.

He looked damn determined and I knew I was in for it. This was his specialty match in his hometown. I had a giant hill to climb to win this match. On top of the physical challenges, Edge has Lita in his corner. I wished I had someone in my corner to even the odds but I knew for a fact this wasn't going to happen.

Every single diva on the roster hated me. I used all of them and now I was paying the price. I guess the old saying "what comes around goes around." was really true. This was a time when I needed somebody to be there for me but nobody would come out to help me. I've been an ass all my life and now I screwed myself.

I started my slow walk to the ring and the only thing that popped in my head was how bad I had hurt Trish. What was I thinking? I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life because I was being a coward. She had told me I was being a coward and I blew it off. I didn't think I would ever be a coward. But Trish was right. I was a coward.

Edge gets up in my face as soon as I climb into the ring and I slap the taste out of his mouth. I wasn't going to be a coward in this ring. When it came to relationships there was no doubt about it. I was a coward. But when it came to wrestling I was the furthest thing from being a coward.

And I proved it tonight. I defeated Edge despite him having multiple advantages on his side. I hoisted my retained championship in the air and I knew there was one thing I needed to do now. Tonight was an end of an era. Trish was retiring and she had been the top diva in this company for the past 6 years. Now Lita would certainly be stepping up to the plate and there needed to be a diva to take Trish's spot. Not only that, but what would become of the Women's Title now that Trish retired with it?

On top of the change for the divas, Orton may have just earned himself a future title shot here tonight. By defeating Carlito he has proven that he wasn't just another cocky wrestler who wanted his 15 minutes of fame. No. He had his 15 minutes of fame back in 2004 by becoming the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history. He was hungry now. No, he was starving. Starving for another chance to become a champion and I knew he had his eyes set on me. He proved himself worthy of a title shot and I had a feeling I'd be dealing with him a lot in the next few months.

Edge would of course beg for another shot at the title tomorrow night. That was inevitable because he always complained when he couldn't get the job done. I was going to have my work cut out for me.

Speaking of work, I had to work on getting Trish to stop hating me. Tonight is the last chance I have when it comes to her. Even though I didn't want a relationship with her she still meant a lot to me. She was the first woman to make me actually feel something for her. I never cared about any other woman's feelings but Trish somehow managed to make me care about her.

I had to talk to her tonight. If I didn't I'd regret it for the rest of my life. I wanted her forgiveness. Hell, I needed it. I don't want her to hate me forever. I was going to talk to her tonight if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

><p>I didn't even bother changing into my street clothes to go see Trish. I bet she was on her way out of the arena already. I rushed down the halls and found the women's locker room. I knocked impatiently and a battered Lita answered the door. She was holding her back. During my match with Edge she got involved and the only way to stop her was by giving her an F-U. I smiled in remembrance and she knew why.<p>

Lita: It's not funny, Cena! Because of you I can't wrestle until October! (I shrugged.)

John: Then maybe you should keep your nose out of my matches. You wanna get involved in my matches I'm gonna make you a part of them. Now shut up and fetch me Trish.

Lita: No. (I perked my eyebrows up with attitude.)

John: Excuse me?

Lita: You heard me Cena. After what you did to me and Edge I'm not doing you any favors. Go to Hell. (And just like that she slammed the door in my face. I was having just as much as I could from this broad. I was close to my breaking point and soon I was going to trap her in my STFU and not let her out. I began banging on the door of the locker room. I knew there were other divas in there that would gladly answer the door and get me Trish.)

After about a minute of being annoying and banging on the door someone finally answered.

John: It's about damn time... (Then I noticed that it was Trish. I stopped mid sentence and felt a growing sense of nervousness fester inside me.)

John: Trish? Hey. (Barely acknowledging me, she pushed past me and began walking quickly towards the parking lot luggage in hand.)

John: Here let me get that for you. (I reached down and tried to take her bags to help her out but she yanked them from my hands.)

Trish: I can manage.

John: I'm just trying to help. (She spun around furiously and gave me a look I've never seen before. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.)

Trish: Well don't. You've done enough.

John: Trish, come on. You know I'm sorry about what I did to you... (She put her hand in my face and I shut up.)

Trish: I don't wanna hear it, Cena. Just because you give me some half ass apology doesn't mean I'm gonna jump right back in bed with you. Now leave me alone. (She spun around and began to walk to her car even faster than before. She was really trying to get away from me quick.)

John: I'm not trying to sleep with you again... (She threw her luggage in the back of her SUV and jumped in. I contemplated going over to her but realized it was best if I stayed away.)

John: Just give me a chance to talk.

Trish: Go to Hell Cena. (And with that she sped out of the building, out of the WWE, and out my life permanently. A huge wave of regret and shame took over me. A ball formed in my throat and it was this moment I realized that I had actually grown to not only care about her but to actually fall for her. How stupid could I be? I had her. She was mine. And I blew it. I only wanted more girls.)

I didn't care about stability or companionship. That's what I had with Trish. She was perfect in every way possible. But being as stupid as I am I cared about quantity not quality. I'd give up quantity any day for another chance with Trish. She was the one and now I lost her.

I sighed heavily and looked around the parking lot. Thankfully nobody was around to witness my humility. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and I took a deep breathe to force them away. I cleared my throat and began my long walk back to my locker room. I just pretty much destroyed my life. I had nobody. Everybody in the locker room hates me. I have no friends and Trish was the only person who never hated me. But just like everybody else I pushed her away. I'm an idiot.

I slid off my knee pads as I sit on the bench in my locker room. I can't believe that it took me my whole life to realize what I had been missing out on. Beginning right now I was going to turn my life around. No more meaningless one night stands. No more pushing people around. Tomorrow at Raw I was going to go up to every person I had ever mistreated and give them my heart felt apologies. And no matter what, I was going to get Trish to forgive me.

**END OF CHAPTER 15**

Don't forget to leave me reviews guys :)


	16. Last Chance

Chapter 16: Last Chance

The alarm goes off in John Cena's hotel room and he rolls over to look at the time. It was 6:30 am. He jumps out of bed as fast as he can and rushes to the shower. He begins cleaning himself as he speaks aloud to himself.

John: Torrie told me that Trish's flight back to Toronto would leave at 8. That gives me about an hour to get to the airport and talk to Trish. If she gets on that flight without forgiving me I'll never get the chance again.

He finishes in the shower and throws his clothes on as fast as he can. He hurries out of his hotel room and starts his drive to the airport. He knew that this was going way out of his way but he didn't care. He just needed to gain her forgiveness. He jumps out of his car and sees the long line at the information desk.

He rolls his eyes and quickly surveys over the surrounding area for Trish. There is no sign of her anywhere so he looks at his watch impatiently. It was now 7:30 and time was running out. There was no way he'd get to the front of the line in time to meet Trish at the gate. So he took a chance.

He walks around the line and jumps right to the front.

John: Can you tell me what flight the passenger Trish Stratus is on?

Receptionist: Sir, you can't just jump to the front of the line. Besides, I can't give you that information. Now please go back to the back of the line and I'll help you when it's your turn.

John: I don't have time to wait around.

Receptionist: I'm sorry sir. But you have no choice. (John sighs and looks at the line of people he cut in front of. A kid in the middle of the line recognizes him and shrieks.)

Kid: Oh my God! That's John Cena! (Everybody in the line begins mumbling under their breathe realizing the same thing. The woman who John butted in front of smiles.)

Woman: By all means Mr. Cena. You can go first. (John smiles and was happy that he at least still had his fans.)

John: Thank-you so much. (Being a bit hesitant, the receptionist decides to wait on John anyways.)

Receptionist: I can't give you any information on a specific customer. Is there anything else I can help you with?

John: What gate is the flight to Toronto? (The receptionist types away on her keyboard then looks up at John.)

Receptionist: That would be gate 18.

John: Thanks. (He turns to leave.)

Receptionist: You won't be able to board without a ticket sir.

John: I know. I'm not boarding. I just have to talk to somebody.

Receptionist: The flight will be taking off shortly so don't take too long. Our guards aren't so kind to people who disturb the natural flow of things around here.

John: I won't cause a problem. (John turns and hurries off to find gate 18 and Trish.)

He finds the gate and looks around for Trish who he easily finds in the crowd.

John: Trish! (She doesn't hear him and he calls her again. She still doesn't hear him. He looks around and grabs a ball from a boy nearby. John looks at the security guard overseeing the gate and waits for him to turn his head. John throws the ball and hits Trish in the back of her head.)

Trish: Ow! (She grabs her head and turns around. John motions for her to come over there to him and she furrows her brows angrily.)

Trish: What the Hell John! What's your problem! What are you doing!

John: I need to talk to you. Come here. (He motions for her to come over again and she shakes her head no.)

Trish: I'm gonna miss my flight. Leave me alone. (John was only about 20 feet away from her. He could easily slip under the rails and go to her himself.)

John watches as a man and his family hand the guard their tickets and passports. John takes this opportunity and slips under the guard rails. He had to now go through a metal detector which he didn't have time for.

Security Guard: Sir, please remove your shoes and belt. Anything in your pockets that may cause the machine to go off put in this small bucket. (John quickly abides and grabs his belongings and rushes to the gate to get Trish. He doesn't even bother putting his shoes back on because he didn't have time.)

He hurries past the patiently waiting line and heads over to Trish. She was 5 people from the front of the line. She sees him approaching and looks back at the guard then at John. She was afraid for him of getting in trouble but he seemed like he didn't even care.

Trish: John, what are you doing? You're gonna get in trouble. You better not get me in trouble too. What the Hell are you doing?

John: I just really needed to talk to you.

Trish: I don't have time. I'm going home. Leave me alone. (She turns her back on him and watches as she becomes fourth in line now.)

John: Just hear me out please. (Trish sighs angrily.)

Trish: You have 30 seconds. Make it quick.

John: I know that what I did hurt you but you gotta listen to me when I say I'm sorry. I never apologize to anybody about anything. But I came here out of my way when I'm supposed to be at the arena preparing for Raw tonight. I came here instead just for the chance to talk to you and tell you that from the bottom of my heart I'm truly sorry. I know that nothing I can ever do will make it up to you but I'll do anything to at least remain friends with you. I don't want you completely out of my life. (Trish looks at him and she wasn't buying any of it.)

Trish: Is that all?

John: No, not at all. (Without having even realized it, Trish had gotten to the front of the line and so had John without a ticket. The guard held his hand out for Trish's ticket and she gave it to him. He held his hand out for John's and John just looked at him.)

Guard: Come on, let me see your ticket. (A bitter bystander who saw John butt in front of everybody wants to get him in trouble.)

Bystander: He doesn't have one. (The guard looks at John sternly and John looks speechless. Trish opens her mouth to say something but the guard cuts her off.)

Guard: Is this true sir? (John doesn't know what to say at all and the guard knows that he doesn't have a ticket.)

Guard: How did you get over here without a ticket? Did you sneak in? (John just shrugs because there was no point in lying anymore since he was already caught. The guard grabs his walkie talkie and speaks in it.)

Guard: I need back up at gate 18. There's a man with no ticket trying to sneak on the plane. He may be dangerous. Shut down all gates. (Suddenly the whole airport shuts down. All machinery stops and nobody is allowed to move.)

John: Hey! I'm not dangerous. I just need to talk to...

Guard: Save it for court buddy. (A swarm of security guards and police flood around John and quickly throw him in hand cuffs.)

John: Hey! What the Hell? Get off of me! (The security guard who called the back up looks at Trish narrow eyed.)

Guard: What are you two trying to plan? Are you terrorists?

Trish: What? No. I'm not planning anything. (The guard looks at John and sighs.)

Guard: Take him away. (They start pulling John away and he forces them off of him for a minute.)

John: Just give me one damn minute will you! Trish, listen to me. I'm sorry. I never should have just left you there. (The guards begin to pull him away but he struggles against them because he was determined to tell Trish how he felt if it was the last thing he did.)

John: I was scared. I was falling for you and I never felt anything for anybody. So I ran away but you can't run away from feelings this strong. I don't know what love is but I want you to show me. (Trish finally lets her guard down and gets a softer expression on her face and John notices this. He smiles as the guards let up a bit because they're intrigued by the drama.)

John: Trish, I think I'm in love with you. (The main guard has heard enough and doesn't care.)

Guard: Take him away. (The other guards start pulling him away and Trish watches for a second but realizes that may feel the same way about John and couldn't let him go without letting him know that.)

Trish: Guys, could you hold up a second? (They stop because they don't see Trish as any kind of threat. She slowly approaches John and looks at him.)

Guard: Stay right there. Don't get any closer. (Trish looks at the guard then looks around her at the predicament they were in. There were swat team members aiming rifles at them. This was a serious situation and Trish sighs then looks at John.)

Trish: You really mean that?

John: Of course I do. You're so perfect. I'm stupid for not realizing it sooner. I love you. (Trish smiles and looks down for a second then back up at him.)

Trish: I think I feel the same way. (John smiles ear to ear and someone in the crowd yells "kiss him!" and Trish looks around her then back at John.)

Trish: We have quite an audience don't we? (John chuckles a bit and the guard gets even more irritated than ever.)

Guard: This isn't The Notebook. He's going to jail plain and simple. (Trish sighs irritatedly and looks at him.)

Trish: Can the chill the fuck out? Just because you have an unhappy life doesn't mean you have to make everybody else miserable. You're the only one who seems to be complaining. Now shut up. (The guard is caught off guard and is speechless.)

Trish: I'm gonna kiss my boyfriend so shut up. (She puts both of her hands on his cheeks and goes in to kiss him. The guard gets irate.)

Guard: Arrest her too! (Nobody budges as Trish and John kiss. The guard gets even more mad because nobody was listening to him. Trish pulls away from their kiss and puts her arms around his shoulders in a hug.)

Trish: You do realize you're still going to jail right?

John: Yeah I know. It's worth it though. At least I got to tell you how I feel.

Trish: Don't worry. I'll be in to testify. I'm not letting my boyfriend go to jail. (John smiles at the mention of him being her boyfriend.)

Guard: Enough with this mushy shit! Take him away! (Trish gives John one last kiss and some guards pull her back and begin taking John away.)

* * *

><p>Back in the court room Todd is standing there angrily. He was the same guard who was so intent on getting John in trouble in the first place. Judge Judy looks at John with a smile.<p>

Judy: Is that it?

John: Yes ma'am.

Judy: I think we all know how this is going huh?

Todd: your honor, this man put everybody's life in danger. We need justice.

Judy: Keep your bitter mouth shut unless I talk to you. (Todd rolls his eyes angrily.)

Judy: Is Trish here today?

John: I think so.

Judy: Bailiff, bring her in to testify. (A moment later Trish walks in and John's eyes light up. He hasn't seen her for the past 3 months. He was happy to see her.)

Judy: Trish, briefly tell us what went down in the airport.

Trish: Hey John. (She waves to him and he blushes a bit.)

Trish: Judy, I'm gonna make it real quick and simple. John came to apologize but didn't buy a ticket. So he kind of snuck over but he intended no harm to anybody. Sure he's a pro wrestler but he's completely harmless. This guy over here... (She points at Todd.)

Trish: ... Made a big ordeal out of nothing. In my opinion, Cena is innocent. He didn't do anything wrong. All he was doing was talking to me. (Judy looks at Todd narrow eyed.)

Judy: He does have a way of overreacting. And I have to admit, as unorthodox as a love story that was it moved me. It was no Notebook that's for sure but in its own way it was quite beautiful. And a very little known fact about me, I'm quite the romantic. I know, it doesn't seem like it but I assure you that I am. I'm gonna let Cena off in the name of love. I hereby declare John Cena innocent.

Todd: What! (She bangs her gravel and walks off as Todd curses in anger. (Trish and John look at each other ecstatic. They could finally be together. John grabs Trish's hand and kisses her.)

John: I missed you.

Trish: I missed you too. (John looks around and smiles at the jury. He looks back at Trish.)

John: Lets get out of here. (He picks Trish up and swings her around in a circle before heading out of the court room to spend the rest of their lives together.)

**THE END**

* * *

><p>That's it guys! The end of Opposites Attract. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I know it may be a bit too early for this, but I will be starting a new story very soon. It will be called 10 Ways To Get Over a Break-up. Trish, Melina, Cena, and John Morrison will be the main characters. That's all I'm gonna say. I don't want to ruin it for anybody. More details will be released later on via my twitter account. So follow me to stay updated. Thanks for reading my story guys! Don't forget to leave me a review :)<p> 


End file.
